


Elena: The Original Witchpire

by RoseanneAstridMikaelson



Series: Original Witchpire [1]
Category: The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Daggered Elijah Mikaelson, Elena Gilbert & Rebekah Mikaelson Friendship, Elena Gilbert Is An Original, F/M, Hayley Finds Elena In A Coffin, Hayley Marshall & Elena Gilbert Friendship, elejah
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2020-11-10 19:44:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 48
Words: 41,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20857235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseanneAstridMikaelson/pseuds/RoseanneAstridMikaelson
Summary: Klaus found a way to turn Elena into an Original. Klaus daggered her and no one knew because he had Katherine play as Elena until she killed Jeremy and he had no choice but to undagger Elena so she could say goodbye to Jeremy and then she heard about the Cure and decided to help Rebekah, pretending to have her emotions off. After that, Klaus daggered her again and took her to New Orleans, where later on, Hayley found her and woke her up.





	1. Hayley Wakes Up Elena

After Rebekah left to go talk to the Witches, Hayley decided to stick around and looked at the coffin that had a capital W on it. Hayley realised that it must stand for Original Witch. The Mikaelson's Mother, Esther.

"Guess you of all people would know what it's like, huh?"Hayley said as she walked around the coffin."Carrying something inside of you, not knowing what the hell it is."Hayley was referring to Klaus."You're a Witch, right? Did you ever have a premonition that the thing growing inside you would end up putting you in a box one day?"Hayley wondered outloud."Guess not, huh?"Hayley tilted her head to the side."Don't suppose you have any idea how to break this Blood Curse."Hearing something, Hayley glanced around before looking down near her feet, only jump back with a startled yell and crashed through the wall, which was already starting to fall apart. Glancing around, Hayley's eyes widened at seeing two skeletons and sat up."I am so done with these people."Hayley stated and got to her feet, only to stumble back into something. Turning around, her eyes widened when she saw another silver coffin with a capital E on it."Elijah."Hayley breathed and bent down and opened it, only to gasp."You're not Elijah."Hayley whispered and stared down at the desiccated Doppelganger."E....? Elena."Hayley stated and glanced at the Dagger in Elena's heart. Biting her lip nervously, Hayley reached out and wrapped her hand around the dagger tightly before pulling it out."I guess this is going to take a while.....Maybe you need blood?"Dropping the dagger inside the coffin next to Elena, Hayley got up and quickly left the basement, only to come back with bag of blood.

Sitting down beisde the coffin, Hayley held the blood-bag over Elena's mouth and nose. Hayley nearly jumped back in fright when Elena's eyes snapped open, black veins appeared under her eyes, her sclera's turned red and her mouth opened, revealing a pair of large and deadly fangs. Elena grabbed the blood-bag from Hayley and as she was viciously drinking the bood, she sat up and looked around, a disgusted look on her face when she caught sight of the skeletons. Letting the blood-bag drop carelessly to the ground outside her coffin and wiped away any blood that might have been on her face, Elena turned her attention to Hayley.

"Who are you and where the hell am I?"Elena asked, eyes narrowed.

Hayley looked at her in surprise."You don't know who I am?"

Elena gave her a blank look."No. I had Klaus turn me into a Original to stop his Mother from comlpeting her Spell in October 22, 2010 and had Katherine take my place, which she happily did if it meant she got her freedom, while he kept me Daggered until everything had been sorted and then we'd leave Mystic Falls and go to New Orleans."Elena stated and scoffed."Only, that didn't happen because his Bitch of a Mother decided to turn my Step-Father, Alaric, into a Mikael 2.0 and Rebekah killed 'Elena' because she was linked to Alaric. Then she 'turned' and all that shit with the Cure went done. Only, Katherine just had to kill my Brother and wanted to use the Cure as a threat against Klaus, resulting in him waking me up on February 5, 2011 and act like I had my Humanity Switch off and then when I came back on April 29, 2011, Klaus told me that we're leaving for New Orleans and he Daggered me."Elena explained with a fake cherry smile."Now who are you and where am I?"

"Right..."Hayley said, a little shocked."Well, the good news is, you're in New Orleans but you're at a Plantation House that Klaus owns and this is the basement, kinda. The bad news is, it's September 7, 2011, and well, I'm pregnant with Klaus' Miracle Baby and these Witches are using that against Klaus so that they can get rid of a Vampire named Marcel. I'm Hayley Marshall."

Elena chuckled."I'm Elena. Elena Gilbert or as Klaus keeps calling me, Elena Mikaelson, his Adoptive Baby Sister."The New Original held out her hand and Hayley shaked said hand."It's nice to meet you, Hayley.... Now, would you mind showing me out of here and help me find my clothes that I know Klaus brought me."

"Sure... But I have to go out soon, so let's make this quick."Hayley stated and Elena nodded and got out of her coffin and helped Hayley to her feet.


	2. Elena Finds Out What Klaus Did To Elijah

After Hayley had help Elena find her clothes and room, Hayley left the Plantation House while Elena sorted through her things and put them away before deciding to have a bath. A nice long bath. Unfortunately, Elena's fondness for baths led her to falling asleep. By the time she woke up, it was to hearing voices outside the House. Quickly getting out of the tub, Elena dried off and got changed.

Elena silently made her way downstairs just in time to see and hear;"You want to know what I was doing?"Hayley came to stand in front of Klaus."I was buying poison so I could put your little baby out of it's misery."Hayley snarled.

The next thing the trio of girls knew, Klaus had Hayley pinned against the wall, choking her. Elena reacted quickly by flashing down the stairs and grabbed Klaus by the neck and throwing him to floor of the hallway. Hayley stared at Elena, eyes wide in shock at the fact that Elena had just attacked Klaus.

Rebekah's jaw dropped slightly, surprised to see Elena, here at the Plantation House, in New Orleans, in general, and with a new hairstyle, neck length curly hair. Enraged, Klaus got up, thinking that it was Rebekah, who had thrown him to the floor, only to freeze at seeing familiar brunette hair. Elena moved backwards and looked between everyone.

"I have no clue about what the hell is going on here but if you ask me you should all be damn well ashamed of yourselves!"Elena snapped and looked between the two Originals and the pregnant Wolf, glaring darkly and they flinched."First of all, Klaus!"Elena turned to fully glare at Klaus, who couldn't help but gulp."You do not, no, you never, and I mean never attack a pregnant woman, especially when they're only three months into their pregnancy! It could cause a misscarriage!"Klaus glanced away, hating the fact that he was being scolded at in front of his own Sister and Hayley. It was embarrassing. Esecpially since it was Elena who was scolding him.

Elena turned her dark glare on Hayley next, causing Hayley to shiver."As for you, Hayley, I have no idea what was going through that head of yours.....!"Elena trailed off as she looked at Hayley and sighed."I get that you're young, Hayley, and that it's your body...."Elena said more gently and the pregnant Wolf bit her lip lightly and nibbled on her lower lip."But you have to understand that what you were going to do wouldn't have just harmed the baby, it would have harmed you as well."The trio looked at the Brunette Vampire in confusion and she inwardly groaned."If you had taken even a sip of Wolfsbane, Hayley, there might be a chance that in the future, you'd never be able to have children again because of your actions."Hayley, with wide eyes in shock and horror, but her confusion didn't fade away due to her noticing that Elena said harm the baby and not kill the baby."Yes, I said, harm, not kill. You're all hearing correctly."Elena said, rolling her eyes."That baby, since the Mother and Father are both Werewolves, more wolf then anything else but since Klaus is a Vampire and has a Witch for a Mother, that baby is not only part Werewolf, but part Vampire and part Witch. So it would take a lot more then just Wolfsbane to kill that baby."Elena explained, causing them to look at her with dumbfounded looks on their faces.

"And Rebekah!"Elena snapped, suddenly remembering that she had one more person to scold."I get the fact that Klaus attacking Hayley was shocking but you should have been more onto stopping him before he could have seriously hurt her!"Rebekah blushed slightly and glanced down at the ground, feeling like a child."I mean honestly! We both know how short Klaus' temper is, you more then anyone knows how bad it is, so you should have been prepared for something like that the moment Hayley spoke up."Elena sighed softly as she glanced between the trio."Now, would someone like to tell me what's going on and where the hell is Elijah? Normally he's the one dealing with Family Problems."Elena grumbled as she walked over to the stairs and sat down on the bottom step, looking up at the trio before Klaus joined her, looking slightly wary.

"I gave Elijah to Marcel."Klaus fessed up, turning his gaze to the floor in between his feet so he didn't have to see the disbelief on his Sisters faces.

"Who?"Elena asked, confused, annoyed, felt like strangling Klaus because he neutralised Elijah.

"What?"Rebekah choked out, looking at Klaus with wide eyes.

"Marcel was nervous."Klaus explained, this time, looking between Elena and Rebekah."It was bad enough one Original returned to town, but two? His crew was getting antsy."Klaus took a shaky breath while Rebekah licked her lips and Elena's eye twitched."He wanted Elijah gone, so I gave him a peace offering."

"You fucking idiot."Elena stated.

"You bartered our Brother."Rebekah exclaimed softly.

"I have a plan."Klaus said gently and softly."Gain Marcel's trust, dismantle his empire, honour Elijah's wish that the baby be born."Klaus looked up between Elena and Rebekah."I am executing that plan the only way I know how. If you don't like it,"Klaus looked at the front door."there's the door."He looked back at Rebekah and leaned towards her."See if I care."He then stood up and left.

"Klaus, get back here, you asshole!"Elena snarled and quickly darted off after the Hybrid.

"What is Elena doing here and when did she arrive?"Rebekah asked after a few minutes, wondering when the short haired Doppelganger got to New Orleans.

"It's a long story."Hayley pipped up and started explaining.


	3. I Am Afraid

Elena followed Klaus up stairs and into his room, where he flooped down onto his bed and stared up at the ceiling."I can't believe you...."Elena paused, looking at Klaus with pursed lips."Then again, I can. This is just like you."

"Like I said, Marcel was nervous, he's afraid of Elijah, Elena."Klaus said, sitting up and looking Elena dead in the eyes."Not that you'd know what it's like to be afraid of him, Little Sister, because you're naive."

"I am not naive!"Elena exclaimed, glaring at Klaus, and unknown to them, Hayley and Rebekah were watching them from the shadows."I was afraid!"Elena snapped when Klaus looked at her, not believing her."But not of you, not of Rebekah, not of your Mother, not of Finn, and not of Kol."Elena said more softly."I wasn't afraid of any of you except for Elijah. I was always afraid of him.... Everyone thinks that you"Elena pointed at Klaus."they should be afraid of but that's only because you want them to be afraid of you. It's Elijah you look out for. Yes, he's the Noble Brother, always wearing suit, making deals. But that's just it. That's the type of Monster under the bed you have to look out for. Because beneath all that he shows on the surface, there's a beast chained and waiting for you to make a mistake. Once it's free, you're doomed and dead."Klaus stared at Elena, eyes wide, as did Hayley and Rebekah, shell-shocked."I have always been afraid of Elijah Mikaelson, ever since I first met him, he scared me, paralyzed me on the spot.... But now, I'm not. All I'm afraid of now is the Dagger and the White Oak Stake."

"I see."Klaus muttered and pursed his lips."Now that you're free of your slumber, what are you going to do?"

"First, I'm gonna help you and Rebekah find Elijah. Then I'm gonna act like a tourist and see the City, enjoy it and maybe create a new life here even."Elena shrugged."After all, that's what you brought me here for, it's what you promised me."Elena said, determinded to forget all about her Mystic Falls Life."And once I'm done seeing the City, I'm gonna help protect Hayley."

"Perfect."Klaus said, smiling widely at Elena."Welcome to your new home, Little Sister. Now, if you don't mind, I need to sleep. I have a big day tomorrow."

Elena rolled her eyes and turned on her heels, intending on leaving the room but paused."One more thing."Elena said, glancing over her shoulder at Klaus, who raised an eyebrow at her."When were you going to wake me up?"

"Well, I was hoping to wake you up when I regained control of the City, of course."Klaus answered honestly.

"So a year or maybe longer."Elena gritted out, annoyed. Before Klaus could say anything, Elena Vamp-Sped out of the room. Glancing at one another, Rebekah and Hayley quickly left and went to find the Immortal Doppelganger. It didn't take long, seeing as she was on the second floor balcony.

"So, Klaus adopted you."Rebekah stated as she went and sat down on the seat next to Elena, who glanced at her warily."Elena Gilbert-Mikaelson doesn't have a nice ring to it. However, Elena Mikaelson does. Welcome to the Family, Little Sister.... I always wanted a Sister."Rebekah said, smiling widely at Elena, shocking her."And since we're Family now, I forgive you about the whole Daggering me thing. After all, we all tend to Dagger each other in this Family."

"Speaking of Daggers."Hayley pipped up and Elena and Rebekah looked at her and showed them two Daggers.

"Oh my god."Elena and Rebekah choked out, eyes wide at seeing the Daggers.

"I found yours under your Coffin and Elena's was in her chest and I put it inside her Coffin."Hayley explained with a shrug of her shoulders."So if a couple of antique steak knives were the only thing stopping you from getting Elijah back, which I know it judging by the fact that seems Klaus will keep you two Daggered if you do something that gets in the way of his plan, then here you go."The two Immortal teenagers took the Daggers gently from Hayley.

"Why would you do that?"Rebekah asked, suspicious of what Hayley wanted.

"Us girls got to stick together"Hayley said, looking at Rebekah then looked at Elena."and I'm thankful that you stopped Klaus from killing me."

"You're welcome."Elena said softly."You should go and find out where this Marcel guy is keeping Elijah's Body."Elena said, turning to Rebekah, who nodded and Vamp-Sped away after nodding her thanks to Hayley."As for you, you should get some sleep, Hayley. All this stress has to be taking it's toll on you and it's not good for the baby."

"Goodnight, Elena."Hayley said softly.

"Goodnight, Hayley."Elena said and watched as Hayley went inside before looking out at the nightsky with a small sigh.


	4. Whatever It Takes

In the early hours of the morning, Elena laid awake in her room, listening to Klaus and Hayley talk about the Wolfsbane and how her telling Hayley that there was a large possibly that she'd never be able to have children again if she drank it, saved Hayley from drinking it. They also talked about Marcel and how Klaus was going take back the City from him. 

Hearing Klaus leave Hayley's room and head down stairs, along with Rebekah coming through the front door and winced when she heard the door slam shut, Elena got up and quickly changed into one of her casual outfits, which was a long sleeve lace up halter bustier black crop top, blue jeans, and american rag's ellie flats before Vamp-Speeding downstairs and came to a stop on the bottom step.

"You're right."Rebekah said, looking at Klaus as she walked towards him."The girl, Cami, she's the key."Rebekah stated and Elena raised an eyebrow, wondering who Cami was, as Klaus gave Rebekah a look that said go on."Marcel likes her, and because of that, I got to see the Secret Weapon of his that you've been going on about."

"Well, don't stand on ceremony."Klaus exclaimed as Elena came to stand next to him and placed a hand on his shoulder, silently telling him to keep calm before looking at Rebekah.

"What is it? What's this Secret Weapon Klaus has been raging on about?"Elena asked, a curious look in her dark brown eyes.

"It's not a what."Rebekah said and Elena and Klaus glanced at one another."It's a who, a girl, Davina."The blonde female Original corrected them."She can't be more than sixteen, and I have never felt Power like that."Rebekah explained.

"A Witch."Elena and Klaus said in unison. Klaus with disdain in his voice and Elena with a hint of fascination in her voice.

"She's not just any Witch."Rebekah snapped, mostly at Klaus rather then Elena."She's something I've never seen before, something beyond Powerful, and now because of you, she has Elijah."Rebekah exclaimed, her eyes lightling up like a raging fire."Who knows what she could do to him."

"Where is she?"Klaus asked as Elena crossed her arms.

Rebekah paused, looking away and Elena tilted her head to the side."That clever bitch."Rebekah stated softly and Elena raised an eyebrow at her while Klaus' eyebrows furrowed slightly."I don't know."

"What's wrong?"Klaus asked, concern latched in his voice while Elena unwrapped her hands and reached out, placing a hand on Rebekah's forearm, causing Rebekah to look back at them.

"She wiped my memory of the location."

"That's not possible. We're Originals, our minds can't be compelled or our memories can't be wiped."Elena stated before she groaned, her hand, which had been on Rebekah's arm, fell to her side."Unless this girl is really that Powerful and a sixteen year old girl can't be, it's just not possible.... Is it?"Elena, Klaus, and Rebekah looked between one another."Marcel possesses a Weapon bigger and more Powerful than an Original! Fan-fucking-tastic!"Elena exclaimed and glared at Klaus along with Rebekah.

"And you handed our Brother to him!"Rebekah exclaimed, glaring at Klaus as she stepped towards him while he gritted his teeth, and Elena, who winced, taking a step back."How many times will Elijah forgive you? How long until his hope for your redemption finally dies?"Rebekah questioned him as she turned on her heels and started walking away.

"I did what I had to do!"Klaus snarled back as he and Elena followed Rebekah, who came to a stop and turned to face them."Marcel took our home."

"And our home is worthless without Family."Rebekah cried back, just as furious and Klaus' lips parted slightly in shock.

"That's it!"Elena snapped, jumping in between them and held her arms out, keeping Rebekah and Klaus away form each other at arms length before things get violent."While you two stand around here, acting like children, I'm going to find Elijah, and let me tell you, I'll do whatever it takes to get him back, even if it means killing whoever gets in my way."The brunette growled out and they stayed silent, looking at her with wide eyes as her own eyes held a dark promise."Now, either, like I said before, you two can stand around here, acting like childred or you can help me. Are you going to help me or choose the first option?"Elena questioned them, looking between her two new Adoptive Siblings.

Rebekah and Klaus glanced at each other before looking at Elena."Whatever it takes."Rebekah and Klaus said softly.

"Good. Then lets get to work."


	5. My Ancestry Is Kinda All Over The Place

"Isn't that a Witches Spellbook?"Hayley asked from the doorway of Elena's bedroom, looking at the Immortal Doppelganger, who was sitting on the edge of her bed, flipping through the pages, curiously.

Hayley couldn't help but be curious of Elena. She is, now, the youngest Original of the Vampire Species and had been adopted by Klaus as his Baby Sister and is accepted as a Mikaelson by Rebekah. Also, she acted nothing like her Ancestor, Katherine Pierce. Plus, to Hayley's understanding of what Rebekah told her about Elena, the youngest Doppelganger had been tormemented and hurt beyond repair by the Mikaelsons, mostly Klaus and Rebekah. Hayley couldn't understand how Elena could even stand to be in the same room as the two blonde Originals.

"Yep."Elena said, popping the 'P'.

"Why do you have it? You can't do Spells."Hayley said, leaning against the doorframe and Elena glanced up at the pregnant Wolf.

"You can come in."Elena stated and Hayley walked into the room, sitting down next to Elena and looked down at the page she reading, trying to understand it but it was written in Latin so Hayley couldn't understand."As for not being able to do Spells, I'm afraid you're wrong in that department."Hayley looked up at Elena with a raised eyebrow."I can do Magic."

"But you're a Vampire."Hayley exclaimed, confused.

"Correction, I was a Human Doppelganger that was turned into an Original Vampire."

"So?"

"By being a Human Doppelganger, my blood had Mystical Blood Properties, and my blood was used in the elixir that turned me into an Original."Elena stated, looking back at Hayley as she closed her Grimoire."Since it was my blood basically returning to my body, it allowed me to keep something that I had no knowledge of until Klaus Undaggered me and told me of my Brother's death. I'm what you'd call a Witchpire, half Vampire, half Witch."

"But... If you were born a Witch, how come your Magic never rose to the surface when you met the Salvatore Brothers... I mean, from what I know, Witches, even untrained ones, can sense Vampires, so why?"

"Well, that's a bit hard to explain but, you see my Ancestry is kinda all over the place."Hayley gave her a look that said go on."Ok, so my first Ancestors came from Greece, Ancient Greece, like First Century Ancient Greece."Hayley's lips parted in surprise and shock."In fact, the Originator of the Petrova Doppelgangers isn't Tatia,"Elena spat Tatia's name out like it was poison on her tongue."you can ask Rebekah about her,"The Last Doppelganger said when Hayley raised an eyebrow at her, wondering who Tatia was and why Elena hated her."but a Greek Handmaiden Witch named Amara and she was one of the first True Immortals to walk the Earth. She was Silas' Lover."

"Wow... Your Ancestry goes back that far, that's amazing and all but what does that have to do with your Magic and you being a Witch?"

"Well, Amara wasn't just any Witch, she was a Traveler, Anti-Witch, I guess you can call them that, seeing as though Travelers hate Witches. Don't ask because I don't know the full story about the Travelers and Witches History."Hayley nodded in acceptance."Anyway, after Silas and Amara turned into Immortals, Nature needed to find a Balance, and the only way to find a Balance was to create shadow versions of Silas and Amara, the Doppelgangers who would die as Witches or Humans."

"Wait, so you're not actually related to Amara?"Hayley asked, realising that Elena said nothing about Amara and Silas having kids.

"Yeah, I'm not blood related to her but my Magic is, in a way, I guess Bound to the Original Petrova. That's what linked the Petrova Doppelgangers to Amara. Magic."Elena stated and Hayley nodded in understanding."Anyway, my for the first few centuries, my Ancestors were Travelers, until I think a century or so before Tatia was born, they stopped doing Traveler Magic... To my knowledge, Tatia and her parents never practiced the Art of any type of Witchcraft."Elena said, looking thoughtful."However, about two centuries after Tatia's death, her Descendants, my Ancestors converted to the lifestyle of Gypsies, and used Romani, or as it's mostly commonly known as Gypsy Magic nowadays, and then lastly, about twenty decades before Katherine was born, the Petrova Bloodline converted to Witches. Like I said, my Magic is all over the place..."Elena trailed off as Hayley looked at her in awe."And because all of that Magci had been converted from Traveler to Gypsy to Witch Magic, certain pieces of my Magic had to grow and build up in me as I grew."

"What do you mean?"Hayley was truly fascinated by Elena's ancestry.

"Well, with Traveler Magic, the Spells are already placed in the minds of the next generation of Travelers, meaning they don't need a Grimoire Spells because, well, it's like their Ancestors are part of them and are whispering the Spells in their ears."Elena explained, making small gestures."As for Romani Magic and Witchcraft, it's practical Magic that you can practise through Grimoire's, however Witchcraft Magic can sometimes become stronger by being a certain age..."Elena trailed off, frowning at what she just said while Hayley blinked rapidly in confusion."Er, that doesn't sound right. Let me, ah, ok, imagine my Biological Mother was alive and Human, meaning she was a Witch, so when she dies, all of her Magic gets transferred into me, becoming part of my own Magic, however, I can't access all of it until I turn a special age, like eighteen or twenty-one. When I turn that certain age, I don't just have my own Magic, but I have my Mother's Magic and my Ancestors Magic."Elena explained and Hayley finally understood. She remembered seeing movie about Witches having limited amount of Magic until their eighteenth birthday."So, do you understand what I've been trying to tell you?"

"Yeah, I do, even thought it's hard to wrap my head around it."Hayley said, blushing in embarrassment and Elena laughed lightly.

"It's ok. I didn't understand it either until I found the Petrova History Book, which explained everything... although I had to get Klaus to teach me how to read, write, and talk the different languages that were in there just so that I could find out what the hell was wrong with me."Elena said, smirking.

"So... are you going to use your Magic to find Elijah?"Hayley asked after a few minutes.


	6. Astral-Walking

"Yeah and considering the fact that this Witch, Davina, can sense Magic, which I'm guessing is more towards Ancestral Magic, since she comes from a Coven, and normal Witchcraft Magic, I'm gonna have to use Romani Magic.... And I think I have just the Spell."Elena said, smirking at Hayley as she opened her book and showed Hayley the page."It's simple and undetectable."

"What is this Spell exactly?"

"It's a mixture of a Astral Projection and Dreamwalking Spell, just without the dreaming and Projecting parts. I guess you could call it Astral-Walking."

"I'm confused. It sounds exactly like Astral Projection."Hayley stated, not even bothering in trying to understand what Elena just said.

"Ok, well, let me just say that with Dreamwalking, you're sending your Spirit into someone else's mind and with Astral Projection, you're projecting your Spirit to someone somewhere in the world. But I don't want either of that because there might be a chance that if I project myself to Elijah's location, this Witch, Davina, might see me and could alert Marcel, who will have his Vampires on look out for me."Elena paused, allowing Hayley to have some time to go over what she just said."As for Dreamwalking, I'll be sent straight into Elijah's mind, meaning I won't be able to get the location of where he and Davina are."Elena explained and Hayley nodded as the Immortal Doppelganger got up and walked over to where the salt was in a large bag and opened it before she started to create a human size pentagram on the floor.

"So then, what's Astral-Walking?"Hayley asked.

"Well, as I'm sure you can already tell, Astral stands for Spirit."Elena glanced over at Hayley, who nodded."I'm going to leave my body and I'm going to go into the Spirit Realm."Elena explained."Can you grab those candles and place them outside the pentagram, at the end of each point of the star."

"Spirit Realm?"Hayley asked as she did as Elena told her.

"It's the Second Dimension of this Realm. Everything is the same but insteat of just seeing you, I can see unique and unusual Auras around you. Plus, I'll be walking through the City and one will be able to see me."Hayley looked at Elena in amazement."There is also a possibly that I might be able to see your true self instead of your Human self. You know, your Werewolf form."

"That's amazing."Hayley exclaimed."Is that how you're gonna find Elijah? Through his Aura?"

"Yes."Elena said as she lied down in the pentagram."I need you to not let Klaus or Rebekah move my body. If they do, I could get lost in the Spirit Realm or worse, not be able to get back into my own body, ok?"Hayley nodded."You might wanna find something to read since this might take a while."Elena added and Hayley stood up, going over to the shalves and raised an eyebrow at seeing how old the books looked."This used to be Elijah's room."Elena stated before closing her eyes and relaxing her body, allowing herself to feel as light as a feather."_Păzitorii porților Duhului, permiteți-mi să trec, permiteți-mi trecerea în siguranță în lumea spiritelor și îndrumați-mă spre locul pe care îl caut!_"Elena chanted in Romanian. 

Hayley turned sharply when sge felt the heat in the room rise and saw the candles, which hadn't been lit, came aflame and grew bigger before they dimmed. Looking at Elena, and deciding that the Immortal Doppelganger seemed alright, Hayley turned her attention back to the bookshalf. The pregnant Wolf pulled out a random book with the Mikaelson Crest on it, Hayley walked went over to the pentagram and sat down next to it, staying close to Elena, and opened the book and started reading what Elijah had written in it centuries ago.


	7. Finding Elijah & Kind Of Meeting Davina

**Elena's POV**

My eyes snapped open and I sat up, noticing Hayley sitting next to me before realising that she couldn't see me but I could see her, and more, I could see her Aura. It was a vivid Yellow Fire with a hint of White and Egyptian Blue mixing together around her stomach and into her own aura like viens. The white, which obviously stood for purity or innocence that you could only find in a child, meant that there was a baby growing and that the child had yet to develop the Vampire or the Werewolf Genes that came from Hayley and Kalus. 

"Hmm, I guess Egyptian Blue Auras symbolise a Witch or Warlock, seeing as though Hayley is emitting a yellow aura, showing that she's a Werewolf."I said to myself."Now, to find Elijah, I have to look at Rebekah's aura, seeing as though I can't see my own aura."I grumbled, glancing down at my body and got up. Leaving the room, I walked around until I found Rebekah, in her own room, unpacking. Looking at Rebekah's Aura carefully, I pursed my lips and tilted my head to the side curiously."How odd."I stated, looking closely at Rebekah's Aura."Egyptian Blue Auras stand for Witches or Warlocks, but does a Steel Blue Aura mean that they were a Witch or Warlock that was turned into a Vampire? I guess I'll have to ask Rebekah if she was a Witch before she became a Vampire."I shrugged lightly."Ok, so her Aura is mainly a vivid Wine Red.... I wonder what Klaus' Aura looks like.... Focus, Elena! You have to find Elijah!"I snapped at myself before turning on my heels and quickly left the Plantation House and headed in the direction of the town. 

Grumbling under my breath as I walked around the French Quarter, hoping to find a clue about where Elijah might be. Looking around, I narrowed my eyes at all the Vampires and Witches in the Quarter, keeping their distances from one another. A scoff left my lips and I turned on my heels, heading in a random direction, only to come to a sudden stop outside a Church and I stared at it before I started to laugh.

"A Church! Of course! Who would look for a Supernatural teenager in a Church of all places!"Elena exclaimed and chuckled to herself. 

I made my way inside and headed in the direction of the dull Wine Red Aura and a vivid Egyptian Blue Aura, which seemed to be sending out pulse waves. Vamp-Speeding up the stairs to the Attic of the Church, I looked around and saw where the waves were emitting from and hmmed softly to myself before taking another look around, spotting a familiar Coffin.

"Elijah."I muttered and walked over to the Coffin, only to freeze when the hairs on the back of neck stood up on edge. Turning slowly, my dark chocolate brown eyes widened in shock and surprise when I was met with a pair of narrowed crystal blue eyes looking straight at me."You can see me!?!"I exclaimed in horror, yet curiosity. _She shouldn't be able to see me, how is she able to see me!?!_ I thought panickly.

"I don't know who you are but I know you're some type of Witch, just not the same as me or the French Quarter Witches that are hunting me."Davina stated, confusing me. _Hunting her? What the hell!?! Why would a Coven of Witches hunt one of their own?_ I wondered."I also know you're not suspose to be here. Leave!"Davina yelled and threw her hands out, sending hardcore pulsing wave of Magic at me and my vision went dark.


	8. Threats Of Death & Daggers

Elena's Spirit slammed back into her body and she jolted up into a sitting position."_**NO!**_"Elena screamed, enraged, startling Hayley from her reading and Klaus and Rebekah Vamp-Sped into the room."That little brat is gonna die!"Elena snarled, getting to her feet.

"What are you talking about!?!"Rebekah exclaimed, confused.

"Did you find Elijah?"Hayley asked, also getting to her feet.

"Yes and no."Elena growled out.

"What does that mean?"Hayley, Klaus, and Rebekah asked in unison.

"It means, yes, I found Elijah and no, I, like Rebekah, don't know where he is because that little brat wiped my memory!"Elena said in a cold and deadly voice as she looked for her other Grimoires.

"But I thought she couldn't see you when you're in the Spirit Realm!"Hayley exclaimed while Rebekah and Klaus glanced at one another, confused.

"That's what I thought.... One of her Ancestors must have been a Roma."Elena hissed out and groaned before whirling around on her heels, looking at Klaus, pinning him to the spot with her glare."Where is it!?!"

"Where's what, Little Sister?"Klaus asked, acting as if Elena's glare wasn't affecting him.

"Where the bloody hell is my Grimoire that contains all of my most Powerful and Deadly Spells, Klaus!"Elena practically exploded, appearing in Klaus' personal space."Where fuck is it!?!"

"Elena, the last time you used one of those Spells, you were unconscious for days, and might I ask, do you really want to harm a teenager? A young girl?"Klaus asked, hoping to get through to his Adoptive Sister.

"I...."Elena trailed off, slowly calming down and her shoulders sagged."It hurt."Elena finally said and raised her hand over her chest area, rubbing the area."She forced my Spirit back into my real body, Nik, it hurt so bad and the fact that she was able to do it, it just.... it just pissed me off."Elena said in a small voice.

Klaus' eyes darkened at hearing this. No one harmed his Sisters and got away with it. Not even a Weapon. He'd make this Witch pay when he gets his hands on her. Rebekah was also furious, but she was also confused, wondering how Elena could do Magic when she was like them, a Vampire. Hayley watched them, noticing the protective look in the two older Originals eyes and shivered, hoping that she'd never hurt Elena and have to face their wrath. Walking over to Elena, Hayley placed a hand on her shoulder and the other brunette glanced at her, giving her a weak smile.

"You ok?"Hayley asked, concern coating her voice thickly.

"Yeah, I just need a blood-bag and to lie down. Having your Spirit slammed back into your own body hurts like hell."Elena stated and Rebekah disappeared, only to come back with a blood-bag in her hands and gave it to Elena, who quickly drained it."Thanks, Bekah."

"You're welcome, Elena, now rest. Klaus and I have a plan to get Elijah back and since you've already tried, you can stay here and keep watch over Hayley."Rebekah stated.

"What!?! You're making me babysit your Baby Mama while you try to get Elijah back!?! No offence, Hayley."Elena added, glancing at Hayley, who shrugged dismissively.

"Yes, Elena. After that stunt you pulled, I should ground you."Klaus snapped.

"Someone's starting Fatherhood early."Elena said sassy.

"What I meant by ground you, was Dagger you!"Klaus exclaimed, sounding horrified and enraged. Elena narrowed her eyes at Klaus but said nothing, knowing fully well that he would go through with that threat, even though it wouldn't work because she and Rebekah had the remaining Daggers hidden away from him.

"Fine! I'll babysit Hayley!"Elena snapped and stormed off, but not before sending Hayley an apologetic look. 

"What was that all about?"Hayley asked, wondering what was wrong with Elena.

"It's her emotions. Because she's basically at the stage of a Newborn, a Baby Vampire her emotions are amplified."Klaus explained with a wary sigh and shook her head."She never had time to adjust as a Vampire, much less an Original Vampire before I Daggered her the first time. Although, her will to resist her bloodlust is impressive for an Baby Vampire."

"What do you expect, Klaus?"Rebekah asked, rolling her eyes as if to say that what Klaus said was stupid."Elena has been around the Salvatore Brothers and Caroline, watching them drink from blood-bags for what? Three years for the Salvatore Brothers and two and a half years with Caroline? You gotta learn something from seeing them in action."Rebekah said before she started to walk away.

"Yes, I know, Rebekah, but still, it's impressive!"Klaus exclaimed, following after Rebekah and leaving Hayley standing alone in the doorway of Elena's room. Shaking her head slightly in amusement at Klaus' and Rebekah's bickering, the pregnant Wolf went back over to the forgotten journal and picked it up before sitting on Elena's bed, knowing that the brunette Vampire won't mind.


	9. I'm Not Sure He Even Sees Me

Rebekah, who was still confused as to how Elena found Elijah, demanded to know how and Elena told her everything about her bloodline and history, shocking the other Original. In return of telling Rebekah everything that she and Klaus had learned about her bloodline and history, Elena asked her if she had been a Witch before she was a Vampire, leaving the older Original stumped but she did answer that she was a Witch, but not as Powerful as her Mother. That night, while Klaus and Rebekah left to go to the party that Marcel was hosting and to carry out their plan to get Elijah back, Elena was grumbling under her breath as she darted around the living room, cleaning the place while Hayley watched, concerned for her new friend.

"Are you all right?"Hayley asked from her spot on the couch.

"No..."Elena trailed off as she stopped cleaning and glanced at Hayley."I'm stressed."Elena admitted.

"Stressed?"Hayley echoed, blinking rapidly."About what?"

"A lot of things... Being a Vampire isn't easy. It's hard."Elena said tentatively as she turned to fully face Hayley.

"But Klaus says that even though you're a Baby Vampire, and a very young one at that, you're like a master of control of your own bloodlust."Hayley stated, confused.

"Yes, that's true, but that's because average blood, er, Human Blood, doesn't quench my thirst, not like the blood of my Mate."

"Your Mate? You have a Mate!?!"Hayley exclaimed, dumbfounded and Elena smiled weakly.

"Yes, I'm not ready for that. I mean, I kinda just got out of a Love Triangle..."Elena glanced away."Plus, I'm not sure he even sees me."

"Doesn't even see you....?"Hayley trailed off, thinking over Elena's words carefully before her eyes widened."He knew Katherine, didn't he?"

"Not just Katherine, he knew Tatia as well."Elena stated and rolled her eyes."He knew two women with my face and because of the Petrova Allure and their doe eyes, he fell for them or as he said, he cared for Katherine. What a liar."Elena scoffed as her's grip on the duster tightened.

Hayley's lips parted in shock and realisation."Elijah."Hayley stated."He's your Mate, like Soulmate type of Mate, isn't he?"

"More like my Eternal Mate, seeing as though we're never going to die since a Soulmate, or least to me, it means that in some point of your life, you will die but your Souls will forever be bound to one another."Elena explained, a soft smile on her face before she sighed."But yes, he is and he doesn't know it.... Please, don't tell him, Hayley."

"I won't. It's not my place."Hayley stated before she got up and walked over to Elena, placing a hand on her shoulder."It sure is hot in here, let's go outside and get some fresh air."Hayley said, her hand sliding down Elena's arm to grab her hand and drag the Original Witchpire Hybrid outside.

"Hayley, just because I'm part Witch doesn't mean that I'm affected by the temperature."Elena stated as she allowed herself to be pulled out to the backyard."But nice try. You could have just asked."

Hayley came to a stop and looked over her shoulder at Elena with wide eyes."Seriously?"Hayley exclaimed.

"You may be pregnant with Klaus' child but that doesn't make you his prisonor."Elena said, smirking at the other brunette.


	10. The Wolf & The Witch; Sabine

As Elena and Hayley walked around outside, breathing in the fresh air, even though the wheather was hot during the nights, neither of them were talking. They just wanted to clear their heads of everything that had led them up to this point. Hearing a twig snap,Elena and Hayley turned sharply, with Elena standing in front of the pregnant Wolf protectively, to where the bushes were and found a wolf, a Werewolf, staring at them.

When it showed no signs of attacking them, the Withpire relaxed slightly and allowed Hayley to come stand next to her. Hayley felt as if she were in a trance as she looked into the Werewolf's deep yellow eyes while Elena could sense that something was off with the Wolf. The fact that it was Werewolf alone made Elena wary and it wasn't even a Full Moon, meaning that something deeply wrong, something that had to do with Magic. 

"You're not suppose to be out here."A voice came from behind them, catching Elena off guard. They whirled around sharply to see a woman standing there.

"Who are you?"Hayley questioned the woman.

"And why are you here?"Elena added darkly. She could practically the taste the Magic rolling off of the woman.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to scare you."The woman said, smiling at Hayley."I'm Sabine. We met. I'm one of Sophie's friends."Sabine stated.

"You're one of the Witches."Hayley stated.

"Sophie just asked me to come keep you company while everyone is out."Sabine said, which explained why she was here, before glancing at Elena."Seems as though you have company though. You are?"Sabine asked, turning her full attention on Elena.

Elena crossed her arms over her chest."Elena. Elena Mikaelson."

Sabine's eyes widened in shock."I thought there was only one Mikaelson Sister."

"I'm Adopted but I am a Original Vampire."Elena stated, keeping her eyes narrowed on Sabine, who decided to turn her attention back to Hayley.

"You know, it's drawn to you."Hayley looked back at where the Werewolf had been."The child you're carrying is part Vampire, part werewolf."Hayley looked back at Sabine."You and Klaus made something special."

"You sound like Elijah."Hayley said, missing the brief flash of fury that appeared in Sabine's gaze but Elena didn't and she pursed her lips. She knew Witches hated Vampires and yet, there was something she knew didn't feel right about Sabine."He thinks this baby is gonna make us one big, happy family, but now he's gone,"Hayley placed her hand on her stomach."and I don't even know"Hayley glanced down at her stomach with narrowed eyes."what _it_ is."Hayley stressed.

"You know, I can do something about that if you want,"Hayley and Elena raised an eyebrow at her."I mean, find out if it's a boy or girl."

"I thought you couldn't do Witchy stuff around here."Hayley stated, frowning slightly and Elena looked at Hayley as if saying really? Witchy Stuff?

"It's not Magic, just an old trick my Grandmother taught me."Both brunette's looked unsure.

"Come on."Sabine said, trying to encourage Hayley."You have to be a little curious. You both do."Hayley looked at Elena for guidance, only for the Witchpire to shrug her shoulders lightly. Sighing in defeat and giving into her curiosity to know the gender of her child, the pregnant Wolf followed the Witch into the house with Elena following closely behind them.


	11. I Think It's A Girl

Elena and Hayley had followed Sabine inside and to the kitchen, where Sabine would find out if the baby was a boy or a girl. Elena watched warily as Hayley lied down on the kitchen island bench that Sabine had told her to lie down on. After making sure that she was comfortable, Sabine took off her necklace and they watched as it started to wing gently around in a circle over Hayley's stomach.

"I think it's a girl."Unknowingly, Hayley didn't realise that she was starting to smile happily."No. Wait."Sabine said as she started to stare at the necklace, as if in a trance and Elena tensed, ready to drag Sabine away from Hayley if she became a threat.

"Wait, what?"Hayley exclaimed, frowning."Please tell me I'm not going to have a Mini-Klaus."Hayley pleaded.

Sabine's head suddenly shot up, gasping as she dropped the necklace."_Hoc Est Infantima Malom. Nos Omnia Perdetu El Eam._"Hayley watched with wide eyes as Elena stared at the Witch, her mind translating the Latin Words into English before her eyes narrowed as Sabine came back to herself and looked at up at Elena fearfully.

"Get out."Elena snarled, helping Hayley to her feet.

"Elena, I-**_LEAVE!_**"Elena roared, Vamping out in the process and Sabine, seeing the danger she was in, took off.

"Elena? What is it? What did she say!?!"Hayley questioned the Witchpire warily.

The Witchpire inhaled and exhaled while counting back from ten and slowly felt her features return to normal."It's hard to translate."Elena stated before she walked off, leaving Hayley to stare after her in confusion and worry.

Nibbing on her bottom lip, Hayley walked out of the kitchen and headed up stairs, to the study, knowing that Klaus had a computer in there, and she would hopefully be able to translate whatever Sabine said into English to help her find out why Elena was suddenly being very cryptic and warily of whatever Sabine had just said and seen, which Hayley could only guess was a vision. As the hours past, Hayley was so into figuring out what Sabine had seen and said by translating her words, she didn't hear Klaus come to stand in in the doorway of the study. Only when she saw him in the corner of her eyes, did she look up at him.

"I thought you might like to know that Elijah is returning to us."Klaus stated as he came to stand in front of the desk and looked at Hayley.

"Congratulations. I guess being diabolical has it's perks."Hayley smirked but it faded into a gentle smile."Elena will be happy."Hayley stated and looked down, happy that Elena will be able to see Elijah again and hopefully, she'll be talk to him without Elena knowing, telling him that Elena loves him and hopefully with give him a small shove in her direction,

"You hardly know him and yet you miss him."Klaus stated.

"Elena misses him too."Hayley retorted, looking back up Klaus.

"As if I haven't noticed. Elena and Elijah are.... similar, I suppose you could say....."Klaus shrugged, glancing away, missing Hayley rolling her eyes, before he looked back at the Mother of his child."What is it about my Brother that always inspires such instant aberration?"Klaus asked curiously.

"He was kind to me and I guess, he was kind to Elena as well."Hayley said, unsure, and Klaus stared at her for a few seconds before he turned and started to walk away."Hey,"Hayley called out, causing Klaus to freeze."I learned something today."A small smile formed on Hayley's face."I think it's a girl."Klaus' lips slightly parted and his eyes widened.

Elena, who was coming to talk to Klaus the moment she heard him come inside the house, hid when she saw him talking to Hayley, and couldn't help but smile at the look on Klaus' face. He was smiling. A gentle smile. Something completely rare to see on Klaus' face. Chuckling softly to herself, the Withpire silently went downstairs, wondering if there truly was hope for the Mikaelson Family after all. Maybe that child was their hope, but not just for them but solely for Klaus himself.

"Elena."The Original Witchpire paused at the bottom of the steps and turned to look over her shoulder, looking up the stairs at where Klaus was standing.

"Yeah?"Elena asked, raising an eyebrow at him,

"Elijah will be returned to us shortly, as I'm sure you heard."

"Among other things..."Elena trailed off, trying to keep her happiness at bay before she remembered what she wanted to talk to Klaus about."Klaus, about your child-I know, Hayley said that she thinks that it's a girl."Klaus cut Elena off. 

"No, wait, that's not what I want to talk to you about."Elena said, turning to fully face Klaus.

"Elena, it's late and you look tired, Little Sister. I'm sure whatever it is you want to talk to me about that concerns my child can wait until tomorrow."Klaus said dismissively and walked off to his room, leaving Elena standing at the bottom of the stairs, furious, upset and like Klaus said, tired on her feet.


	12. Rousseau's

That next morning, Elena found herself standing protectively behind Hayley, who was sitting on the couch in the living room, as the pregnant Wolf flipped through the pages of a book she was reading while a Witch named Agnes tried to reason with her to go to the Doctors. Elena found it odd that a Witch would take interest in Hayley's and the baby's health before remembering Sabine and her vision. Elena's eyes narrowed into a glare at the Witch, who shifted nervously under Elena's intense gaze but turned her attention back to Hayley.

"I told you, Agnes, I feel great."Hayley said sarcastically, still flipping through the pages, not really taking an interest in the book but was using it as a distraction, and was hoping that the Witch would take a hint and leave.

"You are overdue for a checkup."Agnes said gently as she looked at Hayley.

"What am I going to do? Pop up into the Quarter for a quick ultrasound?"Hayley sassed as she snapped the book shut."A pregnant Werewolf escorted by a Witch? Nothing to see here."

"A lot of woman would kill to have a child."Rebekah said from her spot in the other room, not looking at them as she typed away on her computer."Strikes me as odd that you're not taking better care of yours."

Elena, although she was cautious of the Witch, couldn't help but nod in agreement with Rebekah, thinking about how she had sometimes wanted a Family so much and she would take precautions to make sure that her baby was safe and healthy, and Hayley shot her a playful betrayed look. Elena responded by shrugging her shoulders helplessly but a smirk was tugging at the corner of her lips.

"I know a Doctor out in the Bayou off the Beaten Path."Agnes spoke up again, drawing Elena's attention back to her as Hayley looked out the window."Now I took the liberty of making an appointment for you tonight after hours, just us."Agnes said and gave a disgusted look as she said her next words."Vampires will never get a word of it."

Hayley tilted her head back, thinking before she sighed and gave in."Ok, fine."Hayley put the book down on the table."Bayou Baby Doctor it is."Agnes got up with Hayley and followed the Witch Elder out of the room.

"Aren't you going with them?"Rebekah asked, not looking over her shoulder at where Elena stood, looking in the direction Hayley and Agnes went.

"No. Bekah...."Elena paused and looked thoughtful."Where does Sophie work?"Elena asked, remembering that Sabine said that she was a friend of Sophie's.

Rebekah turned slightly to look at her and raised an eyebrow."A Bar called Rousseau's, why?"

"Well, everyone but me has gotten to meet the Witch who has Linked herself to Hayley, so I thought I should go see this Witch and hopefully get some questions out of her."Elena lied before she Vamp-Sped out of the house, barely managing to dodge Klaus, who stepped into the room, and intended on finding this Bar.

Just as she got into the entrance of the town, Elena came to a stop and walked at human speed and looked around warily, yet she didn't let anyone take notice that she was tense by making herself look like a tourist, which was easy, seeing as though she had never been to New Orleans and there were tourists all around her. It didn't take long for Elena to find Rousseau's. Causally walking in, Elena looked around before heading straight to the bar and took a seat. As soon as she did, a brunette behind the bar came over to her.

"ID?"She asked, eyes narrowed critically.

"Don't worry, I don't want a drink."Elena said dismissively and tilted her head at the other brunette, who shrugged and went to walk away."Sophie Deveraux?"The woman paused and Elena smirked."I'm Elena. Elena Mikaelson."Elena couldn't see the woman's face but judging by her heartbeat, which had sped up, she was afraid."Don't be afraid, I just want to ask you something."Elena stated as the Witch turned around and looked at her warily.

"What do you want?"Sophie asked, crossing her arms.

"Your friend, Sabine. Where is she?"Elena asked, eyes narrowed.

"Why?"Sophie asked cautiously.

"That's for me to know and you dot, dot, dot. Now tell me where she is before I get angry. You won't like me when I'm angry, Sophie."Elena snapped and her veins rose to the surface under eyes for a brief moment and her fangs lengthened slightly, just barely poking out of her mouth and pressing against her bottom lip. 


	13. Wildcard

"I don't know. She's either giving groups tours around town or she's most likely at the Cemetery."Sophie said, nearly rushing her words as she watched Elena. 

"The Cemetery? The Lafayette Cemetery?"Elena asked warily, not in the mood to deal with Witches or even dead Witches for that matter.

"Yes."Sophie stated, trying to keep her cool under Elena's intense and piercing dark chocolate brown eyes.

Those eyes reminded her so much of Elijah. Intense, thoughtful, haunting, cold... A shiver raced up Sophie's spine. She knew Klaus, Rebekah, and Elijah were dangerous but there was nothing about Elena. No one knew anything about her or if she really was a Mikaelson. She saw no Daylight Ring on Elena's hand that protected her from the sun and wondered how she could walk around in the sun without one. She also wondered why she could sense Magic around Elena.

Vampires had Magic around them, yes, but not as much as Elena did. It was almost as if Elena was a Witch.... But that wasn't possible. And judging by her body language, the fact that she had fangs, despite the fact that she had no Daylight Ring meaning she was immune to Sunlight, and how she holds herself, she had a mixture of Elijah's and Rebekah's personalities. She was polite and seemed kind but underneath all that, Elena was dangerous... Unpredictable.... A wildcard in the game.

"Thank you."Elena said curtly before she got up and quickly left to find Sabine. When Sophie was sure that Elena was gone, she pulled out her phone and started texting Sabine.

_ Stay low for a while. Elena's looking for you. I think she's up to something. Stay away from the Cemetery. _

As soon as the text had been sent, Sabine replied quickly.**_T__**hanks** for the heads up._**

Sophie sighed softly and wondered what Sabine did to get Elena's attention. Bad or good, Sophie didn't care if it meant that her friend was in danger. Shaking her head, the Deveraux Witch went back to work and get to planning her next move in this game to get her Niece back. Meanwhile, Elena walked around town, deciding to go check out the Cemetery afterwards if Sabine wasn't in the tourist areas.

After searching and asking if anyone had seen the tour guide, Sabine, Elena, as hesitant as she was about going into a Witch Cemetery, walked in and ignored the anger that rolled off the Magic of the Ancestors, that had washed over her in waves. Glancing around and using her heightened senses to look for any heartbeat, only to fine nothing. Growling lowly in her throat, Elena left the Cemetery and started to walk home when suddenly, she felt as if she had been Undaggered, like a weight on her heart had been lifted or removed. Freezing, the Witchpire stared at nothing in particular as she thought over what just happened before a smirk formed on her lips. Someone had removed the Dagger from Elijah's heart. 


	14. You Knew All Along

Elena decided on walking back to the Plantation House so that she could figure out how long Elijah had been Undaggered. She knew that the only reason why she felt the way she did minutes ago was because Elijah had been Daggered for a long time so it would take him quite a while to gain consciousness of his mind. It would taken even longer for him to gain control of his body and move around freely if he wasn't given blood. This meant that whoever removed the Dagger didn't know that once removed, it became useless if they put the Dagger back in an Original's heart, unless they had White Oak Ash on them.

When she got back to the Plantation, Elena walked in and silently shut the door behind her."Rebekah? I'm back."Elena called out to the only other female Original, only to be answered with silence."Rebekah!?! I've got news on Elijah!"

"Our Sister isn't here, Elena."Elena whirled around to find Klaus standing behind her with his usual smile on his face but the brunette saw the glint of interest in his eyes."But by all means, do tell, what you've found out that concerns your Mate."Elena's eyes widened, dumbfounded by the fact that Klaus knew.

"You knew all along..."Elena trailed off, suddenly wary and narrowed her eyes at Klaus.

"Of course I knew. I always knew, Little Sister. Why do you think I was so interested into turning you into an Original?"Klaus asked rhetorically before he sighed."I knew Elijah was interested in you, the way he spoke of you, with high respect and as much as I hate to admit it, love, not that he ever realised...."Klaus trailed off and smirked."Then again, this is Elijah, we're talking about, so maybe he did know but he never pursued you because of a couple of reasons, me being one of them, the others being..."

"The Salvatore Brothers. My friends. My self-consciousness of being compared to Katherine and Tatia."Elena listed the other reasons with a frown and pushed a couple of stray hairs behind her ear and licked her sudden dry lips as Klaus nodded, looking regretful.

"When Esther was going to kill us, I knew what I had to do, not only to protect my Siblings and I but to protect you as well. If Elijah had died...."Klaus trailed off, knowing that Elena would understand.

"I would have died too. So having me turned into an Original was the only way to protect me. Better being an Original then a normal Vampire because if I had died as the latter, Elijah would have gone insane with the loss of his Mate, bonded or not, knowing that he had met his Mate or that his subconscious knew that he met his Mate and he never realised didn't matter, the outcome would have still been the same."Elena stated as she crossed her arms and Klaus nodded.

"So, what news do you have on Elijah?"Klaus asked curiously.

"I think Davina removed the Dagger, most likely not knowing that once it was removed, it's power over an Original became useless."Elena explained."I suppose she did it sometime this morning because as I was leaving the Witch's Cemetery, I felt a weight lift off my heart, obviously meaning that Elijah has gained consciousness but hasn't gained control of his body."

"Which means that he'll be back with us in no time."Klaus said, smirking widely in satisfaction at Elena who rolled her eyes.

"And will be extremely pissed off with you and will most likely beat the shit out of you."It was Elena's turn to smirk while Klaus glared at her."Just telling you the truth, Big Brother."Elena said innocently, but they both knew that she was only acting, and she even went so far as to put her hands up in mock surrender.

"Well, fair enough."Klaus said with a hopeless shrugger."Since you're free for the day, and I know you have a love for music, I thought that maybe I could take my Little Sister out to the local Festival."

"Klaus, I don't love music."Elena stated, crossing her arms."I only enjoy it if the music selected is my type of music. I'm going to take a wild guess and say that you want me to come with you to this music festival so that you can find Davina and have me distract Marcel, am I wrong?"Elena asked, smirking slightly at Klaus, who glared at her, silently upset that she had figured out what he was planning within minutes."But fine, I'll come and deal with Marcel..."An idea popped into Elena's head and she smirked darkly."Do you have any if Marcel might have met Katherine at one point?"An equally dark smirk appeared on Klaus' face, telling Elena all she needed to know."Looks like I get to dress up and play as Kitty-Kat."Elena purred out and Klaus chuckled.


	15. Distracting Marcel

That night, Elena picked out a size small black top that would fit her, yet show off all the right features, in a Katherine Pierce way, and would also reveal a bit of her stomach, including her belly-botton, black tight jeans with Katherine's classical styled belt, along with the high heel shoes that Elena stole from Katherine back in Willoughby, Pennsylvania. Once done with getting her clothes on, Elena curled her hair to look like Katherine's, did the smokey eye, and did her lips blood red. Standing in her body length mirror, Elena looked herself over, trying to find any cracks in her posture, figure, and cloth style.

"It's missing something."Elena stated as Klaus stepped into the room and raised an eyebrow at her.

"And what could possibly be missing? That"Klaus gestured at Elena's body."is the devious, manipulative, seductive she-devil body of Katherine Pierce."

Elena's eyes lit up."Klaus, you genius."Klaus blinked rapidly in confusion and watched as the brunette Vamp-Sped over to her wardrobe, and pulled out another item she had stolen from Katherine, her jacket, and put it on."Now this"Elena said as she turned to look at Klaus and smirked, a Katherine Pierce trademark smirk, as she struck a pose."is the devious, manipulative, seductive she-devil body of Katherine Pierce."Elena purred out and made her voice sound a little bit husky in a seductive way.

"Well then. What are we waiting for?"Klaus asked, smirking at Elena.

With that said, the two Originals left the Plantation and headed to the festival. Klaus had already told Elena what Marcel looked like and had shown her his memories of Marcel, so Elena knew who she was looking for. Finding Marcel was easy, however, getting his attention would be hard considering the fact that he was with the Witch, Davina. It shocked Elena and made her wonder what she was doing outside of where ever it was she was hiding. Elena, although she loved Jazz, blocked out the music and listened in on their conversation.

"-You said you weren't going to hover."Davina whined and Marcel looked at her in amusement.

Elena took this as her cue to get Marcel's attention. Walking within eyesight, she walked by in a typical Katherine Pierce way, with an extra sway of her hips and inwardly smirked devilishly as she heard him excuse himself after talking to Cami, who Elena had seen earlier that morning being compelled by Klaus and did nothing to stop it, knowing better then to get on Klaus' bad side, and followed her out of Rousseau's and on to the streets.

"Katherine Pierce."Marcel stated as they walked into an allsyway, away from Human eyes and ears."I thought I told you to stay out of my City years ago."

"Don't worry. I'm just passing through."Elena said coolly as she turned to face him."But I thought I'd stop and have a drink, listen to the music. Surely you can ignore me for just one night, Marcel."Elena purred and gave him a pouty look.

"Not happening."Marcel snarled."I told you what would happen if I caught you lurking around my City again."Marcel disppareaed and Elena's eyes widened when she felt hand pierce her back, grasping her heart in a tight grip."Any last words?"Elena coughed up blood and small line of said blood tickled it's way down.

"Yep."Elena gritted out, forcing a smirk of satisfaction on her face as she looked over her shoulder and up at him."You got played, Little Prince."The brunette stated in a chirpy voice, confusing Marcel and chuckled at the look on his face. It was priceless.

"What!?!"Marcel exclaimed in outrage."What are you talking about?"

"I mean I'm here to distract you long enough so that Klaus can have a chat with your secret weapon."Elena spat, still smirking.

Marcel's eyes widened and his grip on her heart loosened enough for Elena to gain control of the situation. Using her Romani Magic, Elena flicked her wrist and Marcel went flying into a wall, causing him to release his grip on Elena's heart in the process. Elena whirled around to face Marcel as he got to his feet, looking at her in shock, rage, and confusion. This only cause Elena's smirk to widen even further.

"What the hell. You're a Vampire, not a Witch!"Marcel snarled in outrage and confusion.

Elena laughed cruelly at that."True, Katherine Pierce is a Vampire."Elena stated with a nod of her head and Marcel blinked at Elena for talking in the third person."But I'm not. I'm not even Katherine Pierce. I'm Elena. Elena Mikaelson, the youngest Original and a Witchpire. The Original Witchpire to be exact."Elena chuckled at Marcel's dumbfounded look."It was a pleasure meeting you, Marcel. Goodnight."Elena chirped and waved her wrist, effectively snapping Marcel's neck and watched him fall gracelessly to the ground before her phone went off.

"Just on time."Elena stated, answering the call after checking the Caller ID.

"_I need you to go out to the Bayou._"Klaus stated as calmly as he could.

"What!?!"Elena exclaimed, not wanting to go out to the Bayou, especially in high heels and deal with Pack of Curse Wolves."Why the bloody hell would I go out there!?!"

"_Because the Mother of my child is out there, Elena!_"Klaus exclaimed angrily.

Elena's eyes widened and she cursed under her breath, remembering Agnes' sudden interest in Hayleya and the baby."Fine, I'll meet you there."Elena hung up and put her phone back in her pocket.


	16. It's The Baby

Elena Vamp-Sped in the direction of the Bayou, leaving Marcel's body behind in the alleyway without a care in the world. When she got there, she remembered Agnes talking about a Doctor out in the Bayou and started to use her heightened sense of smell as best she could, sniffing the air for anything unusual that stood out among the different scents of nature. Smelling oil in the air, Elena followed the scent to the Doctors house and just as she walked in the house and headed towards the back room, where she saw a figure, she found that it was just Rebekah, who was standing over a dead body, most likely the Doctor, and she turned her head when Klaus appeared beside her.

Rebekah turned to look at them."Well, you abandoned your quest for power to help out your Family."Rebekah said sarcastically to Klaus."Having an off day?"She asked, giving him a mocking look of shock, before grimacing when she saw what Elena was wearing and how her short hair was extremely curly."What the bloody hell are you wearing!?! You look like that whore of a Doppelbitch!"Rebekah spat, disgusted.

"Klaus kinda made me help him get in contact with Davina. Marcel knew of Katherine, he hates her so don't get jealous, so I used that to my advantage to distracted him."Elena said coolly and Rebekah turned back to Klaus, glaring darkly at him.

"You made our Sister dress up like her slut of an Ancestor just so that you can gain more power!?!"Rebekah nearly screeched in rage.

"Can we worry about me later? We have a missing She-Wolf who is pregnant with Klaus' child, here."Elena stated drily, getting her two Older Siblings back on track with their current problem.

"Who took her, Rebekah?"Klaus questioned Rebekah in an eerily calm voice.

"I don't know."She replied in a calm voice.

"What do you mean you don't know?"Klaus walked towards her with a dangerous look in his eyes and Elena was quick to follow, ready to tear Klaus away from Rebekah the moment he lashs out."Then who killed her attackers?"

"I don't know."Rebekah was near the point of stressing her answers to get them across Klaus' head."I had an arrow in my heart."Rebekah hissed out and Elena crossed her arms."If it wasn't Hayley who killed them, then-"Rebekah was cut off by a Wolf howling and her eyes widened.

Meanwhile, Elena tensed but Klaus was calm as hell, seeing as he was part Werewolf, it didn't affect him the way it affected Elena and Rebekah, and while they couldn't die from a Werewolf Bite, they still got the side effects of it. The trio glanced out the window, in the direction of where the howling was coming from before Klaus glanced back at his two Younger Sisters.

"Lovely."Elena spat, she could handle and deal Hayley and Klaus because Hayley couldn't shift while pregnant and Klaus rarely ever shifted at all, but she couldn't handle or even think of dealing with stray, Cursed Bayou Wolves.

"Perhaps her cousins know where she is."With that said, Rebekah walked passed them, shoving her shoulder against Klaus' lightly.

However, Klaus knew that she shoved him in act of telling him, in his mind at least that she was having her infamous Childish Rebekah Temper Tantrum whenever she was angry about something and she had a lot to be angry about. The two Hybrid's followed Rebekah to the front door, only to freeze momentarily in the doorway when they saw Hayley standing next to the car, covered in dirt, grass stains, and dried blood.

Getting out of their shock, the trio walked down the stairs quickly towards the pregnant Wolf."Hayley, what happened?"Klaus questioned her, sounding extremely worried for the pregnant Wolf."Tell me what happened."Klaus demanded as he got closer to her while Rebekah and Elena decided to hang back and see what would happen and how Klaus would react.

"I can't remember."Hayley stated, her eyes slightly hazed over before Klaus placed a hand on her arm, looking her over for any wounds, only to find dry blood.

"You've completely healed."Elena and Rebekah breathed an unneeded breathe of relief, as if they had been holding their breathes."There's not a scratch on you."Klaus stated after double checking.

"One of the perks of being a Werewolf, remember?"Hayley said in a tired and sarcastic voice.

"No."Klaus stated, his face grave."Not that fast."

Rebekah had enough and walked over to them."Leave her alone."Rebekah snapped coolly as she wrapped an arm around Hayley's waist, helping her stand up right, and Hayley did the same to keep herself balanced. As they walked pass Klaus, the female blonde couldn't help but also look Hayley over, trying to figure out how she had healed so fast.

"It's the baby."Elena pipped up, answering everyone's question and they turned to look at her questionably."The baby is part Wolf, like her parents, but is also part Vampire, like her Father, who has healing abilities. The baby must have the same abilities as Klaus."Elena explained coolly as Rebekah and Hayley walked pass her and sat down on the steps.

"The Baby's Vampire Blood, Klaus' Blood, in your system can heal any wound."Rebekah stated in awe as Klaus and Elena turned to face them."Your own child healed you."Hayley looked between Rebekah and Elena, eyes wide."How did you escape? You were outnumbered, unarmed."Hayley fidgeted slightly."Those men were ripped to shreds."

Hayley licked her dry lips and looked up, straight at Elena with a knowing look in her eyes."I think it was the Wolf."

"The same one from the other night?"Elena questioned her and she nodded slightly while Rebekah and Klaus looked at them in confusion.

"I think it's trying to protect me."Hayley explained.

"The Witches were supposed to protect you."Klaus growled out lowly, clearly furious and Elena held her arm out, her palm pressing against Klaus' chest, keeping him in place from getting any closer to Hayley, knowing that if he had a mountdown, he could accidently hurt Hayley and the baby."When I get my hands on Sophie Deveraux-It wasn't Sophie."Hayley butted in.

"It was Agnes."Hayley corrected him.

"Fine. Agnes, Sophie. It's all the same to me."Klaus stated."I'll slaughter the lot of them."He declared.

"No, it isn't."Elena snapped, glaring up at Klaus as the trio turned their attention her again."Sophie's still Linked to Hayley. You kill her, you kill Hayley and your child."Elena's arm lowered to her side."As for Agnes, she was acting out of fear."

"And what does she have to fear other then my wrath!?!"Klaus snarled, turning his body to face Elena.

"A vision."Elena retorted."Although, I'm not sure if I translated it correctly or not, or if it's even true."The brunette stated and Klaus looked like he wanted to know what she was going on about but Elena shook her head.

"Besides, that, you won't be able to do so if Elijah get's there first."Rebekah pipped up and everyone turned to look at Rebekah sharply.

"Elijah?"Elena asked, eyes wide and Klaus hid his chuckle."You found him?"Elena took a step closer to Rebekah, who smirked, she knew that Elena had always been attracted to her Older Brother and vice versa, and nodded.

"He's been in touch and he has a plan."Rebekah stated and glanced between everyone as she said that."I also kept you a secret from him."Rebekah said, looking back at Elena."I think it would be lovely if he got a surprise, after everything he's gone through in the last couple of months, don't you think?"The blonde smirked up at Elena, who flushed slight and glared at her."However, for now, all he asks is that we take care of Hayley."

"Piece of cake."Elena said dismissively and rolled her eyes."After, I'm not sure Klaus will even let a Witch into the Plantation unless he invites them over."

"Great..."Hayley trailed off and glanced down."Hey. So can we go home now?"Hayley asked, looking up at Klaus."I'd really like to sleep for a few days and I'm sure Elena wants to get out of her Katherine Pierce Custom."Hayley gestured to Elena's outfit, and Rebekah grimaced and glared at Klaus again, before the pregnant Wolf stood up, only to sway on her feet and almost collapse if it wasn't for Klaus rushing over to her and catching her and picked her up as Rebekah jumped to her feet, concerned and Elena looked on, also concerned for her Wolf friend.

"I've got, love. I've got you."Klaus mumbled as he turned around and started to walk away with Rebekah and Elena standing on either side of him.


	17. Questioning Sophie & A Call From Marcel

Early that next morning, Klaus had demanded that Sophie come straight over to the Plantation to explain the other Witches treachery. Elena, wearing a summer robe to cover her nightwear, was acting as though she was reading her Romani Grimoire from her spot in the armchair of the living room, when actually, she was trying her hardest to hide her glee as she listened to Klaus ripping into Sophie verbally. She knew that Sophie had warned Sabine that Elena was looking for her and while, yes, doing that put Sophie on Elena's shit list, but Elena couldn't help but admire the Deveraux Witch for having the courage to warn her fellow Witch Sister that an Original was looking for her.

"We had a deal."Klaus snarled at Sophie, who was sitting down and he stood in front of her."You protect my unborn child, I dismantle Marcel's Army, and whilst I've been busy fulfilling my part of the bargain, you allowed Hayley to be attacked and almost killed by a gaggle of lunatic Witches."Klaus sat down, crossing his legs.

"I had nothing to do with it, I swear."Sophie swore."Hayley and I are Linked, remember?"Sophie looked between the Siblings."She dies, I die."Sophie stated and Elena rolled her eyes. She had been planning and trying to figure out how to change the nature of Witchcraft Magic in the Unlinking Spell into the nature of Romani Magic so that Elena could Unlink Hayley from Sophie.

"Then who were they?"Rebekah questioned Sophie angrily as Elena finally looked up from her book, curious as to know what type of Witches had the guts to attack the Mother of Klaus' child.

"They're a faction of extremists."Sophie answered after noticing that the youngest Mikaelson had suddenly taken an interest in the topic they were discussing."Sabine stupidly told them about some vision she had about the baby."

Klaus' eyes narrowed, remembering what Elena told him last night."What kind of vision?"

"She has them all the time. They're totally open to interpretation."Sophie explained cryptically."I'm guessing she's wrong on this one."

"Well, how, may I ask, was this particular vision interpreted?"Klaus leaned forward, glaring coldly at Sophie.

"Pretty much that your baby would bring death to all Witches."Sophie finally said, withering under the Mikaelson Trio's piercing gazes.

"Ah, well, I grow fonder of this child by the second."Klaus exclaimed and Elena turned sharply to glare at him, drilling holes into his head.

"Nik, I'm part Witch, if you're forgetting."Elena pipped up and Sophie openly gasped at her while Klaus look at her, silently apologising.

"Sophie, look."Rebekah said, sitting down and grabbing the Witch's attention."I promised Elijah that I would protect the Mikaelson Miracle Baby whilst he tries to win your Witch, Davina's, loyalty."Now that really caught Sophie's attention and it didn't esacpe Elena's attention as she suddenly remembered Davina's words before she was sent back forcefully into her own body and she pursed her lips, keeping her eyes narrowed on the Witch."Why don't you tell me just how extreme this Faction is?"

"Elijah's talking to Davina?"Sophie questioned instead of answering Rebekah's question.

"Yeah, as we speak, I imagine."Rebekah said, a bit confused, as she leaned back in her seat.

"I'm guessing she'll have plenty to say about that crowd."

"Do tell."Klaus exclaimed, leaning back while shooting Rebekah a look. Sophie then started to explain everything about the Harvest, how she thought it was a myth, how the girls would be prepared for it for months, and four girls would be chosen.

Klaus' phone suddenly went off and he pulled it out, looking at the ID before answering."Marcel, bit early in the day for you, isn't it?"Klaus questioned Marcel.

"_I know. I make this look easy, but I still have an empire to run._"

"Rather you then me."Klaus stated."All that responsible seems like such a bore."

"_This might spice things up. I just heard about a bunch of dead Witches out in the Bayou. The kind of damage a Werewolf might do, only there was no Full Moon. I have an informative out there I need to meet, and I would love for you to go with me... Why don't you bring your kid Sister along, it's Elena, right? We got off on the wrong foot and well, I want to apologise._"

"Dead Witches in the Bayou."Sophie's head snapped up."Sounds like less of a problem and more like a cause for celebration."Klaus smiled as he started planning his next move."As for Elena, she's forgiven you about what happened and she's also very sorry about what she did to you, but it was self-defense, considering the fact that you had mistaken her for Katherine."Elena looked at Klaus like he had lost his mind and inwardly scoffed.

"_Well, apology accepted but, uh, I rather apologise to her in person, you know....?_"Marcel trailed off, hoping that Klaus got what he was getting at."_And well, something killed them and may still be out there, and with your blood as the only cure for a Werewolf Bite, I would love for you to accompany me._"

"Well, why not?"Klaus said after pretending to think it over."I haven't been to the Bayou in ages. I'm on my way and I'll bring Elena along."

"_Peace out, Brother._"Marcel said before hanging up.

"You can't go out there now."Sophie said once Klaus put his phone down and Hayley came into the room."I need to gather the Witches' remains and consecrate them. If I don't get to them before sundown, we lose the link to their Magic."

"Those Witches tried to kill Hayley."Klaus said, pointing to Hayley."I prefer for Marcel's informant not to find anything that would lead him back to us, to her, or to you know, that."Klaus gestured to Hayley's stomach.

"You are all class."Hayley said with a roll of her eyes.

"Seriously, that is your child you're talking about."Elena stated and Klaus turned to glare at her."Just saying, some of us would be ecstatic to have a child."

"Then why don't you go and have one? You partly alive as well, Little Sister."Klaus said in a snarky voice and Elena got to her feet.

"If I brought a Human boy home and had tried to have sex with him just to have a child, you'd kill him before he even got the change get me in my bedroom."Elena snarled back

"Oh no, Darling Little Sister, I'm sure we both know that it will be Elijah who does the killing if you did such a thing."Klaus stated, smirking at Elena while everyone else looked between them, like they were watching a tennis match.

"Elijah's not here at the moment."Elena retorted"You, however, are and don't think for a second that I don't know about what you've done with all of Bekah's lovers."Elena gritted out and Klaus' smirk faded into a frown and watched, along with everyone else as she stormed off to her room.

"Well, that was interesting."Sophie mumbled, confused by what was going on.

Klaus turned back to look at Sophie the moment she spoke up."Stay put and save the rest of your story till I return."Klaus growled out before he left the room, going in the direction that Elena went off in.


	18. Reuniting Pt. 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone, just wanting to let you know about "Elena: The Original Witchpire Side Story". It kind of explains how Elena became an Original and it will contain some pieces of Mystic Falls Gang.

Elena looked at the place, the bar called Big Auggie's Bayou Bar that Marcel had told them to meet at, in disgust."I'm not going in there."Elena said, crossing her arms and glared at Klaus.

The Werepire Hybrid sighed and shook his head, wondering what Elena started acting like a spoiled....'_She is not spoiled. Her emotions are all over the place because Elijah is awake and hasn't returned yet, which has put her on edge._'Klaus thought, pursing his lips. Before he could say anything, his phone went off and he looked at the Caller ID before answering Rebekah's call. As he was talking, Elena listened to the conversation carefully and rolled her eyes as Klaus put his phone away and turned to give her a look. Glancing back at the bar, Elena was about tell Klaus to forget it, only to start protesting when he grabbed her by the arm and started dragging her inside and to where Marcel was sitting on a stool at the bar.

Making her sit down, Klaus smiled, his I'm your friend smile, at Marcel, who eyed Elena warily."Marcel, I'd like you to meet my Baby Sister, Elena. Elena, this is Marcel, an old friend of mine."

"Right."Elena said dully and also eyed Marcel."No hard feelings?"Elena asked, giving the Vampire a nervous and shy look."I was only to trying to be a good Baby Sister and help my Brother."

"No, no, I should be the one apologising."Marcel said, shaking his head and gave Elena the typical 'I'm sorry' boy look."To my understanding, you're an Original that was turned and only just Adopted this year. Plus, you're eighteen, right?"Elena nodded, wondering where older Vampire was going with this."That means you're a kid, a Baby Vampire, and well, you see, I have this thing about kids...."Marcel trailed off as Elena got the idea and she nodded, giving him a bright smile and he returned the smile."Now, is everything ok?"He turned his attention on Klaus and the two started talking.

After a while, they thought Elena had zoned out as she hadn't said anything during the conversation that they were having and compelled herself a drink of Moonshine. Only, Elena was listening and was curious about the whole Harvest Girl thing and wanted more questions but she knew that the New Orleans Coven wouldn't tell her more then the basics of the Harvest. Getting annoyed and started to fidget like crazy, no thanks to knowing that Elijah was now able to move around, Elena left without a word, knowing that Klaus could stall Marcel without her and headed back to the Plantation to continue trying to convert the Linking Spell of the Witchcraft Magic to Romani Magic.

Elena didn't realise it as she was to deep into studying her Magic that she didn't realise how much time had pass until Klaus called her and told her to come to the Abattoir in the French Quarter, saying that he might need her help. Grumbling to herself, Elena left the house and Vamp-Sped into the Quarter and found the Abattior easily. Just as she walked in, she saw Marcel hit the floor, and while she knew Klaus was furious with Marcel, she knew that he never wanted to hurt the young Vampire.

Not realising who it was that attacked Marcel, she Vamp-Sped towards the Vampire, wanting to know why another Vampire who resided in the City would attack their own leader, and she took the Vampire by surprise, sending them both crashing to the ground. Meanwhile Klaus and Marcel, who had gotten up, looked on in confusion, wondering who attacked Marcel and Marcel also wondered why Elena would attack the unknown Vampire just because he had been attacked. The Witchpire and the Vampire rolled around for a few minutes on the floor, the unknown Vampire managed to straddle Elena and pin her hands above her head and get a good look at his attacker and was left dumbfounded.

"Elena?"Came a shockingly familiar voice and Elena looked up to meet a pair of familiar dark hazel brown eyes.

"Elijah."Elena breathed out before going lax under the older Original, who hadn't let go of her wrists or had gotten off of her.


	19. Reuniting Pt. 2

Elijah and Elena stared into each others eyes. Different emotions flickering across their eyes. Love, confusion, disbelief. Just as Elena went to open her mouth, Elijah leaned down and prssed his lips against hers in a searing kiss filled with passion, love, lust, and anything and everything connected to those words. Elena briefly wondered if she was heaven before she got lost in the kiss and happily returned it. To the Human ears, no one would be able to hear the purring or the gentle growls that Elijah and Elena were making, however, to the Supernatural ears of Werewolves or Vampires, even Hybrid's, they would hear it. As the two go lost in their make-out of a reunion, they forgot about Klaus and Marcel, who were standing there with different expressions on their faces. Marcel's eyes were as wide as dinner plates and jaw was dropped and Klaus just stood there, grinning like a loon.

"What the hell?"Marcel exclaimed, looking between Klaus and the two that were still kissing.

"Well, this is interesting."Klaus stated, even though he knew it was going to happen at some point, still grinning like a loon.

Marcel's and Klaus' voices effectively brought Elijah and Elena out of their lustfilled haze of a make-out. Elijah's eyes, which he handed realised had closed on their own, snapped open, as did Elena's. Elijah, still straddling Elena, sat back up straight and stared down at Elena, who silently hissed at Elijah's sudden movement before she let her head fall back against the ground and turned her head to the opposite side so that she wasn't facing Klaus and Marcel and in hopes of hiding her as much of her blushing face from Elijah. However, by turning away, Elena accidently bared her neck to Elijah, who froze and the black veins appeared under his eyes briefly.

Quickly getting off of Elena before he did something regret, something that would cause Elena pain, he looked down at her and held his hand out for her to take. Elena, meanwhile, was pulling all of her thoughts together and mentally slapped herself, wondering why she did that, why she allowed Elijah to kiss her in the first place.... _Why did he kiss me?_ Elena thought, confused and curious. As she pushed herself up into a sitting position on the flool, she looked up at the Noble Original and noticed his hand. Glancing from his hand to his face, which was expressionless, Elena placed her hand in his and he pulled her to her feet before turning his attention on Klaus and Marcel, who both went rigid under his cold and emotonless stare.

Elijah cleared his throat and straightened out his jacket."Do forgive me, Marcel."Elijah said, looking at Marcel."If anyone is to teach my Brother a lesson,"Elijah turned his piercing gaze on Klaus and smiled. Cold and nerve wracking shives went up and down Elena's, Klaus', and Marcel's at that smile."it's me."Elijah stated and Elena shifted only just so slightly that only the Supernatural eye could see her do so. Elijah glanced at Elena and tilted his head before turning back to face Klaus."I have no idea what mess you've made during my absent, or one that you've brought Elena into, Niklaus, but it ends now and Elena can go back home to Mystic Falls."Elijah stated coolly as if their make-out scene never happened."Now-Excuse me, Elijah?"Elena cut in and everyone turned their attention to Elena, who had her eyes, hard, cold, and piercing eyes pinning Elijah to the spot he was standing.

"For your information, Elijah,"Elena crossed her arms over her chest."I'm here in New Orleans because I want to be, and because there's nothing left for me back in Mystic Falls, not because Klaus dragged me here."With that said, Elena walked pass him to go and stand next to Klaus."He made me an offer I couldn't refuse and one that I didn't want to refuse."Elijah blinked rapidly, looking between Klaus and Elena before he noticably clenched his jaw and you tell, judging by the small tick that appeared when he did so.

"I see."Elijah finally said."My apologises, Lovely Elena."Elijah said sincerely.

"Yeah, I'm sure you're sorry."Elena said sarcastically and the Oldest Original pursed his lips, his eyes narrowed even further.

"Elena!"Klaus hissed out and the only woman in the Abattoir turned to look at him with a raised eyebrow."Don't aggravate him anymore then he already is."

"Whatever."Elena growled out and glared at Elijah."Can I go back home now? I'm bored and tired and I think I left stove on."Elena added as after thought.

"Bloody hell... You've been so childish today."Klaus mumbled and Elena turned her glare on him."Yes, yes, you can go."As soon as those words left Klaus' mouth, Elena Vamp-Sped away."Thank you, Brother, for putting her in a worse mood then she already was in this morning."Klaus stated, turning back to Elijah, before realising his mistake when Elijah glared darkly and his dark hazel eyes promised a millennia of torture.

"Niklaus, what have you done?"Elijah snarled and Klaus heard his inner beast, his Wolf, whimper in fear for what was to come.


	20. I Don't Think They Are, I Know They Are

When Elena got back to the Plantation House, she stormed up the stairs to her room, ignoring Hayley's and Rebekah's questions about what was wrong and their curious, worried, and confused looks. When she got to her room, she walked in and used her Magic to slam her door shut and locked it with Magic as well, as putting up Protections Spells up so that not even an Original or a Hybrid could break the door down.

Hayley and Rebekah turned to look at each other."What's her problem?"Hayley asked, worried for her Hybrid friend.

Rebekah shrugged, frowning."Nik most likely pissed her off."

"Yeah, maybe."Rebekah raised an eyebrow at Hayley."I mean, he already pissed her off this morning... Don't you think he was acting a bit weird when he mentioned Elijah in their argument about bringing a man, a Human Male, home and having a child with that Human?"Hayley asked, wanting know what Rebekah thought on the matter and she personally wondered if Klaus knew that Elena and Elijah were Mates. She wondered how Rebekah would react to it.

"It was odd. But I know for a fact that Elijah will never see Elena as a Sister."Hayley tried to hide her grimace and must have succeeded because Rebekah continued talking as if she hadn't seen the look on Hayley's face."Elijah, while, yes, is protective of her, it isn't that Brotherly Protection that you can get when you see them together or when you see him in action when he's around her. It's more like he's protecting his Mate,"Hayley perked up at this."and he's secretly possessive of her and will do anything to keep her safe and happy."

"And what if they were Mates? I mean, do you-Think that they are?"Rebekah cut in and smirked at Hayley.

"I don't think they are, I know they are."Rebekah said confidently."I can sense it. Elena's drawn to Elijah as much as he's drawn to her."Rebekah looked away, her lips pursed."At first, I didn't want to believe it because of so many things that went on back in Mystic Falls but now, Elena's my Sister, blood or not, it doesn't matter to me. Besides, she makes him happy, she makes him feel things that he has tried to bury for over a hundred years...."Rebekah trailed off, her eyes soft and loving."And I accept her and will always accept her no what she does to me. Everything that happened back then is in the past, I will love Elena as my Sister, Always and Forever. We need her as much as she needs us. She's the Light this has lost a long time ago and maybe, this baby can be the Hope that we all need."Hayley looked at Rebekah in awe and would have said something but the front door opened again and this time Klaus walked in fading bruise on his cheek."Nik, finally. What-"Rebekah cut herself off when Elijah came inside and smiled at her and Hayley after he glanced around, obviously looking for Elena. However, he hid his disappointment when Rebekah jogged over and hugged him, which he happily returned."Oh, Elijah...."Rebekah trailed off in relief as she pulled away from him."You're safe."Elijah glanced at Hayley, who nodded her in greeting and smiled at him."Now that you're home, is your first plan to kill Niklaus?"Rebekah asked with a tight smile towards Klaus.

"Welcome home."Hayley said kindly after Rebekah let go of Elijah."Elena's up in her room, your old room."Elijah raised an eyebrow but nodded his thanks.

"Excuse me just a moment."Elijah said gently before he kissed Rebekah on the cheek and went upstairs.

Klaus watched with an amused look as Elijah walked off while Rebekah glanced after him, confused, yet amused and gave Hayley the I told you so, look, at his dismissal before turning to look at Klaus.

"What happened to you?"Rebekah asked, eyeing the still fading bruise.

"Elijah already gave me a beating as a form of punishment for turning Elena into an Original and for Daggering her and him."Klaus answered stiffly.

"Can't say you didn't deserve that."Rebekah said, smirking while Hayley snickered in amusement.

"Shut up, the both of you."Klau growled out, glaring at the two girls before he left the room to do some Art in his his Art Studio. Hayley and Rebekah looked at one another before they burst out laughing.


	21. Acting Like A Child & A Pompous Ass

Elijah stood outside Elena's bedroom door, that actually used to be his room, and knocked politely."Go away, please."Came Elena's sharp, yet kind, reply to the knock.

"Elena, please, we need to talk."Elijah said calmly.

"Piss off, Elijah!"Elena snapped as soon as he finished talking. She didn't want to talk to him. Not now. Not about what happened at the Abattoir. Not until she calm down."There's nothing to talk about."Elena hissed.

"Elena, if you don't opening the door and let me in, I'll break the door."Elijah stated, sounding calm but Elena knew that he was anything but calm if he was threatening to kick down the door.

"Good luck with that."Elena said and lied down on the large bed, flipping through the pages of her Romani Grimoire and laughed coldly when she heard Elijah actually kick the door, only to be thrown back into the wall behind him."Gotta love the Protection Spells."Elena muttered, smiling to herself in glee.

However, that gleeful smile fell off her face when she heard a dark bang on her door, followed by the sound of wood cracking. Turning to look at the door, she started, eyes wide in shock and confusion when Elijah somehow managed to tear the door down. Sitting up and closing her Grimoire, which she placed next to her on the bed, Elena watched as the Oldest Original calmly step into the room, rearranging his suit jacket and dusting it off with his hands, as if there was actual dust on his jacket. 

"I did say that I would kick down the door and as you know, Elena, I always follow through with my plans."Elijah stated as he came to a stop, standing at arms reach.

"How?"Elena nearly choked out as stood up, eyeing Elijah warily."How the hell did you do that!?! There was a Protection Spell on my door! Not even an Original or a Hybrid could get through it and yet, you did!"Elena exclaimed and nearly snarled at the calm smile Elijah had on his face. It was type of mocking smile you'd have on your face as if you were talking about the weather.

"Yes, well, I am the Oldest Original, Elena."Elena glared angrily at Elijah, wanting to tear his throat out for talking to her as if she was a child."Now, now, no need to give me that look. I will explain but only after we've had a nice talk."Elena moved away when he walked towards her, only to sit down on the bed and pat the spot next to him.

Elena scoffed and crossed her arms."There's nothing to talk about, Elijah, so leave and fix door, why don't you or better yet, go tell Klaus that you destroyed my door. He won't be pleased"

"Oh, we've got plenty to talk about, Elena."Elijah said sharply and the female Original shivered at the way he said her name so sweetly and how he rolled the E in her name."As for the door, we can worry about that later."

"Ok, you know what? I'll humor you. What is it that we have to talk about?"Elena asked, raising an eyebrow at him and Elijah pursed his lips into a thin line.

"A number of things but until you sit down and act your age, I won't be saying anything nor will I be leaving either."Elijah stated.

"I am acting my age, thank you very much."Elena snarled and glared, allowing her fangs to poke out threateningly but the Older Original didn't feel threatened.

"No, you are acting like a brat."Elijah retorted calmly.

"And you're acting like a pompous ass."Elena said crudely.


	22. Questions & Answers Pt 1

"I'm going to choose to ignore that comment."Elijah stated, frowning up at Elena."Sit."It wasn't a request and Elena knew it but she was stubborn and she wasn't a dog either. _If Elijah wanted talk to someone like that, he might as well go and tell Klaus to sit, considering the fact that he is partly canine._ Elena thought furiously."Elena."Elijah warned when she made no move to do so."Very well then."Elijah said with a sigh of what Elena to believed to be a sigh of defeat, only it wasn't.

Elena's eyes widened and she let out a started yelp when Elijah grabbed her arm, which was still crossed over her other arm, and pulled the arm sharply, causing the Witchpire to stumble and fell right into Elijah's lap and he quickly caged her in his arms. Elena sat, frozen, no, she was paralysed, on Elijah's lap, shocked, dumbfounded, and flabbergasted by the fact that he had actually did something so un-Elijah-like. Elijah sighed softly to himself and ducked his head into Elena's head, allowing himself to relax but kept a firm grip on his prisoner. 

"Let go of me."Elena hissed.

"No."As soon as those words left Elijah's lips, the Hybrid started to struggle but while she knew that it was useless, she wouldn't give up and Elijah knew this so he decided to just wait for her to tire herself out."Are you done?"Elijah asked when Elena finally stopped struggling."Lovely."Elijah said when Elena didn't say anything."Now that you've worn yourself out and have hopefully calmed down, we need talk."

"Like what?"Elena said curtly.

"Many things, Elena, but lets start off with the simple one. You're an Original. An Original Witchpire. How?"Elijah asked. He had already heard Klaus' side of this story, now he wanted to hear the Lovely Elena's side.

Elena was silent for a few minutes before she started to explain from Klaus killing her for a second time and third time by being Daggered. At that time, Katherine took her place while Elena was Daggered because she had agreed with Klaus to go New Orleans. However, Klaus obviously stayed for many reasons. Mikael 2.0, AKA Alaric, Caroline, the Cure, and then she was woken up so that she could say goodbye to Jeremy and she had faked turning off her Humanity when she was around anyone who wasn't Klaus.

She then told Elijah how she destroyed the living room of the Manor back in Mystic Falls with her Magic, which became another reason for Elena to go after Katherine, after all Katherine was the only other living Petrova and she had been looking for her Doppelganger Bloodline so that she could use the next Doppelganger to gain her freedom from Klaus. Elijah listened with an interested and thoughtful look on his face as she told him what she knew.

"I see...."Elijah trailed off, frowning slight."You chose to confide in my Brother and not me, which led you to become a Vampire. An Original. An Original Witchpire Hybrid of your own kind. The only one of your kind."Elijah stated.

"You make it sound like I should have talked to you about all of that instead."Elena said in a snappy voice.

"That's right, you should have come to me instead of my Brother, Elena."Elijah said sharply and felt the younger Original tense in his arms. Sighing softly to himself, Elijah ducked his head into the crook of her neck, and if it was possible, the Witchpire tensed up even more when she felt the Noble Original's lips against her neck."I never wanted this to happen to you."Elijah muttered gently and raised his head.

"Well, it did and to be perfectly honest with you, I'm glad I became an Original."Elena retorted softly."Are you going to let me up, now?"

"No."Elijah nearly growled out and his grip tightened slightly around Elena's waist."I want to know more. Tell me, how is it that your Magic only came to life after your transition?"Elijah questioned her.

Elena grimaced."It was Bonnie's Grams, Sheila Bennett. She locked away my Magic in a similar way that Esther locked away Klaus' Wolf Side. The only difference is that while there was a way for Klaus to unlock his Werewolf Side, there wasn't suppose to be one for me."Elijah pursed his lips, hiding his rage towards the Bennett Bloodline."However, there's always a Loophole and Klaus unknownly found it for me..."Elena trailed off, her eyes narrowed in confusion."I still have no idea why she did it but I know she did it when I was very young so that I wouldn't grow up knowing that I had lost my Magic and felt empty, as if I was missing something."Elena explained and shrugged."What else do you want to know?"Elena asked, knowing through the bond, which was still in the first stage, that Elijah was very curious and interested about what had happened to her between when she had become an Original and to before he had awoken.

"Your Humanity. How long had it been on?"Elijah asked, wanting to know.

"The whole time. I never switched it off. Losing Jeremy hurt.... No, losing Jeremy was the worst thing imaginable, but I had Klaus to keep me grounded."Elena answered honestly and shivered at the growl that vibrated against her back."What, jealous?"Elena couldn't help but ask sassy.

"Maybe."Elijah said and Elena's jaw parted slightly in shock. 


	23. You Are Elena

Elena turned her head to look at Elijah with wide eyes, who stared back into her eyes with mixed emotions in his own eyes."Why?"Elena asked, trying to play off her shock.

"Because it should have been me who was there for you, to care for you, to keep you grounded, to keep you safe, to tell you that everything was going to be alright, even if it took you a long time to heal."Elijah answered possessively and Elena frowned slightly. While she was happy about the fact that he wanted to be the one who was there by her side while she went through every struggle, she didn't understand why. 

"You're not making any sense-I believe you do know that I am making sense, Elena."Elijah cut Elena off.

"Do you think I don't know?"Elijah asked cryptically, causing Elena to blink rapidly and raised an eyebrow in confusion."Do you think that I wouldn't find out?"

"Know what? Find out what?"Elena snapped, starting to feel annoyed at Elijah's cryptic questions.

"That you're my Eternal Mate."Once more, Elena went rigid in Elijah's arms and he chuckled weakly."Ever since I met you, I always knew but I stayed away, I kept my distance."

"Why?"Elena chocked out.

"Because, My Lovely and Precious Girl, that is what you wanted."Elena somehow managed to turn around in Elijah's tight grip with her legs bent into a kneeling position, resting on the bed on either side of Elijah's hips, straddling him and looking at him in confusion.

"That's what I wanted?"Elena echoed angrily."I wanted that, how could I have possibly wanted that, Elijah!?!"Elena nearly screamed in Elijah's face.

"You wanted to be Human, Elena."The brunette froze at Elijah's words."And I would do anything to keep you happy, even if that meant watching you grow up and have a Family, that is what you always wanted."

"Yeah, at one point that was what I wanted, Elijah, but I started to realise that it would never happen. All because of the Supernatural, because I am a Supernatural. I'm the Doppelganger...."Elena trailed off and shook her head."That sooner or later, I would be turned into a Vampire, willingly or not."Elena looked away as tears formed in her eyes."You could have saved me, Elijah."

"Saved you?"Elijah echoed, confused.

"From the Salvatore Brothers. If you had stepped in at some point, I wouldn't feel like replacement for someone else because I share their face."Elijah unwrapped one hand from around Elena's waist and reached up to cup the left side of her face, using his thumb to wipe away the tear that escaped her eye and made her look at him."If you had saved me from that stupid Love Triangle that the Salvatore Brothers had me tangled in, I wouldn't feel like this, or maybe, I still would."

"Feel like what, Elena?"Elijah nearly whispered, afraid of her answer.

"This insecurity of being a replacement for that Village Girl Tatia, or the Peasant Girl Katerina Petrova, or Sweet and Orphaned Katherine Pierce, or Hot and Sexy Katherine Pierce."Elena said, her bottom lip trembling."I'm a Doppelganger, Elijah and it hurts so much that people, Vampires, Werewolves, Witches, want me or expect me to be like my degrading Doppelgangers!"Elena snarled, her heightened emotions that had been building up finally broke free."I'm not them, I can't be them and I don't care if you're my Mate, Elijah, if you see me as a replacement for your precious _Katerina_ or _Tatia_, then leave me be."Elena glared, her eyes dark with a haunted look of deep depression, at Elijah, who stared back at her, his face frozen in an unreadable mask as he caressed her cheek gently.

"Your name is Elena."Elijah suddenly said, confusing Elena."You are not Tatia or Katherine."Elijah said strongly."You are Elena. You share their face, yes, but you are nothing like them. You are you, purely you. I see you and when I look at you, all I see as you, not them. I won't let you think that you're some cheap replacement for your Doppelgangers because you're not. There is a large difference between you and them, and I will show that to you everyday if I have to."Elijah vowed and Elena couldn't stop the waterworks from happening. She burst into tears and Elijah pulled her further into his embrace, having her hid her head in his chest and balled her eyes out while he ran his fingers through her hair.


	24. Questions & Answers Pt 2

After Elena finally calmed down and had stopped crying, she realised that they were now lying down on the bed with her head using Elijah's firm chest as a pillow. All the meanwhile, Elijah was holding her in a protective and loving embrace and was threading his fingers through her short hair. Closing her eyes, Elena inhaled deeply and was almost reduced to a purring mess at Elijah's scent. It was purely Elijah. The aftershave, fresh cut grass, summer's breeze, and an earthy smell that reminded Elena of the forest in Mystic Falls. Turning her head into the crook of Elijah's neck, Elena nuzzled the area and sighed deeply.

"Thank you."Elena whispered softly and felt Elijah's grip on her tighten slightly before relaxing.

Elena pulled away slightly within his arms to look into his eyes and gave him a weak smile. Elijah smiled back and gave her chaste kiss on her forehead before prepping her with kisses all over face, causing Elena to squeal in surprise and started to squirm in Elijah's arms, trying to get away as Elijah changed tactics by tickling her sides. After a few minutes, Elena begged for Elijah to stop.

"Never...."Elijah trailed off as he switched their positions so that Elena was under him and he was straddling her, looking down at her with loving eyes."Never, will I ever see you as Katerina or Tatia, Elena. Never have I even seen you as them since I met you. All I see when I look at you, is purely you. The Lovely Elena Gilbert. I love you and only you."As he said this, he had cupped the back of Elena's neck and kissed her, as their eyes closed, which she returned, pushing all of her love and passion into the kiss.

"I love you to, but...."Elena trailed off against Elijah's lips, causing the Oldest Original to pull away and open his eyes, which narrowed and Elena opened her own eyes, looking up at him."But I'm not Elena Gilbert, I'm Elena Mikaelson now. Elena Gilbert died the day she found out that her Brother, Jeremy Gilbert, was dead."Elena explained and Elijah's eyes darkened in sadness at the mention of Elena's recently deceased Younger Brother.

"I am so sorry-It's not your fault."Elena cut Elijah off.

"If anyone is at fault, Elijah, it's me.... And Klaus."Elena added after a brief pause."Klaus trusted Katherine to be loyal to him, knowing that she'd want her freedom but when news of that stupid Cure came to light, she knew she could use it against him."Elena explained and managed to get out of Elijah's grip to sit on the edge of the bed. Elijah was quick to sit next to her."We were all so stupid to believe that Katherine Pierce would be what we wanted her to be, but once again, Katherine out-wits everyone, even the intelligent Elijah Mikaelson."

"You're never going to let me live that one down, aren't you?"Elijah asked although he already knew the answer, judging by the amused smile on Elena's lips.

"Why?"Elena suddenly asked and Elijah raised an eyebrow at her."Why did you do it if you knew that I was your Eternal Mate, why did you get together with Katherine, especially after you promised me Always and Forever, Elijah?"Elena asked him the one question he had been dreading to hear from her and he sighed deeply.

"To be completely honest with you, Elena, I never loved Katerina."Elena scoffed, giving him a look that said, yeah right, like I'd believe that."It's true. I cared for her, yes, I believed that she could still be that sweet peasant girl I knew a long time ago, but I didnt want her. I wanted the face she wore. I wanted you."Elena's breathing hitched and she looked at Elijah, her eyes wide."I knew that it was you back then."Elena's mouth and lips suddenly went dry at his words as embarrassment reared it's way up intp her cheeks."The Bond, even if it is as undeveloped as it is, it knew who you were. It was screaming in my mind that the person who stood before me was not Katerina but my Mate, my Eternal Mate. I never kissed Katerina, I kissed you, Elena."Elijah cupped the side of her cheek and caressed it as he looked deeply into her eyes."I don't want her, I want you. I've always wanted you and I will not stop wanting you.... The question is, do you want me?"

Elena stared at him, eyes wide and her mouth parted slightly."Of course I want you. Doesn't I love you mean that I want you?"Elena suddenly asked, pursing her lips into a frown.

"Maybe, maybe not."Elijah said teasingly and Elena stared at him, confused before a lightbulb went off in her head and she turned the top half of her body to face Elijah and grabbed his hands in hers.

"I love you, Elijah Mikaelson."Elena said firmly as she looked him straight in the eyes."I will love you, Always and Forver. Even for Eternity, I will love you because Eternity is a long time, a very long time, Elijah and that's what we have."A warm smile made it's way onto Elijah's face as he saw that Elena meant every word that she spoke.

"I love you too. Always and Forver, Elena, Always and Forever."Elijah vowed and they smiled at one another."Now, we have business to attend to with our Family."With that said, Elijah got up, pulling Elena to her feet and ignored her groan of protest as he led her out to his Study.

Calling for Klaus and Rebekah, who told Hayley come to come with her since they were downstairs and Hayley couldn't hear Elijah calling for a Family meeting, to come to the Study, Elijah walked in and had Elena sit down behind the desk while he had his hands placed on top of the chair she was sitting in as Klaus, Rebekah, and Hayley came in. Hayley chose to lean against the wall while Rebekah and Klaus sat down in front of Elena, smirking at her and she glowered back at them, daring them to say something. Meanwhile, Hayley, while not knowing what happened up stairs, got the idea that Elijah and Elena were beginning their relationship as Eternal Mates and inwardly cheered. Elijah suddenly cleared his throat and everyone turned their attention to him as he gave them a look that said behave.

"Everything that brought us here to New Orleans was a lie."Elijah finally said and Elena tilted her head, Klaus narrowed his eyes, Rebekah pursed her lips, and Hayley crossed her arms."This story that Sophie Deveraux fabricated, this struggle for control of the French Quarter, this war between Vampires and Witches, wasn't over territory at all."Elijah explained, looking between everyone."This was over Davina. Eight months ago, Sophie Deveraux and her Sister, Jane-Anne lost everything. Now, four months after that, a young, pregnant girl wanders into their restaurant."Hayley hid her emotions at that, she felt humiliated that she was manipulated once again to be used as nothing more then collateral damage."Suddenly, all hope is renewed. Jane-Anne actually sacrificed her life so that her Sister could use you to find Davina."Klaus frowned deeply as he looked up at Elijah."If Sophie Deveraux is successful in capturing Davina, she can return Jane-Anne's Daughter back to life."Elena felt ill. Those girls who had died in some silly, or maybe not silly, Harvest were a year younger then she was when she had died for Kalus to turn into a Hybrid."We thought we'd come here to wage war for power. This is about Family."Elijah placed his hands on Elena's shoulders, noticing the tension in her body and rubbed said shoulders gently to keep her calm."In order to return her Niece to life, Sophie Deveraux will fight to the death. That makes her more dangerous then anyone."Everyone looked at each other, letting Elijah's words sink in.


	25. Rebekah & Elena Have A Chat

After learning about Sophie's true intentions, Elena found herself on the second floor balcony, looking out at the night sky."It's hard, isn't it."Came a familiar voice from behind Elena, who didn't bother turning to face the owner of the voice.

"What is, Bekah?"Elena asked, playing her crossed arms on the rail and leaned on them.

"Being a Mikaelson."Rebekah stated, smirking slightly, as she came to stand next to Elena and did the same thing as her.

"I think being a Doppelganger is harder then being a Mikaelson."Elena retorted tiredly.

Rebekah's smirk faded into a frown."I never did apologise, you know."

Elena glanced over at Rebekah in confusion."What are you talking about?"

"Tatia."Rebekah stated and they both grimaced in distaste for the only Human Petrova to have ever lived."I said she was prettier then you."

"I'm sure she was."Elena replied softly and glanced back up at the night sky."From what the Salvatore Brothers told me, she used her beauty as an allure to draw the Village Boys to her."

"True, she did do that and no one but the parents, and a few young women, of the Village Boys cared that she had a child out of wedlock...."Rebekah trailed off, disgusted and slightly envious."But I was wrong."Elena glanced back at Rebekah, raising an eyebrow."You're actually prettier then her. Your hairstyle suits you and it works for you. Plus, you're kind, beautiful, brave, loyal.... You're everything that Tatia never was and never could be. Hell, not even she would have been brave enough to Dagger me."The smile that had been forming on Elena's face disappeared at Rebekah's last sentence and she looked the other way.

"I didn't want to."Elena said in a small voice.

"What?"Rebekah said questionably and looked at Elena, who still refused to look at her.

"I didn't want to Dagger you, Bekah."Elena said more loudly.

"I know you didn't but you still did, besides, I understand-I didn't want to kill you or Klaus!"Elena suddenly yelled and stood up from her leaning position, straightening her back as she looked back at Rebekah, who did the same and narrowed her eyes at Elena.

"I wanted Klaus gone, gone as in leave Mystic Falls, not dead. I wanted Mikael to scare him into running away but Mikael wanted him dead. Bonnie wanted him dead. Caroline wanted him dead. Alaric wanted him dead. Damon wanted him dead. Stefan wanted him dead. Hell, even Jeremy, and Tyler, who was still Sired to Klaus at the time, wanted him dead."Elena stated as tears formed in her eyes."Everyone, but you and I, wanted Klaus dead. I didn't want to Dagger you but Damon made do it."Rebekah's eyes darkened in realisation. Compulsion. Elena had been compelled."I wanted to be your friend. I wanted you to see that not every Petrova Doppelganger was the same. I wanted you to see me as me, not as Katherine or Tatia, just me."Elena wiped away the tears that started to escape her eyes.

"Oh, Elena...."Rebekah whispered and pulled Elena into a hug filled with love, understanding, acceptance, and forgiveness."I do see you as you and anyone who can't is a fool, Little Sister."

"Thank you, Bekah."Elena mumbled, leaning into Rebekah's embrace. Neither girl noticed Klaus or Elijah standing at the entrance of the balcony, watching them with smiles on their faces, knowing that Elena and Rebekah were alright.


	26. Grocery List

The next morning, Elena found herself waking up from the most peaceful sleep she had needed for nearly a week. Sitting up, Elena glanced at the spot next to her and chuckled. Elijah was an early riser. Shaking her head, Elena got up, not caring that she was wearing one of Elijah's shirts that she had been using as a nighty and it went down to her thighs, but she did have a pair of her own shorts on underneath so that Klaus or Rebekah, or even Hayley for that matter don't get the wrong idea. Then again, they'd probably still think that they had sex no matter how many times she and Elijah deny it.

Elena and Elijah had talked more about their relationship last night before bed, and made the decision to go slow, for Elena's own sake, and Elijah was completely understanding as to why and he felt very ashamed that he had also been another person to cause Elena to feel inferior to her Doppelgangers and had vowed to make it up to her in whatever way he could and would be able to.

Walking over to the door, which Elijah had fixed within records time and shocked Elena, because she didn't think that Elijah knew how to fix a door, the Witchpire, after checking her hair in the mirror, so that it wasn't a mess and it wasn't, opened the door and stepped out into the hallway to find Hayley coming out of her own room. Hayley beamed at Elena and walked over to her.

"Morning."Hayley said, looking Elena over and smirked.

"Goodmorning, Hayley. And before you say anything, nothing happened."Elena said and gave her a warning look. Hayley put her hands up in mock surrender before they made their way downstairs and to the kitchen while chatting.

As they came closer to the kitchen, Elena not realised that classical music was playing in the living room but there was a mouthing watering smell of blood that was also coming from the living room and she quickly shook her head, getting rid of the bloodlust within seconds as they entered the living room. Hayley glanced at Elena, wondering what was wrong but the moment they stepped into the living room, she realised what the problem was and was once again amazed by Elena's self-control. After shooting Klaus and Elijah withering glares for making Elena uncomfortable, Hayley rested her hand on her stomach and rubbed said stomach before heading into the kitche.

The Brothers had seen Hayley's glare and the look on Elena's face. Klaus was inwardly cursing himself for not remembering that while Elena was a Baby Vampire with a lot of self-control, she still had the urges of a week old Baby Vampire if even the slightist hint of blood reached their noses. Elijah, while guilty over the fact that he had forgotten about Elena being Daggered before she was even a month old Vampire, was incredibly proud of her self-control. Elena looked between Klaus and Elijah, raising an eyebrow and wondered if she should ask if they were back to being Brothers again or enemies.

"Do I even want to know what this is about?"Elena asked, gesturing between them and the dead body.

"Not really, no."Klaus said briskly and the Witchpire looked at the Werepire before looking at Elijah.

When Elijah didn't say anything, Elena glanced one last time the body before she walked into the Kitchen and straight over to the fridge to grab a blood-bag as Elijah came in a few seconds after she had started to pour the blood into a glass while Hayley was rummaging around, looking for something to eat. Elijah leaned against the wall of the doorway, watching them with a smile on his face.

"Good morning."Elijah said coolly, yet happily.

"Morning, Elijah."Elena replied, smiling slightly as she took a sip of her cup of blood.

"Hello."Hayley said softly before Elijah went to the cupboard next to the doorway as the back door opened and Rebekah came in."Listen. I know I'm the only one in this house that actually drink milk,"Hayley looked between her Hybrid friend and the two siblings as Elijah pulled out some food, cereal."but would it kill any of you to make sure it's on the grocery list?"The pregnant Wolf asked.


	27. I Win

"Speaking of, add bleach."Rebekah added as she walked out of the kitchen.

"I'll go shopping today then."Elena grumbled, suddenly annoyed."Or maybe I could make Klaus do it."Hayley huffed a laugh.

"Not in a million years will you ever see me in a shopping market for just anyone, Little Sister!"Klaus called out to Elena.

"If you want to keep your baby alive, Nik, you need to feed the Mother!"Elena retorted back and was met with silence."I win."Elena said smugly and smirked at Hayley, who was grinning, and Elijah, who walked over to her side and kissed her on the cheek lovingly and she rested her head against Elijah's shoulder after he had put a bowl on the table, which neither girl had notice him grab.

"You know, I do hope my Siblings were hospitable towards you in my absence."Elijah said, turning his attention to Hayley, as she shut the fridge after pulling out a bottle of juice."I know for one thing that I don't have to worry about Elena."

"We get along quite well and we both love to terrorise Klaus, don't we, Hayley?"Elena said the last part jokingly and Hayley nodded in mock agreement before turning her attention back to Elijah, who had wrapped one arm around Elena's waist.

"In your absence as you like to call it, which is a way-too-polite way of saying that your Brother put a dagger in your heart,"Hayley started off."I have been attacked by French Quarter Vampires."Elena growled lowly at that while Elijah looked displeased.

"We have to live in a Plantation House with a secret Dungeon full of Coffins and skeletons."Elena pipped up, looking disgusted and Elijah's eyes darkened and his grip Elena's waist tightened. He knew what Elena was talking about and was not happy at all with Klaus in that moment.

"Plus, I was nearly murdered by Witches who are convinced that my baby is Lucifer."Elijah smiled slightly as he put the cereal in the bowl before moving a bottle of milk into sight, unscrewing the lid."Oh..... Milk."Elena grinned at Hayley, who glared and looked embarrassed."They've been.... fine..."Hayley looked up at Elijah."Weirdly protective."

"Hey!"Elena exclaimed in mock outrage.

"Except Elena, of course. Her protectiveness is apart of her and I love her for that...."Hayley trailed off and smiled at Elena, who smiled back kindly."I know I have the both of you to thank for that."

"I should hope you're thankful because the first day back from my slumber, I had to risk getting Daggered by Klaus just so that you'd be here, standing and breathing."Elena sassed but was still smiling while Elijah glanced away for a second.

"I'm just happy to see that you're both in one piece."Elijah slid the bowl over to Hayley before snatching Elena's cup from her, causing her to gasp in shock

"Elijah!"Elena exclaimed in surprise, not expecting him to do something like that and glared at him as he took a small sip before handing the cup back to her.

"Back to the murderous Witches,"Elijah said, acting like he hadn't done anything"I have some concerns."

"They're evil."Elena stated bluntly.

"And my life are still magically linked to Sophie Deveraux, which is not comforting."Hayley said, looking worried and lost.

"Yes. I think it's time we took care of that little problem concerning your Link to Miss. Deveraux."Elijah said, vowing to take care of the problem.


	28. Elijah Finishes Elena's Spell

"I'm working on it, Elijah, Hayley."Elena spoke up and Elijah looked at her sharply."I just need a little more time."Hayley smiled in understanding."Witchcraft and Romani Magic are completely different and I wish I could use Witchcraft Magic without Davina know but I can't because then she'll find out that Klaus, Rebekah, Elijah, and I aren't living some Hotel near Quarter and could tell Marcel, which could put you in a lot more danger then with the Witches."Elena said, running a hand through her short hair and sighed softly to herself.

"I know and I'm grateful with what you're doing, Elena."Hayley said, smiling sadly at the frustrated Witchpire.

"I'm all for it."Rebekah, who had heard their conversation, said happily, coming back into the kitchen."As soon as they're Unlinked, we get to leave this crap town."

"And go where, back to Mystic Falls?"Elena retorted and Rebekah shot her look.

"I was thinking New York, actually."Rebekah shot back as she dragged the body."Who do we have to kill?"She directed her question to Elijah, causing Hayley and Elena to look at him.

"Probably no one."Hayley gave Elijah a look while Elena raised an eyebrow."All right. Potentially, everyone."Elijah said in defeat.

"That's fine with me as long as they're not an innocent, then I have no problem getting my hands dirty."Elena chirped.

"Elena."Elijah said in a stern scolding tone."You're not killing anyone."Elena looked at him in shock for a second but knew better then to fight with him.

"Fine. I'll harm them then, not kill them. I'll leave the killing for you and Klaus then."Elena grumbled and quickly finished her cup while Hayley hid a smirk as she ate her breakfast.

Elena had been wanting to kill someone for a while now and there were a few people on her list. At the top was Katherine, followed closely by Anges. Originally, it had been Damon she wanted to kill but Agnes had made it to second place due to the the stunt she pulled on Hayley out at the Bayou, so Damon came in third. Elijah noticed the look in her eyes and sighed softly, shaking her head. In his opinion, she had been hanging around Klaus for too long.

Elijah dragged Elena into the living room, where he had left his Mother's Grimoire and Elena's Grimoires, which he had decided to borrow when he had woken up an hour before Elena had risen. The first one he had borrowed left him displeased by what was inside. The Spells were the type of that Travelers use and since it was written in Elena's handwriting, Elijah guessed that she couldn't be bothered listening to her Ancestors whispering in her ears. So he had gone back into the room and grabbed another Grimoire, and found that it was not only written in Elena's handwriting but was filled with Romani Spells writen in Romanian.

Elijah was inwardly glad to he could not only speak Romanian but could read it without having to look up the translation. However, the book wasn't completed since Elena was duplicating the Linking Spell & Unlinking Spell into Romani Spells, she was finished on the Linking Spell, but not the Unlinking Spell, which was nearly finished and he wondered how much time his Mate had spent trying to change certain word pieces to make it work because it looked very complicated. However, even though Elijah was never that good at Witchcraft, he did know some Roma Tribes who had been willing to show him their Spell Books and how to word a Spell correctly.

"Strange,"Elijah said to his Siblings."I don't recall any pixie dust for the Coffin I was recently forced to endure."Elena cleared her throat to hide her laughter as Elijah opened up his Mother's Grimoire and Elena's Romani Grimoire.

"What are you doing with Mother's Spell Book?"Rebekah asked, glancing from the book to Elijah.

"And what are you doing with mine?"Elena questioned him and made a noise of protest when he pulled out a pen from his inner pocket and looked between his Mother's Unlinking Spell and Elena's, writing down the finishing touches of the Spell while Rebekah stared at him in shock and Klaus, who had heard Elena's protest and had turn to see what was going on, looked horrified."Elijah, stop! You're writing in ink!"Elena exclaimed and just as Elijah finished writing the Spell, she snatched the Grimoire from him. Elena only wrote her Spells in ink when she they were completed and there were no mistakes to muck up the Spell.

"Your welcome."Elijah said charmingly and with a hint of smugness to his voice.

"You..."Elena cut herself off as she realised what he said and looked down at the Unlinking Spell and her jaw nearly hit the floor before looking up at Elijah, eyes wide."How?"Elena choked out, shocked by the fact that Elijah would know something like that."How? I've been stuck for nearly a whole week trying to figure it out and you just...."The Witchpire trailed off angrily, not able to finish off her sentence.

Elijah merely smiled at her lovingly."After Niklaus lied to me and left before I could be Daggered, I met a few Romani Magic Users, who trusted me enough to know their Romani Spells."Elena looked slightly envious but that feeling quickly disappeared and she sighed.

"Thank you."Elena mumbled."Although, the next time you do that, warn me please."Elena stated firmly and Elijah nodded in understanding.


	29. Meeting Davina In Person

"As for what I am doing with Mother's Spell Book, well, for exchange for my freedom, I promised the Witch Davina"He tore out a page and Elena winced. Esther may have been a devious bitch but her Spells were amazing. To just see Elijah tear a page from the book made Elena a bit angry."that I would share a few pages with her from our Mother's Grimoire."Rebekah's eyes narrowed."To help her to learn control of her Magic. Thought we'd begin with a Chanelling Spell."

"I thought you'd have her Unlink Hayley from Sophie Deveraux."Klaus commented.

"Well, Elena here seems to have everything she needs now to do the Spell herself, so I don't see the point in making a child do the Spell."Elijah stated and Elena was pleased that she didn't have to argue with Elijah about letting her have a little more time to complete her Romani Unlinking Spell and that Davina, being as young as she is, would pass out from doing an Unlinking Spell no matter how much Magic she has."However, Davina will be sharing her Magic with Elena so that the Elena won't pass out from doing the Unlinking Spell on her own."

"What?"Elena exclaimed and shut her book as she turned sharply to Elijah and glared at him."Elijah, I don't need Davina's help."

"I do not care, Lovely. I will not allow you to fall unconscious because you tired yourself out in the process. You said so yourself last night that your Romani Magic is still growing."Elijah said sharply, leaving no room for arguement and Elena glowered at him.

Elijah merely turned his attention to his Siblings."Now, Sophie brought us to this Town under false pretences. She doesn't just want us to take down Marcel and his minions. She wants to take Davina back, so she yolked her own cause to ours with Magic threats and half truths, well no more. As of now, our deal with Sophie Deveraux is null and void."A smirk formed on Klaus' lips and Elijah turned to look at him."Niklaus, I need you to come with Elena and I."Rebekah started to get up."Elena and I need five minutes alone with Davina. You need to make certain that we are not interrupted."Elijah turned to Rebekah."You stay here and watch Hayley."

"How did I get elected super nanny to a pregnant Wolf!?!"Rebekah raged as Elijah walked away, dragging a still glowering Elena with him.

"More importantly,"Klaus said, standing up."who put him in charge?"Klaus asked as he followed Elena and Elijah out of the Planation House but came to a stop at the doorway, looking amused as they continuted walking towards Elijah's car."I think you two are forgetting something."The Werepire called out to them, cauisng the couple to pause and look at him with raised eyebrows."Your state of clothing, Little Sister?"Elena blinked and looked down at her clothes, only for her eyes to widen in horror and she ripped herself free of Elijah's grip, which had gone slack, and Vamp-Sped inside the house to get changed."I don't believe I would ever think that my own Brother would drag his Mate around in public-Niklaus, think over your words very carefully before you say anymore."Elijah cut Klaus off, who froze at his cold and harsh voice before chuckling to himself as Elena came back, wearing a low cut blue top, a grey shirt with tights on underneath, and ankle high boots.

"Not a word to anyone, Klaus."Elena hissed as she walked pass Klaus and towards Elijah's car.

Elena got in the passenger seat, meaning that Klaus would have it sit in the back while Elijah drived. When they got to the Church, Elijah retold Klaus his instructions before he and Elena Vamp-Sped up to the Church and into the Attic while Klaus hiding in the shadows, playing Guard, and they stood at the entrance of the Attic Room with Elijah standing behind Elena and for a couple of seconds, they watched the young Witch draw.

Elijah then rested all of his weight on his shoulder, which he leaned against on one side of the door-frame, and the arm which was connected to his shoulder, was wrapped around Elena's waist loosely as he reached out with his other arm and knocked firmly on the opposite side of the door-frame, drawing Davina's attention to them. Davina beamed brightly when she saw Elijah but then became wary when she saw the same odd Witch, that felt like a Vampire, an Original Vampire, that was in here days ago but had looked transparent. Davina suddenly remembered what Marcel told her. There was an Original Witchpire named Elena and she was with the Mikaelsons.

"I made you a promise."Elijah said, holding up the covered piece of paper which contained a Spell.

"Come in, Elijah."Davina said, speaking his name so that she was directing her invite only to the Older Original. Elena moved out of his arm and to the side of the door, staying outside the so called barrier that kept Vampires out."You're the Original Witchpire."Elena's gaze sharpened at the Title."You're Elena Mikaelson."Davina said confidently.

"And you're the powerful Little Witch"Elena said, pointing at Davina, who stared back at her coolly."that not only wiped my memory of this place,"She gestured around the room."but also had the guts to slam my soul back into my body."Elena suddenly appeared in front of Davina, shocking the younger Witch."That hurt."Elena hissed, Vamping out and baring her fangs threateningly in Davina's face, making the the Witch grimace in fear."However,"Elena moved back slightly, her features returning to normal."if it wasn't for the fact that you gave Elijah back to me and my Family, I would have drained you the moment I found you for that little stunt."A shiver of fear raced up Davina's spine at her words.


	30. Yes Or No?

"Elena."Elijah sighed, shaking his head. Elena really had been around Klaus for to long. Elena appeared by his side and looked up at him with a raised eyebrow."Forgive her. She hasn't been herself since she's been hanging around Niklaus."

"How'd you get inside?"Davina asked, looking back at Elena as she tried to sound confident but her trembling voice gave away her fear."You're a Vampire."

"And a Witch. The Original Witchpire, remember? Being half Witch allows me to enter an owned property without invitation."Elena said sassy and crossed her arms while narrowing her eyes on Davina."But we're not here to talk about me. We're here because you want to control your Magic. Unfortunately for me, that means that I have to stick around and give you pointers."

"I don't need your help."Davina said arrogantly and Elena raised an eyebrow at her before scoffing.

"Listen, you may be this all powerful Witch, Davina, but the Spells, that belonged to Elijah's Mother, are very powerful and there's a chance you could pass out or fall into a coma."Elena explained, well actually she lied through her teeth. She needed Davina to let her stay so that she could secretly use Davina's Magic to aid her in Unlinking Hayley from Sophie."I'm here to make sure that doesn't happen and if the latter does happen, there's a chance that Elijah won't be able to stop Klaus from putting me back in my box."

"You're afraid of Klaus."Davina stated in disblief.

"No, I'm not."Elena retorted sharply and Elijah gave her a stern look, which she ignored."I'm not afraid of Klaus, I'm not even afraid of being Daggered, although, let me tell you, it sucks big time. So, are you going to let me stay and help you or not."Davina stared at Elena with hard eyes before glancing at Elijah, who nodded gently, silently telling Davina that she could trust Elena.

Elena noticed this but she didn't say anything, only waiting for Davina's answer."Fine."Davina said in defeat before looking at Elijah."Now, about that Spell?"Davina asked and he walked over to her, placing the piece of paper, which contained the Spell, down on the table."The Spell of Chanelling?"Davina exclaimed, not excited at all."I learned this Spell a long time ago."

"Really? Then you'll have no problem Chanelling Elena's Magic."Elijah said, gesturing to Elena, who had sat down with her own Grimoire resting on her lap with with the Unlinking Spell Page opened.

Davina looked between them, eyes narrowed."What's the catch?"Davina asked, realising that there was something different about Elena.

"The catch, Davina,"Elena spoke up."is that my Magic is not Ancestral or normal Witchcraft Magic. It old Magic. Romani Magic."Davina's eyes widened in shock and realisation."Chanelling someone who wields the same tyep of Magic that you use is easy, but if you ever met someone who wields a different type of Magic, like Romani Magic, i's harder. If you can Chanel me until midnight, you pass and I'll teach you some Spells."

"How can you teach me anything? You're a Romani Witch, me? I'm an Ancestral Witch. Your Spells and my Spells are too different."

Elena chuckled softly."No, they're not. At least not to me. My Witch Bloodline is all over the place. I'm part Traveler, part Gypsy, part Witch. I can use any type of Magic I want but I prefer to use Romani Magic."Davina looked dumbfounded."If you fail, I won't let Elijah give you anymore of his Mother's Spells. So, what do you say? Yes or no?"

Davina stared at Elena for a few seconds before looking away then back at her."Ok, but I want the full story as well."

"What full story?"The Witchpire echoed.

"About you."Elijah looked between them, realising that Davina reminded him so much of Elena when he and her made deals and now Elena reminded him of himself when agreed to her terms."About your past, how you're half Vampire, half Witch, and how come no one has ever heard of Elena Mikaelson."

"Fine. But let me warn you if you do pass, my story isn't all bright and filled with rainbows and unicorns."Elena stated.


	31. Davina Has Romani Magic

"You know, this is a lot more easier then I thought."Davina said, surprised by how well they were Channeling their Magic.

Davina had her eyes open while Elena had her eyes closed in concentration. The Witchpire and the Harvest Witch were sitting on the floor, opposite each other at arms lengths, with Davina's hands covering Elena's hands, which were holding a Sanguinem Knot while Elena's Grimoire laid on the floor in between them, opened on the Linking and Unlinking pages.

"Surprisingly, you're right."Elena couldn't help but agree.

Elena had asked Davina nicely if they could Channel each other to see if they could not only balance each other's Magic out so that it was easy for Davina to Chanel Elena's Magic but so that she could use Davina's Magic to help Unlink Hayley from Sophie and so that she could get a better understanding of Davina's Magic. Not that she told Davina about the last two.

"So what are you doing, exactly?"Davina asked Elena curiously, looking down at the Sanguinem Knot with interest.

"I converted the Witchcraft Spell of Unlinking into a Romani Unlinking Spell. Now, I'm testing it out."Elena said, trying to be as cryptic as possible.

"But to test it out, you'd have to Link someone or something to another object...."Davina trailed off thoughtfully."I'm also guessing you turned the Spell of Linking into a Romani Linking Spell."Elena merely nodded."This has to mean that you need a lot of power."Davina stated, raising an eyebrow at Elena.

"That's right-"Elena was cut off by her phone going off. Sighing, she and Davina stopped Channelling each other and let the Sanguinem Knot fall on top of Elena's Grimoire so that Elena could pull out her phone and looked at the Caller ID. YOUR NEGOTIATOR."Klaus."Elena grumbled and shook her head in disbelief. While she had been Daggered, Klaus had been the one in charge of her body and items, including her phone, so he must have been the one to add his contact and his Siblings' contacts to her phone."Elijah-_Elena, you need to hurry._"Elijah cut her off, shocking her slightly and she would have been angry at him interrupting her but his tone caught her attention. He sounded worried, concerned, and very pissed off.

"Why, what's wrong!?!"Elena exclaimed, getting Davina's attention but the chocolate haired brunette ignored her.

"_Sophie Deveraux was attacked by Agnes' and her Followers and now Hayley is in a critical condition._"Elijah stated cryptically, trying not to worry the Witchpire to much but that wasn't helping Elena. 

Elena suddenly remembered their Bond, their every undeveloped Bond, and tapped into it. Pushing a little Magic into it when she only got waves of Elijah's emotions, Elena tried to find out what happened to Sophie by looking through Elijah's memories or what was on his mind at this very moment. As soon as she found out what Elijah was thinking and what was replaying on his mind over and over again, Elena cursed at Elijah's thoughts. She really wanted to kill those Witches now.

As she watched the memory of Sophie telling Elijah and Klaus what Agnes did to her, and in doing so, did to Hayley. Distantly, Elena heard Elijah groan over the phone in pain of their Bond being forced open by Magic, silently apologising, Elena pulled away from the Bond as gently as she could and blinked rapidly a few times as she hung up on Elijah, who had been trying to get her attention by calling her name, before she looked at Davina, who was staring at her in open curiosity.

"We need to the Unlinking Spell, now."Elena said in a cold and dark commanding voice, which shocked Davina and sent shivers of fear up and down her spine.

"Why? What's going on!?!"Davina asked, worried and fearful. _Why would someone need to be Unlinked!?!_ Davina thought in confusion and tried to figure out how it happened.

Elena sighed, knowing she had no choice."Davina,"Elena said, grabbing the dark haired brunette by the shoulders and made the young Witch look at her."I need you to listen to me very carefully."Elena said a voice filled with authority, gaining Davina's attention."My friend is pregnant and she means a lot me, meaning she means a lot to my Family. Because if she means a lot to me, that puts her and her Baby Girl in danger."Davina's insides froze at that and she looked at Elena with a horror-stricken look on her face."A Witch linked herself to my friend as leverage, knowing that I would do anything to keep her and that baby safe, my Family would do anything to keep her safe just to keep me happy."Elena explained, twisting her words to suit her because she knew from what Klaus told her of his talk with Davina, she didn't like him."Another Witch used some sort of Dark Object on the Linked Witch and now my friend's Baby Girl is in danger of dying before her time. Please, help me undo that Knot."Elena gestured to the Sanguinem Knot."Please."Elena begged. Hell, she would get on her knees and bow her head like a submissive Dog just for Davina to help her.

"Even if I could, how? You said it yourself. Romani Magic and Witchcraft Magic don't mix!"Davina exclaimed, voice filled with tear."We can balance one another's Magic-Davina, you have Romani Magic!"Elena cut Davina off, causing the younger Witch to freeze and stare at Elena in shock, confusion, and disbelief.

"That's not possible."Davina whispered so low that Elena almost didn't hear her if it wasn't for the fact that she was standing so close to Davina and she had sensitive hearing.

"No, it is possible. I said that I'm three different types of Witches, Davina. I know you're Romani Witch because remember how I came here, like I was Astral-Projecting myself?"Davina nodded."That's not Astral-Projecting, that's Astral-Walking. Astral-Walking is where I walk in a Spirit like Realm, only I don't see ghosts or dead Supernaturals. Listen, only a Gypsy or someone who at least has Gypsy Blood in their veins could have seen me."Elena explained as quickly as possible."I'll tell you everything, I promise, but right now, I need to save my friend and her baby, so please, help me."

"I'll do it."Davina said, noticing the desperate look in Elena's brown eyes.

Elena sighed in relief."Let's do this then."


	32. Unlinking Hayley From Sophie

Davina and Elena set to work. First, Elena had Davina focus on pulling her Romani Magic to the surface of her fingers before making her do the same with her Witchcraft Ancestral Magic, trying to make Davina understand the different between the two types of Magic she had. Davina told Elena that her Romani Magic felt more Spiritual and free then her Ancestral Magic, which felt more like nature and controlled.

Elena told her that she tell her why the two felt so different at another time. Second, the two Witches practised speaking the the Spell with Elena's Grimoire first before practising without the Grimoire. When they were sure that the Spell was spoken correctly, the Witchpire grabbed the Sanguinem Knot and held it while the Harvest Witch's hands cupped Elena's hands. Closing her eyes, Davina focused on sharing her Romani Magic with Elena, who also had her eyes closed. 

"_Cheshmatos Doar în Liga Omniană._"As Elena and Davina chanted the Spell, they moved their hands to hold the pieces of rope loosely and slid their hands along it."_Și Bingol Cordite....._"They trailed off just as the clock hit nine o'clock and let go of the Sanguinem Knot completely.

Opening their eyes, they watched in amazement and relief as the Sanguinem Knot untied itself in mid air and became a straight line. They sighed in relief before feeling the after effects of using their Magic and putting too much into the Spell. With a gasp, Davina's eyes rolled into the back of her head as she fell unconscious, falling backwards on her bed while Elena fell to the floor, eyes had also rolled into the back of her head as she fell unconscious as well. 

When Elena woke up, she found herself in Elijah's arms, being carried down the stairs of the Church Attic."Elijah?"Elena questioned him weakly. Her voice raspy and dry as the Sahara Desert."Hayley.... The baby?"Elena asked.

"Shh..."Elijah hushed her gently."They're safe.... Sleep, My Precious Girl."Elijah mumbled as he walked into the Church and down the aisle, ignoring all the dead bodies on the floor as he headed to the front doors and Elena's eyes slid close and she fell back into a deep slumber, ignoring the scent of blood.

When she next awoke, it was to hearing Elijah call out Hayley's name before he must have called Rebekah's Number because she heard;"_Goodbye means goodbye, Elijah._"Elena pursed her lips as she sat up. She knew that Rebekah was going to leave sooner or later but she had hoped that Rebekah wouldn't have left in the early stage of Hayley's pregnancy.

"Is she with you?"Elijah asked, concerned and hopeful.

"_What the hell are you talking about?_"Rebekah exclaimed in confusion.

"Hayley is gone. Where is she?"As soon as those words left Elijah's mouth, did Elena finally understand what was going on. Throwing the covers off, Elena got out of bed and Vamp-Sped out of the room and into Hayley's room.

"What do you mean she's gone!?!"Elena exclaimed, standing in front of Elijah and glared at him.

"_What!?!_"They heard Rebekah yell.

Before Rebekah could say anything, Klaus walked into the room, standing in the doorway."Klaus?"Elena asked warily, noticing the dark look on his face and Elijah turned to look at his Younger Brother.

"Marcel was here."Klaus stated and Elena and Elijah looked at one another, eyes wide before they looked back at Klaus. Elijah's eyes had narrowed as he lowered his phone while Elena crossed her arms and glared.


	33. Accusing Marcel

Elena, wearing a one sided red long sleeve crop top, black jeans, and ankle high boots, watched from the shadows, along with Klaus and Elijah, in disgust at what Marcel was doing. He was making his Nightwalkers fight so that they had a chance of getting a Daylight Ring. Turning to look at Klaus from her spot on the opposite side of the Abattoir, she raised an eyebrow at him and he smirked back at her before Vamp-Sped away and then Elena heard a Vampire's neck being snapped and the crowd became silent. Turning back to said crowd, Elena shook her head with a smirk and out of the corner of her eyes, she saw Elijah looking at her, a small smirk playing on his face.

"Good evening."Klaus greeted Marcel, but his tone was void of any emotion except coldness."I'd like a word."

"What do you think you're doing?"Marcel asked, his tone just as cold.

"Now, now, Marcel,"Elena said, stepping out of the shadows and Marcel, unnoticed by everyone else but Elijah, Elena, and Klaus, tensed."is that any way to speak to your own Sire and Adoptive Father?"Marcel visibly grimaced and Elena's smirk widened.

"I'll ask again; What do you think you're doing?"Marcel demanded to know as he glanced between Elena and Klaus.

"It appears"The Nightwalkers, who were crowding Elijah, made a path for Elijah and watched him warily as he walked through."that we've interupted a collection of filthy amateurs."Elijah came to stand in between Klaus and Elena, putting a hand on the small of Elena's back."We've come here for the girl. Give her to us or..."Elijah trailed off, looking around.

"Or we'll kill you and everyone here, Marcel."Elena hissed, glaring up at the three hundred year old Vampire."And we'll start with you. Maybe a snapped neck, a little bit of torture here and there, Klaus might even throw in a little bit of Wolf Venom, and so on and on."Elena said, shrugging.

"You three got a lot of nerve coming into my Home and making demands and threats."Marcel smiled in fase politeness.

"You're Home, is it?"Klaus asked questionably.

He would have gone on if Elijah hadn't had spoken up;"The girl."Elijah bellowed."I will not ask again."

"I assume you're talking about Hayley?"Elena tensed and felt her fangs poking out slightly and the black veins appeared under her eyes for a second before disappearing."Yay high, dark hair, bitchy attitude, although not as bitchy as Elena's."Elijah's eyes darkened and Klaus inwardly winced. If they weren't so concerned about Hayley at the moment, Elijah might have gone through with Elena's threats, even going so far as to force him to Marcel, just for that comment. Nobody insulted Elijah's Mate and got away with it."Who is she, anyway?"Marcel asked curiously.

"She's an old friend."Klaus snarled, only slightly lying. Hayley was a friend. Elena's friend. But she wasn't an old friend if you compared her's and Elena's friendship to Elena's and Caroline's friendship."You know how sentimental I am about old friends."Klaus smiled cheekily.

"And she's my distant relative."Marcel's attention turned to Elena."My only living relative, actually."Elena lied."So I ask, Marcel, and this is me being nice, return her to us or die."

"Well, I ain't got her,"Elena opened her mouth."and before you start whining,"Elena shut her mouth, her eyes dark in rage."I did pay her a little visit last night. I was feeling nostalgic. So I took a trip out to the Plantation where I used to be a Slave, and imagine my surprise when I realised that the Original Family of Vampires had taken up residence."Elijah removed his hand from Elena's back and crossed his arms while licking his dry lips."Your girl, Hayley, answered the door. We exchanged hellos. That was it."Elena tilted her head to the side, looking for a sign in Marcel's eyes that told her that she was being lied to but found none."You don't believe me, look around."Marcel said at the look on Klaus' face."Hell, I'll even help you find her, but the question I'd ask is, if Hayley isn't here, then where is she?"Marcel asked curiously.


	34. Sabine, The Best Guide In The Quarter

Klaus opened his mouth to say something but Elena turned her attention to him."He's telling the truth."She said and Klaus closed his mouth, looking at her with a raised eyebrow."I don't know him as well as you two do, Klaus, but I've been watching him. His stance, his voice, his eyes...."Elena trailed off and shrugged."Hayley's not here."Elena said in defeat before turning back to look up at Marcel."Forgive us accusing you of taking my relative, making demands and threatening you and your Nightwalkers and Daywalkers, Marcel. It's just that, Hayley's the only Family I left other then my Adoptive Siblings; Klaus and Rebekah and my Mate; Elijah."Elena said, letting everyone know that the Noble Original was her Mate. Marcel was inwardly shocked this but he finally understood what happened a couple of days ago was all about."If anything happened to her, I think I might just...."Elena trailed off, making small gestures to with her hands."Turn it off, you know?"Marcel grimaced at that. He didn't want to have an emotionless Original running around his City. They say a pissed off Original is a deadly and dangerous Original but that wasn't true. An Original without their Humanity is a deadly and dangerous Original.

"I get it. If I had any mortal relatives, I'd be concerned about their well being as well."Marcel said sincerely."Look, I'll help you find her in any way that I can."

"Thank you."Elena said, smiling brightly at Marcel.

"Devious Little Sister."Klaus muttered so low that only an Original's heightened hearing could hear him.

"Devious and deadly little minx."Elijah whispered and Elena, unknown to anyone else, smirked at them.

A couple hours later, Elena found herself sitting on Elijah's lap, while he sat at the table with Klaus, who smiled lightly at them, happy with the fact that they were accepting each other as Mates, Elijah more then Elena though and it was understable as to why, with his arms wrapped around her waist possessively while she rested her head tiredly against his chest and closed her eyes. Even after resting, the Witchpire still felt drained from using Magic and knew that it would take a while for her to get back up into her game.

"Not the most attractive communtiy, are they?"Elijah asked his Brother and Mate.

"You do realise they can hear you."Klaus stated, amused as he glanced at Elijah.

"You do realise I don't care."Elijah retorted, looking back at Klaus as he grabbed his drink.

"You two do realise that if you don't shut up and let me rest properly, I'll kill you both and I have every right to do so."Elena warned them, peeking an eye open for a moment before shutting it.

"Forgive us, Precious."Elijah mumbled soothingly into Elena's hair.

"You know, Elijah,"Marcel said softly as he came into the courtyard, eyeing Elena warily."I liked you better in that box,"Elena growled lowly, causing Marcel, unnoticed by most, flinched and Elijah smirked, seeing Marcel flinch."but, Klaus, my Sire, you I owe the world, and I always show my respect to my elders."Marcel smiled at Klaus."And I do not need an Original without her Humanity running around."Marcel added, glancing at Elena's resting form."If your special lady friend is missing, you can benefit from the help of a Witch, and since I control all the Witches"Elena growled loudly."I mean, I control all of the New Orleans Witches"Marcel corrected himself."in this town,"Sabine was brought forward by two Nightwalkers dragging her."I'll grant you one little Locator Spell."Sabine wrenched herself out of the Vampire's grips."Sabine"Elena's eyes snapped open and she sat up in Elijah's arms, glaring at the Witch with a poisonous look in her dark brown eyes and Marcel's eyes widened momentarily at the look in the Witchpire's eyes."is the best guide in the Quarter."Marcel's voice weavered slightly as he glanced between Sabine and Elena, wondering what Sabine did to piss Elena off."You need to find someone, I guarantee she's your girl."


	35. Hayley's In The Bayou

"Where are you going?"Klaus questioned Marcel when he started to walk off.

"I hate to cut this short, but the sun is coming up soon."Marcel said, turning back to the three Originals."My Nightwalkers need to get inside, and I've got a City to run. I'll leave you to track down your lost sheep."Marcel gave them a parting smile before he left.

"Rude."Elena growled out lowly before turning her gaze on Sabine."You tell the Witches that Hayley is missing and there's a chance you can link her again to use as leverage against us, and I'll burn you at the Cross."Elena threatened the Witch, causing her to shiver in fear, knowing that Elena wasn't joking.

"Elena."Elijah chided her."Be nice."Elena just grumbled under her breath."Can you find her?"Elijah asked, turning his attention back to Sabine.

"I can try."Sabine answered."Although I don't understand why Elena can't do it."

"I'm a Romani Witch, we don't have Locator Spells and it takes time to convert a Witchcraft Spell into a Romani Spell."Elena answered coldly."Besides, I tired myself out, meaning I'm in no condition to do any Spell Casting."Elena stated and didn't miss the curious look Sabine threw at her, most likely wanting to know what type of Spell could drain her, an Original Witchpire.

"I need blood."Sabine stated, turning her attention to Klaus."Yours is the most potent out of all of you considering the fact that you're the Father of Hayley's child."Sabine explained at Klaus' warily gaze. A glass full of Klaus' blood and five minutes later, Sabine was locating Hayley's whereabouts on a map while Elena and Elijah watched closely and Klaus paced back and forth next to the table."She's in the back Country,"Klaus paused mid pace, Elijah's eyes narrowed and Elena pursed her lips."way out past Houma, deep in the Bayou."

"I don't suppose you could be more precise."Elijah stated more then asked and Sabine looked up at them.

"Elijah, that's as precise as a Witch of her kind can get."Elena stated and Sabine's eyes narrowed."No offence, but I can your feel Magic and it's... fading. Slowly."Sabine tensed and pursed her lips into a thin line.

"What's the matter, Elijah, you worried a bit of splashing about in the bog might ruin your expensive shoes?"Klaus asked sarcastically.

"Klaus!"Elena hissed.

"As a matter of fact, after my recent confidinement, I could use a decent stroll through the Countryside."Elijah retorted.

"There are stories of exiled Werewolves,"Sabine pipped up, gaining the trio's attention."encampments."Sabina glanced up at Klaus."If Hayley went out that far, chances are, she went to find them."

"Clearly, she hoped to make the acquaintance of more like herself."Klaus said and Elena and Elijah looked up at him as he stared down at them."I suppose our company wasn't good enough for her."Klaus smiled cheekily.

Elijah merely blinked at him while Elena rolled her eyes."Or maybe she got sick and tired of being around the only other Werewolf, I mean Half Werewolf,"Elena corrected herself."who only thinks about himself most of the time."Elena smirked in victory at the glare she got from Klaus."I suppose we should be going to the Bayou then."Elena said getting up from Elijah's lap."Thank you, Sabine and I hope you remember what'll happen if you tell anyone."Elena turned to towards the entrance of the Abattior to leave, only for Elijah, who had stood up, to grab her gently by the elbow and she looked back at him with a raised eyebrow.

"I think it's best you return to the Plantation."Elijah stated calmly and Elena went to open her mouth but he quickly cut her off."No, Elena. You're in no condition to be walking around in a Werewolf infested Bayou. Go home and get some rest. And when you wake, Hayley will be there. I promise you."

"Don't make promises you can't keep, Elijah. Especially with me."Elena said gently before she leaned forward and kissed him on the cheek."Be safe, the both of you."Elena said, glancing between them before she Vamp-Sped away to the Plantation to do as Elijah says and get some sleep. The moment her head hit the pillow, she fell into a deep and dreamless sleep.


	36. Tyler Pt 1

Elena's deep and dreamless sleep was cut short by a searing pain in her neck and jolted awake with a cry of pain and her hand flew to her neck."What the fuck!?!"Elena exclaimed and got out of bed and Vamp-Sped over to the body length mirror, tilting her head to the side and watched in shock as a Werewolf Bite appeared."No, no, no, no."Elena chanted and darted over to where she had left her phone on the bed side table before she went to sleep and opened up her contacts until she found Klaus' contact listed under HYBRID KING and speed dialed him and he answered on the second ring."Klaus, what did you do!?!"Elena exclaimed angrily.

"_May I ask why you're accusing me and what is it that you are accusing me of?_"Klaus asked innocently and Elena snorted.

"I've got a goddamn Werewolf Bite on my neck!"Elena snapped and was met with silence."Klaus!"Elena hissed.

"_I bit Elijah, alright!?!_"Klaus exclaimed and Elena's eye twitched.

"Why?"Elena asked calmly. Too calmly. So calmly that her voice was nearly eeire like and it sent shivers up and down Klaus' spine.

"_Because he believed Hayley over me, his own flesh and blood._"Klaus stated, pursing his lips into a thin line.

"What? Why? What did he believe Hayley about?"Elena asked, confused.

"_It's a long story, Elena._"Klaus said, sounding tired.

Elena rolled her eyes."Then give me the cliffnote version, then!"

Klaus sighed."_Hayley was kidnapped by Tyler Lockwood,_"Elena's eyes widened in shock and surprise."_who wanted to test a theory. A theory concerning the Baby about turning Werewolves into Hybrids._"

"And? Did it work?"Elena asked seriously.

"_What do you think?_"Klaus asked sarcastically and Elena inhaled sharply."_Of course it worked and he told Hayley that I wanted to use the child, my child, to create more Hybrids because I can't._"The Hybrid said sourly."_And of course, Hayley told Elijah, who believed her and thought because I said that 'Every King needs an Heir', I was implying that I needed someone to breed new Hybrids... Don't worry about Tyler though. He's alright. I left him alive._"

Elena sighed softly to herself."Ok, fair enough, Elijah did deserve some form of pain..."Elena trailed off."But next time, think. Elijah's my Mate, what happens to him, when it comes to life threatening situations, happens to me, Klaus."Elena stated, knowing that she and Elijah share a lot of things, such as gaining a Werewolf Bite if the other person is bitten and being Cursed but when it comes to being Daggered, it won't work both ways. Only one will be Daggered but the other will feel the affects of being Daggered.

Klaus grimaced."_I'm sorry, Little Sister. Next time, I'll simply snap his neck, alright?_"Klaus chuckled weakly.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever."Elena said, rolling her eyes."Look, I'm going to go and check something out. Bye, Nik."Elena said and quickly ended the call before glancing at herself in the mirror, looking at the bite once more."Damn you, Tyler."Elena grumbled. She had a feeling that Tyler hadn't left New Orleans and was lurking around somewhere. She had a strange feeling that Tyler might be with Marcel. Pursing her lips into a snarl at the thought, Elena Vamp-Sped away and headed to the Quarter, hoping to find Tyler before he found someone who would take him to Marcel or better yet, find Marcel himself and tell him about Hayley.


	37. Tyler Pt 2

On her way to the Quarter, Elena got sick of the Werewolf Bite affecting her and remembered that she had accidentally left the Bond, which she had forced opened, between her and Elijah open. Quickly closing her side of the Bond, Elena felt the Werewolf Bite disappear and sighed in relief. Using her keen sense of smell, Elena found Tyler's scent and followed the scent right to a bar, where she peaked inside and scowled. Her instincts were right. Tyler was talking to Marcel. Snarling, Elena darted inside and grabbed Tyler by the neck before darting out and into the alley.

"You've got a lot of nerve, Lockwood."Elena hissed and Tyler stared at her, eyes wide.

"Katherine? But how, you're Human!"Tyler exclaimed in shock and Elena rolled her eyes as she slammed Tyler into the wall, causing him to grunt in pain.

"I'm not Katherine."Elena stated and if it was possible, Tyler's eyes became even wider.

"Elena."He breathed out and Elena nodded.

"That's right."Elena stated and let him go.

"What the hell are you doing here? Everyone thought you were dead."Tyler stated and looked Elena over."Nice hair cut."

"I'm not here to chat like old friends Tyler, then again, we never were friends, were we?"Elena said rhetorically as she crossed her arms."You need to leave, now."

Tyler stared at Elena for a moment, giving her a once over again and noticed necklace around her neck."M? As in Mikaelson!?!"Tyler hissed out."What the hell have they done to you!?!"

"Nothing I didn't ask for, Tyler."Elena stated coldly."Now leave."

"No. They've Compelled you, Elena. I'm taking you back to Mystic Falls."

Elena eyes darkened and she grabbed Tyler by the shoulder's and forced him into the wall again."No, you're not."Elena snapped and Tyler tried to move out of her grip but found that he couldn't, which was impossible because only an Original was stronger then a Hybrid. Tyler froze and looked at Elena with wide eyes and Elena used that to her advantage and her eyes dilated."You will go back to Mystic Falls, but you will not take me back with you."Elena paused and thought over her next words."You will go straight to the Salvatores and everyone else, telling them that I am alive and well in New Orleans but you will warn them that if they have the intention of coming here to take me back, I will not hesitate to kill them. You will also not come back here ever again."Elena said lowly."You will also no longer be able to control your Wolf form, every Full Moon you will change into a beast and it will be as painful as the first time you turned. Now go and leave quickly."Elena let him go and watched as he Vamp-Sped away under compulsion."I just know that one way or another, I'm going to regret telling Tyler to warn them."Elena grumbled under her breath before leaving back for the Plantation. When she got there, she found Klaus and Rebekah in the living room.

"Where have you been?"Rebekah asked, getting to her feet."Do you know how worried I was!?!"Rebekah exclaimed, crossing her arms.

"Calm down, Rebekah. I'm fine. I just had a little bit of business to take care of in the Quarter."Elena said as she took off her jacket.

"Nik said when he bit Elijah, the Bite appeared on your neck!"Rebekah stated, glancing at Elena's neck, only to find none."And what business in the Quarter?"

Elena glared at Klaus, who merely shrugged."You know I can't keep anything from her."

"Yeah, right."Elena said drily before turning her attention to Rebekah."The Werewolf Bite only appeared on my neck because I left the Bond open between me and Elijah. I forgot to close it."Elena stated."As for your other question. That's for me to know and you to dot, dot, dot."

""You're Bonded? Already? That was fast."Rebekah stated, dumbfounded and Klaus looked equally shocked.

"No, we're not Bonded. Not yet."Elena said and the two looked at her in confusion."I may have forced the Bond open with Magic to find out why I needed to get Hayley Unlinked from Sophie."

"Elena!"The two blonde's exclaimed angrily.

"Do you know how dangerous that is!?!"Rebekah yelled.

"Yes but I was careful. Besides, Elijah was being too cryptic for my tastes."They both gave her a look."You know I hate being left in the dark."Elena defended herself but they still didn't look happy.


	38. Dear Diary & Breakfast

The next day, Elena was in her's and Elijah's room, lying down on her bed, bored out of her mind. Elena sighed as she turned on her side and noticed her Diary on the bookshelf. Getting up, Elena walked over to the bookshelf, to pull it out of the shelf and opened it up to a blank page before she went back over to the bed and sat down, leaning her back against the headboard and grabbed a pen from the nightstand and started writing.

_Dear Diary,_  
_It's been months since I wrote anything in here. Well, to start things off, my Brother, Jeremy Gilbert, is dead. He was killed by Katherine Pierce, my Doppelganger, meaning that I was the last face he ever saw. Secondly, I'm an Original. An Original Hybrid called a Witchpire. Half Vampire, half Witch. _ _Thirdly, my name isn't Elena Miranda Gilbert. My new name is Elena Astrid(Klaus wanted me to have a Norse Name) Mikaelson, the Adoptive Baby Sister of Klaus & Rebekah, yet I'm also the Eternal Mate of their Elder Brother, Elijah. And fourth, I'm in New Orleans with my Siblings and Mate for different reasons...._  
  
_I wanted to have a new start. A new life here and be someone new. I suppose I got it. Kind of.... To be honest, it's not as different as my ife was back in Mystic Falls but at least this time I get to make my own decisions & no one tells me what to do.... Unless you're counting Klaus, but that Klaus. However, even he lets me do as want.... Then again, there's also Elijah. He hasn't demanded anything of me but I know that there will be times where we won't agree but in the end, I know he'll let me do as I please, within good reason, most likely....._  
  
_Hayley Marshall, a Wolf Girl who had sex with Klaus winded up pregnant with his child & he came here in search of her Family, from what I've been told at least, only she got messed up a Vampire Witch War thanks to her being pregnant with Klaus' child._  
_Klaus originally came here to give me that new start and be an Older Brother to me, only plans changed. He's like an Older, yet annoying, Brother, who's plotting to take back the City he and his Siblings built. I think he also wants the City under his cntrol so that he can protect his child._  
  
_Rebekah, from what I learned, she wanted nothing to do with New Orleans. She only came here to find Elijah & until he came back, she'd look after Hayley. She was going to leave, only she came back & it looks like she's staying this time._  
_As for Elijah.... he came here with the intentions of cleaning up Klaus' messes, only it wasn't just Klaus' mess he has to clean up & take charge of.... As of this moment, I know he is suffering for believing Hayley's word or his own blood & I can't blame him. The Bond he shares with Klaus is, of this moment, weak and very untable between them. But I know that one way or another, their Bond will strengthen but only time will tell when that will happen & what will cause it to happen..._

_At this very moment, Hayley & Elijah are now stuck in the Bayou no thanks to Klaus & I have been forbidden from going to see them & to make sure that they're ok. Klaus says that if I even think of heading into the Bayou, he'll Dagger me before I can even walk out the front foor. How annoying and frustrating it is to not see one's Mate under threats of a Dagger....._

_Well, I suppose this is my new life now, as a Mikaelson. Not by Blood but through Bonds._

Elena stopped writing and shut her Diary just as Rebekah called out to her."Elena, come down stairs! Breakfast is ready."

"Breakfast?"Elena mumbled."What's the point at the moment? Hayley's not here."Elena muttered under her breath.

But she did put her Diary back on the shelf before she went down stairs and found her two Adoptive Siblings in the small dinning room. Seeing Klaus bite a Compelled woman's wrist, Elena grimaced and felt her gums ache. Glancing at Rebekah, she saw the brief eye roll she gave Klaus as the Hybrid pulled away and poured the blood from the open wound into a glass cup while Elena sat down and grabbed a couple of grapes.

"Have you spoken to our good friend, Marcel, today."Klaus asked and Rebekah glanced out the window.

"No. Should I have?"Rebekah asked curtly.

"Well, he's been mysteriously silent, avoiding me, some might say."Klaus stated.

"Or maybe it's your paranoia getting the best of you."Elena retorted as she popped a grape in her mouth and ignored the glare Klaus shot at her."Just saying."Rebekah smirked slightly.

"I thought, perhaps, he may have whispered reasons into your ear."Klaus continued."Along with all of those sweet nothings."Klaus smiled cheekily while Elena blinked before she groaned and looked at Klaus in disgust.

"If I see him, I'll be sure to ask if he's still sore at you."Rebekah stated, slightly glaring at Klaus.

"Let me give a voice to that look in your eyes."Klaus said as he sat down."'My saintly, Noble Brother, our Sister's Eternal Mate"Klaus gestured to Elena, who had picked up her glass of spiked blood orange juice and ignored the deadly look in her eyes."lies writhing in agony in the the Bayou, victim of my Bastard Brother's Bite, when just one or two drops of his blood would ease his pain.'"Elena's grip on the glass tightened.

"On the contrary, Nik. I am simply enjoying my brekkie waiting for Elijah's healthy return."Rebekah smiled forcefully at Klaus before gesturing to Elena."Elena is trying to do the same, only you're upsetting her about talking about Elijah being in pain."

Klaus glanced at Elena before scoffing."Come on, Elena, Rebekah."Klaus said, putting down his glass."You've been giving me the cold shoulder and the devil's eye all morning. Out with it, one of you."

"If you think I'm stupid enough to voice anything about what has happened in the last couple of hours, then you're wrong."Elena spoke up, causing them to look at her."To put it simply, I have nothing to say to you, Big Brother. Floors all yours, Bekah."Elena stated, nodding to Rebekah before she took a sip of her drink. 

"Perhaps I'm concerned that if I voice my opinion about what you did to Elijah, I will end up on the wrong side of your Toxic Hybrid Teeth."Rebekah said and Klaus slammed his palm on the table causing a small bang to ring out.

"Poppycock."Elena and Rebekah glanced at one another as he gestured between them."I would never bite you. Either of you."

"I call bullshit with a captial B."Elena retorted, pointing back at Klaus."You bit Elijah! In a way, that's biting me! So that makes you a liar, Klaus."

Klaus grimaced."Elijah made some very offensive accusations about my intentions towards my child, Elena."Klaus retorted, trying to defend himself and Elena shook her head."He deserves a day or two of discomfort. If I had knowing that you forced opened the Bond between the two of you and stupidly left it opened, I would never have done it."Elena looked away, pursing her lips."Beisdes, you know my preferred method of punishment for your indiscretions is the Dagger."He looked at Rebekah dead in the eyes when he said that."And it is now Elena's as well."Rebekah chuckled, causing Elena's head to snap in her direction and she wondered what Rebekah found so amusing.

Rebekah put her drink down and stood up, leaning over the table to glare down at Klaus."There's something fundamentally wrong with you."Elena tensed as she looked between them and watched as Rebekah left before looking at Klaus, who looked back at her.

"I'm warning you, don't go out to the Bayou."Klaus finally said.

"Wasn't even thinking of it."Elena said in a breezy voice filled with mocking innocence."I was actually thinking of going to see Davina."With that said, Elena got up and also left the Plantation.


	39. A Favor To See Elijah & Hayley

"What are you doing here?"Davina asked, shocked by the fact that Elena had just barged into the Attic with a Grimoire and a normal looking book and was alone for that matter."Where's Elijah?"Davina asked, looking for the other Original.

"Elijah is stuck in the Bayou no thanks to Klaus and I need a favor."Elena answered and Davina looked at her questionably."I need to use the Attic to check up on him and my friend."

Davina pursed her lips and raised an eyebrow."What's going on, Elena?"

"Elijah and my friend accused Klaus and in response to the accusation, Klaus bit Elijah and now he's suffering from the toxic bite of Klaus' Hybrid Venom."Elena explained cryptically."And I've been forbidden to see him. Please, Davina, just for a moment or so."

"And what do I get in return?"Davina asked, crossing her arms.

Elena held out her Diary."This is my Diary. I got it during the summer after my adoptive parents died. This is where my Supernatural Life started. It even has everything you want to know about me and why I am what I am."Davina looked down at Elena's Diary in awe before glancing up at her.

"You're serious? You're letting me borrow something so personal?"Davina asked, dumbfounded and Elena nodded.

"Yeah, I am. I just hope that you won't tell anyone every embarrassing detail that's in there."Elena stated and Davina beamed up at Elena.

"I won't. You have my word."Davina said excitedly and took the Diary from Elena."You can do whatever you need to do to see Elijah and this friend of yours."

Elena smiled slightly at the young Witch. The page that she had written in earlier this morning wouldn't show up in the page because Elena did a Spell that hid what was written in there and that way, Davina wouldn't find out about Hayley or the baby. Setting up what she needed to do a simple version of the Astral-Projection Spell with what Davina had in the Attic before she stood in the middle of her small Astral-Projection salt circle.

"_Fiat mihi me. Fiat mihi me._"Elena mumbled the chant as she closed her eyes while thinking of Hayley and Elijah as she flicked her wrists, curling them into firsts. She opened her eyes at hearing someone gasping for breath and found herself standing in front of Elijah, who was gasping for breath. Looking around, Elena couldn't help but grimace.

"Elena?"That made her turn to see Hayley standing there with a cup of water."What are you doing here? I didn't even-I'm actually here."Elena cut Hayley off and the pregnant Wolf looked at her in confusion before realisation appeared on her face.

"Is that for Elijah?"Elena asked, gesturing to the cup and Hayley blinked before she nodded.

"Ah, yeah."Hayley said and moved around Elena to be by Elijah's side."Here. Drink this."Hayley said gently and Elena watched and grimaced when Elijah spluttered and started coughing while Hayley made a face at the fact that Elijah had puked up water on her shoes.

"Forgive me, please."Elijah said to Hayley before glancing up at Elena as Hayley said that was ok."Lovely."He greeted Elena."What are you doing here? I thought Niklaus forbade you from coming here."

"He did. I just didn't listen. Beisdes, it's not like I'm actually here."Elena stated cryptically."I'm Astral-Projecting myself."

"Elena, if Klaus finds out, you could be in serious trouble with him."Elijah said before he fell back, breathing heavily.

"Oh, please. Like I'm afraid of Klaus and a Dagger."Elena said, rolling her eyes."Besides, I'm only checking up on you two."Elena said, crossing her arms as she between them."It must be hot out here."Elena said, pitying them."I better go. Don't want Klaus thinking that I've actually run off into the Bayou."Elena said, sighing and shaking her head."Look after him, alright and be careful. He won't always be in his right state of mind."Elena warned Hayley, who nodded in understanding, and Elena went back into her real body.

"Did you see them?"Davina asked when she saw Elena open her eyes.

"Yes. Thank you for allowing me to use Witchcraft Magic, Davina."Elena said gratefully.

"It's fine.... Can I..."Davina trailed off, looking down at Elena's Diary.

"Sure, I don't mind you holding onto it for longer then necessary."Elena said dismissively before she Vamp-Sped around the room, cleaning up the mess she made before grabbing her Grimore and quickly left without being spotted.


	40. A Phone Call From Damon

As Elena was heading back towards the Plantation House at Human Speed, she could hear the sound of a....typewriter? Elena blinked and came to a stop and moved her hair out of her face and listened closely to what was going on inside the house before realising that Klaus had brought that blonde woman, Cami, over and was having her type his memoirs as he spoke. Shaking her head in pity for the blonde, Elena was about to continue her way up to the steps when her phone suddenly started ringing.

Coming to a stop once again, Elena pulled out the item from her bag and checked the Caller ID before she pressed the answer button with a smirk on her face, amused but at the same time, she was rather annoyed. She hadn't expected Tyler to get back to Mystic Falls within hours but then again he was a Hybrid and Hybrids were faster then normal Vampires. 

"Hello Damon, I take it you got my message."Elena said in a fake innocent voice.

"_You evil lying bitch, I thought Katherine was evil but she got nothing on you in that department!_"Damon yelled at her over the phone and Elena inwardly flinched and took a deep breath before she silently exhaled.

"That's the sad truth about you Damon, you never get the girl, but hey maybe Katherine will take pity and sleep with you, and if she doesn't there is still Bonnie, or not. You did try to kill her and you did kill her Mother, so she probably isn't your biggest fan-_Bonnie died trying to bring Jeremy back to life, for you!_"Damon interrupted Elena angrily.

"No, don't lie to me. Do you really think I'm still that naive little girl?"Elena stated, rolling her eyes as she headed up the steps and continued talking before Damon could say anything."You had her try to bring Jeremy back to life so you could find me by using his blood after I 'disappeared'."The Witchpire opened the door to the house and slammed it shut behind her. Upstairs, she heard a jumpy movement."Like I told you Damon, you never get the girl, this my parting gift to you and give Mystic Falls my best."Elena retorted, laughing mockingly at Damon."If you and Stefan know what's best for the both of you, you'll stay away from me and New Orleans."Elena paused for a second and thought about Katherine and how she had turned her Doppelganger into a Human as she made her way up the steps."How is Katherine anyway? I bet she's loving the fact that she's Human and also I bet she just couldn't wait to tell you everything about Klaus and I did after Tyler came and spilled the beans."

"_She's dying._"Elena froze in the doorway of Klaus' Art Studio as Cami came to a stop in front of her and looked at her warily before quickly walking out while Klaus looked at Elena in shock, having heard what Damon said.

"What?"Elena choked out as Klaus Vamp-Sped over to her side.

"_Appearently that Cure once ingested still existed in Katherine's blood and when Silas sucked the cure out of her she started to age quickly because she's 500 years old Vampire._"Damon answered coldly before he hung up.

Klaus and Elena looked at one another before a wide smile broke out on Elena's face."It's about time that damn bitch died."Elena chirped and chuckled to herself while Klaus smirked, happy to know that he was going to be rid of Katerina Petrova once and for all.


	41. Planning To Go Back To Mystic Falls

"So Katherine Pierce is finally dying. About god damn time, don't you think?"Elena asked as she sat down on Klaus' Art Studio couch.

"Yes, I do think so. Pity it's not by my hands."Klaus said, looking put out and Elena rolled her eyes before she pursed her lips."What?"

"What what?"Elena replied.

"You have that look in your eyes, Little Sitser."Klaus stated, pointing at Elena.

Elena looked at the finger that was in her face before glaring at Klaus."First off, pointing is rude. Second off, I'm just wondering if you're thinking of going back to Mystic Falls to see for yourself if it's true and Damon isn't just using this as a way to get me to come back and make it easy for him to lock me away."Elena said, sounding amused towards the end of her little speech.

Klaus scoffed but he did suddenly look thoughtful."You know something, Little Sister, I think I will go back to Mystic Falls to see if this is the truth or not."Klaus said as he sat across from Elena.

"What about your plan to take back the City?"Elena asked.

"Well, who said that you're coming along?"Klaus retorted and smirked at Elena's shocked look."C'mon Sister, you said it yourself. It could be a trap to lure you back into Mystic Falls. Besides, I need someone here to distract Marcel."

"Oh, come on, Klaus! I can take care of myself around the Salvatores and it's not like Bonnie's there. She's dead."Elena said, crossing her arms."Besides, Katherine has wronged me as much as she has wronged you, and why do I have to distract Marcel? He hates me and I hate him, even though I barely know him. Rebekah should be the one to distract him, not me."Elena knew she was whining but she honestly didn't care. She just wanted to see Katherine writhering away into nothing. 

"Too bad. Rebekah's coming with me."Klaus said, smirking at Elena."I'm sure she'd love to see Mr. Donovan again. Maybe that'll get her mind off of Marcel."Klaus grumbled out the last bit and Elena made a face at the thought of her Sister and Matt in a relationship. In her mind, two blondes together was only something you see in a TV Series or in the Movies. Plus, she couldn't see Rebekah having a long distance relationship with Matt."And let's not forget that you'll have Elijah back soon. I don't believe he'll be happy to know that his Mate ran back to Mystic Falls and got caught in the Salvatore's Trap again."

Elena groaned but knew that Klaus was speaking the truth. Who knew Elijah better then his own Brother."Fine. I'll stay here and distract Marcel and wait for Hayley and Elijah to get back..."Elena trailed off and pursed her lips."As long as you promise to get me some evidence about Katherine being dead or you get a picture of her dead body or a vidoe of her dying. Deal?"

Klaus smirked cheekily at Elena."You and Elijah are truly meant for one another."Elena laughed drily."Deal, Little Sister. I'll bring you proof of a dead or dying Katherine Pierce."Elena smiled happily and Klaus couldn't help but look at his youngest Sister in adoration. She wasn't just Elijah's light but she was also his and Rebekah's light, with just a hint of the Mikaelson Darkness."Well, I better go and tell our pouting Sister the good news and take her on a trip back to Mystic Falls."With that said, Klaus pulled out his phone and speed dialed Rebekah's number and as soon as she picked up, Klaus told her the great news and that they were going to Mystic Falls in a few hours.


	42. Elena Meets Cami

Elena sighed softly as she walked through the Quarter, touring around while also searching for an apartmant. It had only been an hour since Klaus and Rebekah left for Mystic Falls and Elena was bored out of her mind. New Orleans was lovely and all but she had wished that she had gotten a tour around the City by either Elijah, Rebekah, or Klaus, seeing as they were the ones who, kind of, Founded and built New Orleans. Not realising that she was about to bump into someone, Elena's shoulder connected with someone's shoulder, causing the person she bumped into to drop whatever they were holding and knocking Elena out of her train of thoughts. 

"Oh, shit, sorry."Elena said, bending down and started to help the person who had dropped their books. Glancing up, Elena's eyes widened."Camille?"Elena exclaimed and the woman's head snapped up.

"Do I know you?"Cami asked, looking at her in confusion and Elena groaned.

"Idiot, she's Compelled."Elena muttered under her breath before locking her gaze with Cami's."Camille, you will remember what happened an hour ago at the old Plantation House with Klaus. However, when I leave, you'll forget meeting me or knowing anything about me, or the fact that you remembered what happened at the Plantation House, until you see me again."The short haired brunette compelled the blonde and watched as realisation formed in her eyes.

"You! You're that girl who just walked into the room like you owned the place."Cami said as she finished gathering up her books and stood up, looking at Elena with narrowed eyes as Elena also stood up and held out the rest of Cami's books.

"Technically, I kind of do."Elena said, smiling weakly at Cami, who took her books."I'm Elena Mikaelson, the youngest."Elena said and Cami stared at her, eyes wide.

"Oh, I thought you were Klaus'...."Cami trailed off, blushing and Elena looked at her in horror.

"Ew, god no."Elena said in disgust."I'm with Elijah. Kind of."

"But you're his Sister!"Cami exclaimed and Elena winced at how loud she was being.

"Eh, maybe we should talk about this somewhere else."Elena said, glancing around the street."Maybe your place?"Cami nodded, realising that Elena wasn't demanding but was asking her nicely. That was a change. A very big change considering Klaus and Rebekah seemed to boss Humans around and she didn't know Elijah well enough to judge him.

"Yeah, I was just on my way home. This way."Elena nodded and followed the blonde to her home. Once there, Cami stepped over the invisible barrier and turned to look at Elena."To my knowledge, Vampires can't enter a Human's home with out being invited in, right?"

"Normal Vampires, and Werepire Hybrids, like Klaus, need an invitation to enter your house, yes."Elena stated."But me? Not so much."Cami looked at her in confusion."I'm a Witchpire Hybrid. Half Vampire, half Witch. The barrier that stops a normal Vampire or a Werepire Hybrid from entering doesn't effect me because it's natural Magic or something."

"Ok..."Cami said, not really understanding half of what Elena just said."Well, are you coming in or are you just going to stand on my porch all day?"

"Well, you haven't invited me in."Cami blinked and looked confused."My Adoptive parents raised me, believing that it's polite to wait until you've been invited inside someone's house, rather then to barge in like a savage."Elena explained, smiling.

"Oh!"Cami said, feeling embarrassed."Well, would you like to come in, Elena?"

"I'd love to, Camille."Elena chirped and stepped inside.

"Please, just call me Cami."Cami said as she closed the door.


	43. Klaus Takes The Abattoir Back

After leaving Cami's, Elena headed back to the Plantation House to reassure Klaus that she had been nowhere near the Bayou, seeing as though he had left her a ton of messages, which were unsurprisingly filled with Dagger Threats. However, since she was passing through the Quarter, she saw Klaus heading to the Abattoir. Raising an eyebrow in surprise, confusion, and suspicion, she silently followed him without being noticed and hid in the shadows as Klaus stood in the centre of the courtyard, looking around.

"Klaus."Marcel stated and Klaus turned sharply to look at him.

"You've been avoiding my calls."Klaus said softly.

"A little pissed off lately."Marcel said coolly.

"Apologies for my behavior can come later."Klaus replied just as calmly."You have something of mine. I want it back."Elena tensed when she saw Marcel bring out the Dagger and knew that this had Rebekah written all over it.

"Sorry, but I can't do that."Marcel said un-apologetically and Elena's thoughts were proven right when Rebekah came to stand next to Marcel and took the Dagger.

Klaus looked at Rebekah, betrayed."What is this?"

"Apologies for your behavior?"Rebekah asked questionably."You don't apologise, Nik, you just act."Rebekah stated."I've had enough."Rebekah glanced slightly at Marcel."We've had enough."

"Well, look at you, finally in possession"Klaus walked towards them."of the one thing that can take you down."Klaus came to a stop."How does it feel?"

"Great."Rebekah hissed and Marcel blew a sharp whistle. Elena watched, eyes wide, as Vampires started coming out of hiding and surrounded Klaus, Rebekah, and Marcel.

"Fuck."Elena whispered softly under her breath.

"So this is it. The evil bastard Klaus has gone too far, must be punished."Klaus gestured to Rebekah."And by his own Sibling, nonetheless. Or rather _Siblings_."Klaus glanced over at where Elena was hiding."Come out, Little Sister, I know you're there."

Elena walked out into the open and the Vampires in her way, made a path for her to walk through."Klaus,"Elena said, her hands up."I have no idea what's going on."Elena said, glancing at Rebekah and Marcel."Please, believe me when I say this."

"Oh please, stop with the lies!"Klaus snapped at her."I know you want to punish me for hurting Elijah...."Klaus trailed off."How positively biblical."He said after a moment."And you, Marcel, is this your idea of a hit?"Klaus gestured at everyone else, sounding amused."I taught you better then this paltry excuse for a take down."Klaus hissed, looking back at Marcel and Rebekah."You think you can subdue me with this?"Klaus snarled.

"No, but I think I can with this."Marcel said before he gave another sharp whistle and Elena quickly moved a bit further into the circle, watching with wide eyes as move Vampires came out of hiding.

"Oh shit."Elena breathed out.

"Let's end this charade, shall we?"Marcel stared at him with a blank face, however, his eyes were hostile."Vampires of New Orleans,"Klaus exclaimed, spreading his arms out."do recall that I am an Original, A Hybrid."Klaus glanced around."I cannot be killed. Eternity is an awfully long time. How long do you think Marcel will stay in power?"Klaus asked, pointing at Marcel, who's eyes narrowed."What if one of you lot"Klaus did a full circle, pointing at everyone."were to release me, knowing that I would be eternally in your debt?"Klaus came to a stop, putting his hand over his heart."Oh, I would pity those of you who dared to cross me."Klaus said lowly in a dark voice and Elena inwardly shivered."I can assure you, your ends would be spectacular."Klaus smiled as he said that and Elena didn't have to guess that the Werepire Hybrid was imagining it."To borrow a trick from an old friend...."Klaus trailed off, holding up a familiar coin in Marcel's, and everyone else's but Elena's, eyes."Whoever picks up this coin gets to live."Klaus' voice rang out through the Abattoir before he dropped said coin to the floor."Now, which of you magnificent bastards wants to join me?"

"Anyone wants that coin, pledge allegiance to Klaus, take it now."Marcel spoke up."Go ahead. The choice is yours."Marcel said, looking at his army, but no one made a move. Not even Elena, who was frowning and knew that this was going to end in pain, misery, and bloodshed."Take him."Two Vampires darted towards Klaus, trying to take him down, but Klaus got the upper hand,snapped their necks easily and threw them into a wall. Klaus looked back at Marcel with a smirk and held his arms out in a come at me gesture.

"Hmm...."Rebekah gulped before Marcel made a gesture to some Vampires behind Klaus and they threw chains at Klaus's wrists and they wrapped around said wrists."Nngh!"Klaus gritted his teeth, holding his ground as best as he could.

However, the Vampires yanked hard on the chain, causing him to hit the ground and Elena darted forward to help him, but Diego grabbed her and wrenched her back into a group of Vampires who grabbed her and held her. Meanwhile, more Vampires came at Klaus, who quickly got to his feet, trying to fight back, however, he was forced back onto his back again and more Vampires came at him, kicking him while he was down.

Elena struggled against the Vampires holding her before one punched her across the cheek. Enraged, Elena's sclera's turned red as the black webby veins appeared under her eyes. The Witchpire let out a scream, which awoke her telekinesis and left her body in waves and all of the Vampires holding her went flying in the air and some hit the walls and were knocked unconscious while others hit the ground hard.  
Glaring down at the ones that were still conscious, Elena gave them one hell of aneurysm. The aneurysm was so bad that blood started to tickle down their noses. Having enough, Elena lifted her hands and flicked her wrists, which effectively snapped the Vampires necks.

Rebekah nor Marcel noticed this as they were too busy watching Klaus get the beating of a life time before he was dragged and held up. As he was held up by the the same Vampires who had wrapped the chains around his wrists, other Vampires came forth, landing more blows on Klaus, mainly his face, drawing blood. A female Vampire pulled out a knife and started slashing at his torso. The two Vampires that held him up, let him go and he dropped to his hands and knees.

The same vampires then grabbed the ends of the chains and used them to hold him up. Elena turned her attention to the crowd when she heard Klaus scream in pain and saw Rebekah step forward, looking eager. A cold chill raced up Elena's spine when she heard a dark and dangerous growl, followed by Rebekah's face turning to horror and she saw the Dagger in Rebekah's hands drop to the floor. Curling her hand into a fist, the Dagger rose into the air and came at Elena at lighting speed. Elena caught it and put it in the inside pocket of her jacket.

Hearing a pain filled screams, Elena realised that Klaus was finally using the full strength of a Hybrid. Darting towards the crowd, Elena started tearing heads off with her bare hands, ripping hearts out, and tearing throats out with her teeth. One Vampire came at her with a pipe and went to hit her across the face, however, Elena, having seen it coming from the corner of her eyes, caught the pipe just meters away from her face and yanked it out of the Vampire's grip before shoving it through their stomach.

"_**MARCEL! COME AND FINISH THIS!**_"Klaus yelled, looking straight at Rebekah and Marcel.

"**_NO!_**"Rebekah exclaimed, grabbing Marcel before he could go at Klaus."Take the coin."Rebekah stated seriously.

"What?"Marcel exclaimed, shocked and confused.

"They won't stop until everyone is dead, and maybe Elena won't kill you too but Klaus will!"Rebekah explained."End this. Pick up the coin."Rebekah said, practically pleading with Marcel before they looked back at Marcel's army, only to find Klaus and Elena winning, with Klaus getting closer to them as they took down every Vampire in their way.

"**_ENOUGH!_**"Marcel yelled, realising that they were never going to win against Klaus. Everyone stopped, including Elena and Klaus, who cracked a Vampire's neck and let her fall to the ground. Seeing Marcel pick up the coin, Klaus and Elena walked toward him.  
  
"Well, well, well."Klaus said mockingly as he came to a stop in front of Marcel, who was still kneeling."The great Marcel, self-proclaimed King of New Orleans, bowing before me."Elena gave Rebekah look that said 'you have some explaining to do'  
  
Marcel threw the coin in front of Klaus' feet."There."Marcel spat, furious and upset."I hereby pledge my allegiance to you."Marcel said, his eyes shining with unshed tears."You have the keys to my Kingdom. It's yours."Klaus smiled, a bloody smile, in glee before he walked away.  
  
Elena came over to Marcel, smiling sadly."You brought this upon yourself Marcel. I can't speak in anyone else's name, but I was trying to help my Brother, your stupid Vampires attacked me and I was just defending myself."


	44. Bickering Mikaelsons

Rebekah and Klaus, who had taken the Dagger from Elena, had left the Abattoir before Elena, who wanted some time to herself. She had killed Humans before, but that was an act to keep up appearances with everyone in Mystic Falls and she had regretted killing them, but the Vampires. She had killed them without a second thought and it terrified her. She knew that being apart of the Mikaelson Family meant that there would be times where she'd have no choice but to kill to keep her Family safe.

By the time Elena had gotten back to the Plantation, she realised that she was covered in blood and was glad that no one had been awake in the early hours of the morning while she had been walking through the Quarter. Heading upstairs, Elena went to walk straight for the bathroom, only she paused when she heard a car pull up and realised that Hayley and Elijah were back.

"-Elijah is home. There's only one Dagger."She heard Rebekah say as she came by the room that Klaus and Rebekah were in, and paused before she stepped into the room."Which one of us will you be punishing today?"The female blonde Original asked, glancing at Elena and grimaced when she saw that Elena was still covered in blood. It was smeared on her face, some was even in her hair and her hands were covered in blood.

"I contemplated a game of eeny meeny miny moe."Klaus said before he disappeared, only to reappear behind Rebekah and wrapped one arm around her neck in a choke hold while pointing the Dagger upwards at her chin."You betrayed me, my own Sister."He hissed at Rebekah, while looking at Elena."And you, going along with it and then acting like you had no idea and helped me."

"That's not true."Elena said, shaking her head.

"Stop lying!"Klaus snarled and Elena gasped when he let go of Rebekah and appeared in front of her, grabbing her by the neck and pushed her into the closest wall, and held the Dagger at her heart."You were plotting with them this whole time, admit it!"Klaus yelled in her face.

"I'm telling you the truth."Klaus looked at her, not believing her for a second."Do it. You know I'm not afraid of being Daggered."Elena said softly."Why would I help you if I wanted to punish you, I could've just watch, but I _helped_"Elena stressed the word helped."you because I know you had no idea that your child could Sire Hybrids."Elena explained."I know that because I was once key to making your Hybrids."Elena added as an after thought.

"Niklaus, don't you dare."Elijah said in a warning voice as he came to stand next to Rebekah, having come up the stairs at Vampire speed.

Klaus turned, keeping Elena pinned to the wall."Well, perhaps it should be you, Brother,"Klaus let go of Elena and backed away as Rebekah pulled Elena gently to stand partly behind her and Elijah."stealing my child away with every fawning moment of tenderness you and Elena show to Hayley."

"This has nothing to do with Hayley."Elijah said calmly as he gave Elena a worried glance, wondering what had happened in his absence.

"It has everything to do with her!"Klaus exclaimed, enraged as he pointed the Dagger at Elijah and the trio remained silent as they looked at Klaus."She's adored you since she arrived, she's adored your Mate since she woke Elena up from her protected slumber, and now my child, my blood, will grow up to call you Father."Klaus spat angrily.

"Is that what this is?"Rebekah suddenly spoke up, tears in her eyes."You are once again worried that you will be left behind?"Rebekah asked questionably."Has history taught you nothing? We don't abandon you, Nik. You drive us away, you're driving Elena away, right now!"Rebekah gestured at Elena causing Klaus to look at her to see her looking back at him with tears in her eyes and her lower lip trembling.

Klaus lowered the Dagger as he stared at her."Is that so?"Klaus asked softly."What have I done lately other then cooperate?"Tears formed in his own eyes before he pointed the Dagger at Elena."I helped keep you safe, Little Sister, I turned your into an Original for your own good, made you a Mikaelson."He then pointed the Dagger at Elijah."I bowed down to you, Brother,"A single tear slid down his cheek."to make up for Daggering you, for the greater good of our plan to reclaim our home."Klaus turned to Rebekah next."Looked the other way, Sister, while you repeat the same cycle with Marcel, falling again for a man you shouldn't be with, while he controls the Empire that we built that he took."Klaus glanced between all three of them."Now, I make no excuses for past sins, but in the one moment when all of you could have chosen to stand by me, to believe in me. And believe my intentions for my own child were pure,"He looked directly at Elijah when he said that."you chose to stand against me, to side with my enemies."He glanced between Elena and Rebekah, still not believing Elena."I wanted our home back. Now I have it. So I'm going to live there, and the three of you, you can stay here together and rot."

After handing Elijah the Dagger, he went to leave, only for Elena to stand in his way."I won't try to persuade you anymore, Klaus."Elena said softly."I'm not lying to you, and I can't make you believe me, so believe what you want."Klaus stared at her coldly before he pushed past her.

After hearing Klaus leave the house, Elena looked at Rebekah with slightly angry expression on her face."Rebekah what were you thinking about pulling such a stupid stunt with Marcel! You should've known that those pathetic Vampires are no match for Klaus. How did you think that show was gonna end?"Elena scolded her questionably.

Rebekah stared at Elena with a guilty look on her face."I didn't want to stand for anymore of Nik's antics!"Rebekah explained herself."Why did you have to involve yourself, Elena?"Rebekah questioned Elena.

"Because no matter how cruel Nik is, Rebekah, he's still our Brother, and I thought that if I helped him regain the Abattoir, it might be good for this Family, good for us."Elena explained herself.

Rebekah went to say something but Elijah quickly spoke up."Enough."He said sharply and Rebekah snapped her mouth shut."Elena, go get yourself cleaned up. I need to talk with Rebekah in private."Frowning slightly, Elena turned on her heels and exited the room, heading for the bathroom and heard the door shut behind her.


	45. Jacked-Up Peace Offering

The very next day, Elena and Elijah woke up to Rebekah arguing with someone. Grumbling tiredly under his breath, Elijah got up and quickly dressed before glancing at Elena, who was sitting up, looking annoyed as she looked at the time on the clock before she fell back on the bed and pulled the covers up over her head and closed her eyes, only for Elijah to yank them away. Huffing, Elena grabbed Elijah's pillow, only for that to be taken from her as well.

"Elijah, it's early!"Elena snapped, opening her eyes to glare at him.

"Elena, it is anything but early."Elijah said, looking amused as Elena closed her eyes."Now up you get, Lovely. We have to ensure that Hayley does not pay for our mistakes."

A groan left Elena's lips."For one day, just one, can we have a day of peace?"She asked, frustrated as she opened her eyes again and got out of bed, quickly getting dressed. Elena had a black tank top on underneath her long sleeve cream coloured sweater, black tights on underneath her dark red skirt, and a black trench coat.

"You should know by now, Lovely, that it is rare to get a day of peace in this Family."Elijah said as he placed his hand on the small of Elena's back and they walked out of the room and headed downstairs to where Rebekah was standing with her backs to them and Humans were in the house taking items and objects.

"Absolutely not."Rebekah exclaimed, crossing her arms over her chest."I paid for that." 

"Please."Elijah said as he walked down the stairs with Elena."Never paid for anything in your life."Elijah stated with a hint of coldness in his voice and Elena blinked, realising that Rebekah must have told Elijah what happened while she had cleaned herself up and Elijah wasn't happy with Rebekah.

"Seriously?"Elena asked, looking at her Older Adoptive Sister questionably.

"I hardly see how that's relevant."Rebekah snapped before noticing the glare Elijah shot at her."Nik is just punishing us."Rebekah said in a stony voice as she pursed her lips into a frown.

"Well, we've hurt him, deeply, it would appear."Elijah stated as he buttoned up his own black trench coat.

"We believe the worst of him the one time in a million when the worst wasn't actually the truth."Rebekah said regretfully as Elijah and Elena started to walk to the door and Rebekah realised that they were wearing coats."Where do you think you're going?"Rebekah questioned them and the couple turned to face her.

"As Elijah told me, to ensure that Hayley doesn't suffer for our mistakes. Or rather yours and Elijah's."Elena stated, causing Rebekah to, unnoticeable to the Human eye, flinch.

"Elena."Elijah said sharply to Elena and shook his head."Niklaus is feeling vindictive. We cannot trust that Hayley is safe."With that said, Elijah took Elena's hand in his and led her down the steps and to his car while Rebekah stared after them, frowning.

Elijah drove into the Quarter, however, he parked his car out of sight of the Abattoir, meaning that they had to walk the rest of the way. They got the entrance just in time to see Diego appear, startling Hayley. Before Diego could force Hayley to head back inside to the courtyard, Elijah grabbed him and slammed him, face first, into the wall hard enough to snap his neck.

"I thought I killed him."Elena stated, looking down at Diego with a thoughtful look on her face."Oh, wait, nevermind, I snapped his neck."Elena said and smiled at Hayley while Elijah frowned at her.

"Elijah, Elena."Hayley breathed out, eyes wide as she glanced between them before quickly hugging Elena, who returned the hug."You shouldn't be here."Hayley said, pulling away from the Witchpire."Klaus has his guys watching me."

"I wouldn't worry about that."Elijah stated calmly and Elena smiled when two Vampires were thrown to ground with a cry of pain just before their necks snapped, from Elena using her Magic, as Rebekah came out from around the corner.

"Knew you'd follow."Elena stated and Rebekah rolled her eyes.

"Come. We mustn't linger."Elijah said firmly as he turned on his heels and started walking away along with Rebekah and Elena."Let's get you someplace safe."

"No."Hayley said, not following them, which caused the trio to pause and look back at her."You don't have to worry about me. I'm fine."Elena pursed her lips while Rebekah scowled and Elijah looked at the pregnant Wolf questionably."I've been deemed under protection of the almighty Klaus."Hayley glanced between the trio, looking annoyed and frustrated."It's the Werewolves who need help."Elijah's eyes narrowed as he and Elena came closer."He ordered a Wolf Hunt as some jacked-up peace offering to Marcel's crew."Hayley explained through gritted teeth."You have to help them."Rebekah and Elena shared matching looks, that spoke volumes. 

"Out in the Bayou?"Rebekah exclaimed softly and Hayley nodded slightly.

"Are you out of your god damn mind!?!"Elena hissed."Have you forgotten that we're Vampires,"Elena gestured at herself, Rebekah, and Elijah."and I'm Witch Hybrid. Your people hate Vampires and even some Witches too."Hayley grimaced, knowing that Elena was right.

"So do we look like a bloody Vampire Rescue Squad?"Rebekah asked, looking at Hayley like she had lost her mind."I think you should be grateful that we came to save you."

"Listen, Rebekah, Elena."Hayley glanced between the two Originals with tears in her eyes."All of my life, I've wanted to know who my real Family was, and just as I find out that they're out there in the Bayou, Klaus orders them killed."Rebekah sighed softly and Elena's eyes soften at seeing the tears in Hayley's eyes before glancing up at Elijah, who looked back down at her then back at Hayley."You want to help me?"Hayley asked, looking at Elijah, knowing that he, as the oldest, was the leader, the Alpha even if Klaus was the Werewolf of the Family."Help my people, please."Elena, Rebekah, and Elijah glanced between one another.


	46. Failing To Make Amends

After saving Hayley's Packmates from the New Orleans Vampires, Eve told the trio of Originals about Werewolves all over the country hearing about the Hybrid's Magical Miracle Baby and were coming to the Bayou. The Untriggered Werewolf also told them that they'd want to have the new Werewolves kept alive and that they'd have to see for themselves why they should keep them alive.

"These Wolves really travel in style, don't they?"Rebekah asked sarcastically as she followed Elena and Elijah.

"Not everyone can have a good home, Rebekah."Elena said, rolling her eyes as Elijah opened the door to the caravan and looked inside before turning to Elena and Rebekah.

"Empty."Elijah stated.

"Behind on their payments, perhaps."Rebekah said sassy.

"Shall we proceed?"Elijah asked Elena and Rebekah, ignoring the comment Rebekah made.

"Let's not and tell Hayley what we did. I mean, it's not like you have to impress Elena anymore then you have to, so lets go home."Elena blushed and glared at Rebekah."You know how hovels depress me."Rebekah pouted.

"I'm not trying to impress Elena anymore then I have, Rebekah."Elijah said, rolling his eyes.

"Can you guys stop talking about me as if I'm not here!?!"Elena exclaimed, glaring at the two siblings, who suddenly looked sheepish.

"Well, other then that, why else are we out here?"Rebekah gestured around her, changing the subject.

"Obviously to keep Hayley happy and calm."Elena said, calming down."Hayley doesn't need stress, and if she does stress, there's a huge chance that she could lose the baby, AKA your Niece or Nephew."Rebekah's mouth formed an O shape but before anyone could say anything, a small group of Wolves came rushing into Camp, screaming, as the Vampires chased them. Elena and Rebekah watched calmly as Elijah Vamp-Sped towards Diego and grabbed him by the hair, pulling said hair back.  
  
Diego grunted as the other Vampires stopped attacking the Wolves."Darling, we're going to have to stop meeting like this."Elijah said calmly yet sarcastically."This is how rumours begin and my darling Mate will get jealous."Elena and Rebekah shared an amused glance as Elijah let Diego go."You can go now."No one moved."Perhaps I'm not making myself clear here."Elijah spread his arms out wide."This is a threat. In precisely three minutes time, your little Hunting Party will become the prey. Now based on your recent failure to subdue Elena and my Baby Brother Niklaus, this despite a better that one hundred to two advantage, I recommend you heed my warning."Diego glanced at Rebekah, who smiled charmingly, then to Elena, who smirked as the wind picked up around her, before he and the others left.

"Well, I'll be damned."Elena stated, amused."For once, someone actually listened to Elijah's threats."

"Impressive."Rebekah stated."Salvatore Brothers?"Rebekah added, glancing at Elena, who nodded.

"Well, I thought the situation demanded something a little dramatic."Elijah stated.

The trio then turned their attention to the Werewolf, who groaned and got up, looking at them with caution in his eyes."Who are you people?"Elijah stepped forward, noticing a ring on a necklace around the Wolf's neck and lifted it up to get a better look.

"I would say the better question, is who are you?"Elijah replied.

"Elijah?"Elena asked warily as the Wolf looked between all three of them."What is that?"

"Something that belonged to our Mother and her Werewolf Lover."Elijah stated, shocking Elena.

After getting all of the information they could out of the Werewolf, the trio returned to the Plantation House"I stink of the bog."Rebekah grumbled as they stepped into the foyer of the Plantation House.

"You can say that again."Elena grumbled.

"Serves you right,"Klaus' voice came out of nowhere and the trio turned to see Klaus sitting at the piano."for your pathetic attempt to undermine my rule."

"Nik, listen-When I order Werewolves to be hunted for extinction,"Klaus cut Rebekah off as she, Elijah and Elena stepped into the room."I expect you to stand aside and let the blood flow."

"How delightfully democratic of you."Elijah stated and threw the ring at Klaus to catch and he did catch it."Do you recognise it?"Klaus looked at what Elijah had threw at him. A ring."Perhaps you don't. It has been a thousand years since you last saw it grace the hand of our Mother."Klaus looked up at Elijah with a cold look on his face at the mention of Esther."The ring was in possession of one of very Wolves whose extinction you just ordered."Elijah said coolly as he shared a glance with Elena and Rebekah."So, naturally, I questioned him. He spoke of a legend, a legend wherein long ago, a chief of theirs had Fathered a child to a very powerful Witch. Their mythology further states, this child, a Son, was later transformed into something this Clan had never before seen, something Werewolf and Vampire."Elijah told Klaus, who's eyes were glistering.

"Nik, we're trying to make amends."Rebekah spoke up."We found remnants of your Family, the Bloodline of your true Father, and we saved them from being slaughtered at the hands of the Vampires you command."

"Niklaus, your ambitions have come before this Family for far too long."Elijah took a few steps towards Klaus."I beseech you, please come home."

"What home,"Klaus asked lowly and Elijah's eyebrows furrowed."this pathetic substitute?"Klaus smirked darkly."You see, despite all your doubts, all your attempts to thwart me,"Klaus glanced at Rebekah."I've reclaimed our true home. I took back the entire City."A dark glint appeared in Klaus' eyes.

"You have the audacity to boast of your victory when the Mother of your child remains your prisoner?"Elijah growled out.

"Honestly, the way you were going about it, letting those Vampires go on a Wolf Hunt, was stressing her out! She could have lost the baby."Elena snapped, glaring at Klaus.

"It all comes down to the pretty, Little Wolf, doesn't it, Brother, Sister?"Klaus asked, ignoring what Elena said, and Elijah went to say something but Rebekah cut in before anything else could be said.

"Stop it, the three of you."Rebekah butted in.

Klaus stood up."Even if this is what you say it is, I have had enough of Family to last me a lifetime."Klaus put the ring on top of the piano."Why would I possibly want any more?"Klaus asked Elijah before leaving.

"I swear, if he continues like this...."Elena trailed off, eyes narrowed before Elijah sighed and brought her into his arms and held her while thinking.


	47. Apologising

Elena Vamp-Sped onto one of the many balcony's of the Abattoir, that Hayley was standing on, looking out at the City and watched as the Wolf turned to look at her."Are they-They're safe."Elena cut in gently and watched as Hayley relaxed, looking relieved.  
  
"All of them."Elena added and smiled at Hayley, who looked away for a brief moment before she walked over to Elena and hugged her, which Elena returned, holding the pregnant Wolf gently in her embrace.

"Thank you."Hayley said before she pulled away slightly so that she was still in Elena's embrace."Tell Elijah and Rebekah that too?"Elena nodded."What you three did, it means a lot Elena."Elena smiled before noticing how Hayley's unbutton sweater wasn't covering her right shoulder.  
  
"You should keep this covered."Elena said, releasing Hayley from her embrace."Least of all we have a pissed off Vampire noticing and attacking you because of it, regardless of the fact that you're under Nik's protection."Elena said, covering her shoulder and Hayley quickly helped.  
  
"I will."Hayley said and noticed that Elena still looked unsure."I promise, Elena...."Hayley trailed off after a minute."Where's Elijah?"  
  
"He's around here, somewhere, which means I should go and find him before Nik does."Elena said softly and Hayley nodded in understanding.  
  
"Right."Hayley agreed and watched as Elena Vamp-Sped away to find Elijah.  
  
It didn't take Elena long to find Elijah, seeing as though he sought Klaus out by himself."Haven't you had your fill of tell me all the ways I've disappointed you, Elijah? Elena?"Klaus, who was the middle steps of the staircase, asked coolly, not turning to look at either of them as Elena came to stand by Elijah.  
  
"Well,"Elijah glanced at Elena."there is something important we neglected to discuss."Elijah said calmly as he looked up at Klaus, who turned to face them."I accused you of having ulterior motives"Unshed tears formed in Elijah's eyes and Elena placed a hand on his back comfortingly."regarding the child. I was wrong."Klaus started at him silently."I'm sorry."  
  
"As am I."Elena spoke up, causing Klaus to look at her."I know it may seem like I was siding with Rebekah and Marcel and then I turned on them to help you, Nik, but the truth is, I never was on their side."Elena licked her lips as she continued to look up at Klaus, never breaking eye contact."So I never did anything wrong, but if that's how you see it, then fine. I'm sorry. And I'm not just saying it for the sake of peace between us, but because I want you as my Brother, I want to continue being your Sister."  
  
Klaus was silent for a few minutes, looking down at his feet."I imagine that must have been hard for both of you to say."Klaus said drily as he looked back up at both of them.  
  
"You don't make it easy to love you, Brother."Elijah said softly.  
  
"And yet you're obstinate in your desire to do so."Klaus retorted, glancing between them and watched as Elijah looked down at his feet while Elena glanced away, feeling as though she was suddenly been studied."When you're ready, should you be so inclined, both of you and Rebekah are welcome to join me here."Klaus said, causing them to look back up at him and watched as he walked away."It is after all, our Family Home."Klaus added as he walked away.


	48. Elena's Siphoner Sister!

Rebekah had told Elena of the Casket Girls Festival, an event where every girl, no matter their age or if they were pregnant, would dress up in white dresses, being an yearly event and that it was today. Elena was glad that she was going to be able to witness it. Elena, who was wearing a white thigh length crochet midi dress, smiled as she did a small twirl in front of the full body length mirror that was in Elijah's and her room at the Abattoir.

"No."Elijah, who was wearing a leather jacket, a short sleeve white shirt, and dark blue jeans paired with black leather boots, said as he leaned against the door frame, his arms crossed.

"Yes."Elena retorted, turning to face him and put her hands on her hips, frowning at him."I'm wearing this today and you're not going to stop me."

"No, you're not."Elijah disagreed as he pushed himself off the door frame and stalked towards her.

"And why not?"Elena asked sharply.

"Because that dress is simply too short on you and I will not have all those insolent children for Vampires eyeing my Mate like a treat they cn sample."Elijah said coolly.

"Too bad, I'm still wearing it."Elena said calmly, not at all afraid of the way Elijah was walking towards her

"Then I guess I will have no choice but to keep you locked up in here with me."Elijah said before Elena let out a squeal as she was easily scooped up into Elijah's arms.

"Hey, hey, hey!"Elena squealed and giggled as she wrapped her arms around his shoulders while wrapping her legs around his waist before Elijah kissed her.

Before they could go any further though with their make out session, Klaus came into the room."Elena, we have-For bloody hell sake! At least close the door if you're going to practically pounce on one another!"Klaus exclaimed as Elena and Elijah pulled away from each other and Elijah put Elena down on her feet, allowing Klaus to get a good look at her dress."No, she is not wearing that. I forbid it!"Klaus snapped."Put something more appropriate on."

"Excuse me! You forbid it?"Elena exclaimed, looking ready to gut Klaus or give him an aneurysm but Elijah held her back by placing a hand on her shoulder."It's the twenty-first century, Klaus. I can wear what I want!"

"Not as long as you live here and have me for a Big Brother and Elijah for a Mate!"Klaus retorted and Elena huffed.

"Niklaus,"Elijah cut in on their argument."What do you need?"

Klaus turned his attention on Elijah."It's rather hard to explain actually."Klaus said after a minute of thinking and Elena and Elijah shared a confused look.

"What is?"Elena asked, frowning.

"Me."Elena's and Elijah's eyes widened in shock at who stepped into the room and stood beside Klaus.

"Katherine!?!"Elena exclaimed, her shock turning to fury.

"She's not Katherine!"A familiar voice said and the owner of the voice appeared in front of 'Katherine' in a protective stance.

"Caroline? What's going on?"Elena asked, bewildered."What do you mean that's not Katherine?"

"What's all the shouting about!"Rebekah snapped as she came into the bedroom, only to freeze before her eyes narrowed."How the bloody hell are you still alive!?!"

"Does everyone in this place know Katherine?"The new Petrova Doppelganger asked, looking annoyed.

"They do. I'm not sure about who else lives here though."Caroline said to the Petrova Doppelganger she was standing in front of protectively. Elena frowned as she looked the girl over, noticing a few differences. 

One, she didn't look like a slut, and two, her hair wasn't curly in a Katherine like fashion, nor was said hair long, it hit above her cleavage like Caroline's does, and she has a slightly a side fringe and has little layers. Katherine would never wear natural clothes that don't make her look like a slut. There was also something about her, something that told Elena that she could trust this new Doppelganger.

"She's not Katherine."Elena spoke up, drawing everyone's attention to her."Look at her, Rebekah. Her stance, her hair, her clothes, even her eyes. There is no way Katherine could ever pull off the look in this Doppelganger eyes'."Elijah and Rebekah looked the new Doppelganger over again and had to agree, Katherine could never pull off the way Elena could express herself though her eyes, so how could this one do it.

"Alright then, who is she?"Rebekah asked, crossing her arms while Elijah pulled Elena into his arms and looked at the girl with narrowed eyes.

"We were just getting to that."Elena said before looking at Caroline, who had moved to stand next to the new Doppelganger, making so that the new Doppelganger stood between her and Klaus.

"My name is Chloe."Chloe looked between the trio before looking directly at Elena."Chloe Clarke and I'm your Sister."Chloe said calmly and Elena's eyes widened.

"What?"Elijah, Elena, and Rebekah exclaimed, looking Chloe as if she had just grown two heads.

"It's true. I've seen her memories."Caroline pipped up.

"Then where has she been for the last eighteen years of Elena's life?"Rebekah spoke up protectively."Why now?"

"Because I found two weeks ago that I was adopted on the night I got kicked out of my Coven, the same Coven that raised me, because the Elders found out I was a Siphoner Witch."Chloe answered Rebekah, who frowned and a sudden look of understanding appeared on her face, while Elijah grimaced.

He had heard of Siphoners and how they were cast out of their Covens because they had to steal Magic from other sources to create and use Magic for themselves. Plus, after being cast out from their Covens, they normally went rouge, or insane, and vowed to destroy their Covens. Elena meanwhile was completely clueless but seeing the look on Rebekah's face and glancing up at Elijah, she knew that whatever a Siphoner Witch was, it was obvious that they never had a good life.

"I don't mean to act like the only idiot in the room, but what exactly is a Siphoner Witch?"Elena asked, nearly bashfully.

Chloe grinned warily."A Siphoner is a Witch or Warlock that is born without the ability to generate their own Magic but we do possess a rare power that allows us to Siphon Magic from other sources so that we can use that Magic for our own purposes."Chloe explained and Elena nodded in understanding.

"And like myself, Elena, they are considered abominations by many Witch Communities despite the fact that Siphoners are born with these abilities and have faced the harsh treatments by their Covens when discovered."Klaus added, making Elena grimaced.

"I was lucky though, my Adoptive Mother knew and tried to keep me safe by storing a lot of limitless Magic into this pendant, making it easy for me to access Magic without anyone knowing."Chloe said, gesturing to her pendant.

"So, you were Adopted by a Witch Coven? Why?"Elena asked after a few minutes.

"It's a long story, so we should sit down."Elijah walked over to his bed, drawing a willing Elena along and sat down with her on his lap.

Chloe couldn't help but smile at seeing them together. They looked perfect for one another. Rebekah sat on the couch along with Caroline and Klaus while Chloe sat on the dressing table stool, looking between everyone, who let her gather herself for a few minutes.

"Ok, from what I was told by my Adoptive Mother the night I ran from the Coven, we were separated for a few reasons. One of them being Klaus,"Chloe nodded to Klaus, who shrugged while Elena glared at him."and the other being the Travelers. We were one of the keys to help bring a powerful Traveler back from the Other Side."

"One of the keys would be our blood, wouldn't it?"Elena stated more then asked questionably.

Chloe nodded, grimacing."Yes. Anyway, they managed to bring the Traveler back by using my blood and Stefan Salvatore's blood."

"Stefan? Why would they use Stefan's blood?"Rebekah asked as she and her Siblings looked at Chloe with wide eyes.

"Because it turns out that Stefan was a Doppelganger"Elena, Klaus, and Rebekah looked dumbfounded while Elijah's eyebrow shot up in surprise."and the Traveler put a powerful Spell on the Doppelgangers, drawing them to one another. He called it the Doppelganger 'Prophecy' Spell."

"What does it do?"Klaus asked, eyes narrowed.

"It attracts the Doppelgangers to one another. This way, the Travelers could use their blood to break their Curse."

"What Curse?"Rebekah asked, frowning.

"The Travelers were Cursed by a group of Powerful Witches who had called upon the Spirits to help them."Elena spoke up."The Curse prevented the Travelers from gathering as a Coven or Tribe because if they did, disasters such as plagues, fires and earthquakes would appear whenever they gathered. Plus, they can no longer access Traditional Magic sources."Elena explained.

"But you two come from a Traveler Bloodline."Rebekah said, frowning.

"Yeah but you can convert from being a Traveler to a Nature Witch."Chloe said calmly.

"Or Gypsy."Elena spoke up and the two grinned at one another.

"Or Gypsy."Chloe agreed before sighing."Anyway, they broke their Curse."Chloe said, looking as if it was her fault."There's still more to tell you though."She added.

"Like what, Miss. Clarke?"Elijah asked curiously.

"How Stefan is a Doppelganger and Tatia was not the Originator of the Petrova Bloodline."Everyone's, even Caroline's, eyes widened.

"But Mother said-Your Mother lied."Chloe cut Rebekah off, causing Rebekah to pause and think before she nodded.

"When hasn't that bitch lied?"Elena grumbled and Elijah kissed her head.

"Please, continue."Elijah said, nodding for Chloe to go on.

"Right, well it turns out that three Witch Bloodlines have always been intertwined throughout History. The Petrova, Salvatore, and Bennett Bloodlines."

"Wait, the Salvatore's were Witches?"Klaus asked, shocked.

"A long time ago, yes."Chloe nodded and frowned."But they stopped doing Magic around four hundred years ago, I think. Anyway, those three Bloodlines have always been intertwined because of Qetsiyah, Silas, and Amara. Silas and Amara being the Originators of the Petrova and Salvatore Bloodline along with being the Original Doppelgangers, while Qetsiyah is the Originator of the Bennett Bloodline..."The group listened as Chloe went into depth with the details, shocking them all and she explained how Markos, the leader of the Travelers who had put the Doppelganger Prophecy Spell on the Salvatore and Petrova Bloodline was back from the dead and was planing something that could most likely destroy the Supernaturals within Mystic Falls, seeing as though that was where the Travelers had gathered.

"So, all in all, we just have to stay away from Mystic Falls?"Elena asked and Chloe nodded."Well then, don't have to tell me twice. I'm liking New Orleans more and more everyday."Elena chirped as she leaned against Elijah, who held her tightly in his arms. Caroline smiled at them, happy that Elena finally seemed happy."So, what are you going to do now?"

"I was hoping I could stay with my Big Sister."Chloe said, looking at her twin hopefully and no one missed the way Elena tensed and looked unsure.

"I have a habit for getting my Family killed, Chloe."Elena said softly, a look of fear appearing in her eyes. Elijah, Caroline, Rebekah, and Klaus shared a grimaced at Elena's words

Elijah, wanting to keep his Mate calm, rubbed her shoulders soothingly."I can take care of myself."Chloe said coolly."And I can protect myself. I have Magic."

"But that doesn't make you Immortal like me!"Elena suddenly exclaimed before she paused and looked thoughtful."Unless, we make you Immortal...."Elena trailed off, looking unsure as she glanced at Klaus, who got the idea of what she was hinting at and disappeared, only to reappear with the Grimoire that held the The Immortality Spell and handed it to Elena while everyone else was looking between the two as if they had lost their minds.


End file.
